


Erratic Behavior

by BennettGumball



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/F, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 68,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: "Do you guys wanna go out tonight?" Korra asked as Opal put up her book. "And not just leaving the place for the night but leaving for a long time.""Running away? Haven't we all done that enough?" Jinora questions."Yeah but now, we have things. We have our bikes and our own money. We could get far, maybe even like do something with our lives. Plus with my added fame as the avatar," Korra went."We could even make it to Republic City. Yeah.....hell yeah, I'm in," Mako said. Bolin nodded in agreement with his brother.





	1. Getting Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Legend of Korra fic, don't sugar coat if I mess something up 
> 
> Jinora and Opal are sisters but they aren't apart of Tenzin's family or Suyin's family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't hate Tenzin, just fyi

"Korra, pay attention, you must know these things before you graduate," Tenzin told her, slapping the yardstick on her desk. Korra woke out of her trance and looked at him. 

 

"Tenzin, we've been here two years longer than any other school! Are we ever going to graduate?" The avatar said, whining. Mako, Bolin, and Jinora groan in agreement.

 

"Not with that whining, and you guys have taken a bit more time. None of you have ever gone to regular school before so you are in my academy longer," Tenzin told them. 

 

"It's a different excuse every week!" Bolin complained. "This is an airbending academy, we're not all airbenders!" 

 

"But you are all homeless, I've taken you in since you were children and provided for you. Korra, you're the avatar an-"

 

"The avatar was your father!" They all finished. "We know!" 

 

"It seems the only good student I have is Opal," Tenzin said, smiling at her. Bolin did too and he fluttered his eyelashes. Korra flicked him in the head. 

 

"Honestly Tenzin, they're right. We haven't really learned anything about ourselves, only our bending," Opal told him. "We've all presented but we barely know what it means. We're sitting apart for Raava's sake and we don't really know why!" There were three rows in the classroom. The first row was the Alphas, Jinora, Korra, and Mako. The second row was the Omegas, Bolin, and Opal. No Betas were in their class. They were the Rejects class, full of runaways and homeless teens. Tenzin and Pema were the only teachers for them and they stayed in a different dorm than everyone else. 

 

"Hmm well, I suppose I could go over that," The man said, questioning the idea. Everyone leaned forward in their seats with excitement. "But after lunch." They slumped in disappointment. He turned around and walked down to his desk, Jinora flipped him off and Opal laughing at her sister. As he reached the desk, the lunch bell rang and the teens shot off to the cafe. 

 

"Ugh, this sucks! I want to know what an Omega is supposed to do, besides have heats and please Alphas. They've taught everyone else, why not us?" Bolin whined as he got his food, walking over to their table with Opal. 

 

"All of us are primes. There are no Beta primes, so no Betas in our class. Tenzin doesn't even know so he doesn't teach us. But luckily, when I went out with Pema to town, I found a book about Alpha and Omega Primes," Opal explained to him. 

 

"Ooo, ooo, do you have it?" Bolin asked as he sat by his brother. The other omega pulled it from her bag. 

 

"Tui and La?" Korra questioned, taking a bite out of the school burger. 

 

"The original Alpha and Omega. They were a balance and what we see around, yin and yang," Opal explained. 

 

"Wow, big sis, didn't know you were such a nerd," Jinora joked. 

 

"I can still beat your ass in airbending so don't try me," Opal glared at her. "Anyway, Tui is the Omega spirit, creation, and peace. La is the Alpha spirit, anger, and destruction. They balance each other out so no harm comes to either of them. La lives in every Alpha expect for the avatar and Tui lives in every Omega expect for the avatar. We all know, but the Avatar has Raava and Vaatu inside them." 

 

"And they're like an old married couple, always arguing and they don't let me get any sleep," Korra groaned. "They talk all the time." 

 

"Yeah and they're supposedly the gods of us," Mako said. Bolin giggled. 

 

"La makes the Alpha Primes stronger than other Alphas. Stronger, faster and more in touch with La. Tui makes the Omega Primes stronger than other Omegas. Smarter, more in control and more in touch with Tui. Blah, blah, blah, others are scared of what we could do with our bending powers and pheromones," Opal read. 

 

"Seems like Tenzin's the pussy everyone thinks he is," Mako joked and everyone laughed. 

 

"Do you guys wanna go out tonight?" Korra asked as Opal put up her book. "And not just leaving the place for the night but leaving for a long time." 

 

"Running away? Haven't we all done that enough?" Jinora questions. 

 

"Yeah but now, we have things. We have our bikes and our own money. We could get far, maybe even like do something with our lives. Plus with my added fame as the Avatar," Korra went. 

 

"We could even make it to Republic City. Hell yeah, I'm in," Mako said. Bolin nodded in agreement with his brother. 

 

"We could find our parents Mako!" He said in excitement. Mako nodded and smiled at him. 

 

"Opal, you could go to college like you always wanted," Bolin told her. "So could you Jinora." The sisters nodded in agreement. 

 

"Hell, maybe I could figure out why I was left on a doorstep," Korra said. "Well it's settled then, we're leaving." 

* * *

 

Korra packed her clothes in her bookbag. As she went into her bathroom and got her toothbrush, her door opened. 

 

"Planning a trip?" Pema said as she caught the avatar redhanded. 

 

"Pema please please don't tell, it's it's not what it looks like," She pleaded, trying to hide her things. 

 

"It's fine Korra. I know what you're doing and I support it. You guys should figure out where you came from, not be stuck in the Southern Air Academy for the rest of your lives. I won't tell Tenzin, he'll figure it out by morning. I just came to give you this," The nonbender handed Korra a small package that was wrapped in a thin paper. "It's a little something about your past, Opal's and Jinora's, along with a little cash." Korra looked at her and ripped it open, finding a stack of cash, looking like a few hundred. The avatar put the money in her pocket held two smaller boxes. Green and Blue. "Green is for the sisters, tell them I'll miss them so." 

 

"Anything for Bolin and Mako?" She asked. 

 

"Tell Mako to stop lying to his brother, before it's too late," Pema tells her. Korra nods and involves her in a hug. 

 

"I'll miss you, you were always like a mother to me," The 20-year old said. 

 

"I'll miss you too Korra and send me a letter once you get yourselves settled." The mother said. She left Korra and closed the door behind her. The girl wiped a stray tear away, grabbed her bag and keys. 

* * *

 

"This feels just like when we left our parents," Jinora said to her sister as she finished packing. "I mean scarily so." 

 

"Don't talk about them, it's their fault we ran away," Opal said, slinging her jacket on and grabbed her bag. 

 

"Yeah, deadbeat beaters," Jinora said. "You ready?" Opal looked around the room one last time. 

 

"Yeah, I'm ready." The sisters headed to their window, opening it and scaling down the rafting. They landed on the ground with a thump and snuck their way over to the garage.

 

"Tenzin is going to kill us," The shark eyebrowed Alpha said, pulling the tarp from his bike. He jumped on and started it up. It growled underneath him. Jinora and Opal walked up behind him. 

 

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Jinora said in a gruff voice, making Mako jump in fear. 

 

"Don't do that, you freaked me out," He said, brushing his shoulders off. 

 

"Yeah, we know," Opal said, climbing on her bike. It was pink and green, the girls favorite colors. Bolin painted it for her. 

 

"Ah, I can't wait to get laid first," Korra told them as she revved up her bike.

 

"What makes you think you'll be the first one?" Mako said beside her. 

 

"Because I'm not a dick," Korra said to him. 

 

"Quit the dick measuring contest, we have to get outta here," Opal told them. They nodded and Korra started up her bike. They drove off and Jinora flipped off the building as they rode to the back gates. Korra opened it with a bit of metalbending and they rode to the main road. 

 

"Where to first?" Bolin asked. Korra just struggled and headed off right, the crew following her until Southern Air Academy was out of sight. 


	2. Pabu's Bed, Breakfast and Diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok, I did this on my phone. I wrote this chapter in Docs and copied it on my phone, so I apologize if there’s something wrong with how it translated. But enjoy and I have no idea if I’ll keep doing it this why but it seems like I might.

* * *

Korra’s bike was special, she had hand-painted it herself. It split into two parts, the good and the evil. Raava and Vaatu. Red, black, blue, and white. The front was Raava, the avatar spirit. It was mostly white with blue patterning. It’s the front most part, only stopping where Korra’s feet rest. That’s where Vaatu starts. His part takes up the back most of the bike. It’s a deep black like a void, only color showing where it’s identical patterning like Raava’s but in red. It was Korra’s own balance. Before she knew that Vaatu and Raava were inside of her, she had painted the bike. Pema recognized the two spirits and taught Korra about them. However, later after she was told, Korra slipped into the Avatar state trying to talk to them. That caused her to move out of the main dorms. But it got the spirits talking and by talking, arguing. The two had argued and fought inside of Korra’s head since that day she gained the power to enter the Avatar state, but with consequences. If she is angry and in the state, Vaatu takes over. If she is fighting and trying to protect, Raava takes over. It’s her balance and how she keeps both spirits in check. They had been riding for what seemed like hours. Bolin and Mako were doing tricks and wheelies down the highway and Korra was trying not to drift off to sleep. Opal and Jinora followed behind them, almost silently. Korra drove lazily, puffing fire out her mouth. She looked up and faintly saw lights in the distance. Her stomach growled and she sat up. “Yo, let’s stop there!” She shouted to her friends.

Mako put his bike back down on two wheels and veered off to the left, the rest following him. They pulled up to the building which had a sign.

Pabu’s bed, breakfast, and diner.

“We’re crashing here for the night,” The Alpha said, getting of her bike. They walked past another group of all white bikes and Bolin yawned as they walked into the lobby.

“Um, we’re looking for a room, it doesn’t have to be big,” Opal said as she walked up to the receptionist. Jinora leaned on her sister’s shoulder tiredly.

“Um, how many?” The woman asked and began to look at her computer.

“Five adults,” Opal explained.

“Any in heat or rut?” The beta asked.

“No, we’re only passing through,” The Omega told her. “Is there any deals if we get food also?”

“Well, there’s,” The woman started. She looked up and looked past Opal to see Korra fixing herself up in a mirror. “Is that the Avatar?” With the title, Korra looked over and walked up to them.

“That it is ma’am. Korra, nice to meet you,” The Alpha said, sticking out her hand. The other Omega took it and Korra kissed it while pulling away with a smirk.

“There’s a deal for you. We have a nice comfortable space that comes with free meals as long as you stay Ms. Avatar,” The woman said, standing up. “Let me show you.”

Mako sighed annoyingly at the obviously sooning woman and Bolin giggled. She lead the group to the inside of the motel. There was no roof in the center and there was a large pool with glowing lights. Jinora’s eyebrow raised as she nodded her head in approval. They stopped at a door and the repconist handed Opal the key. “Here you are. I hope you enjoy your stay.” She winked at Korra as she left and the girl chuckled.

“Thank Raava that you have charm,” Mako said as he walked in the room. “I call a bed.”

“Hey no fair, we haven’t been in there yet,” Jinora said as she walked through the door. They all entered the bedroom and saw two queen sized beds with a chair in the corner. A flat screen hung on the wall and there’s was a door to a bathroom.

“At least there’s plumbing,” Opal said as she sat. “I’ll share a bed with Jinora.”

“I’ll take the one with Mako,” Bolin said as he rushed into the bathroom. “Excuse me.”

“Leave me with the chair,” Korra said as she plopped in the seat. She felt for a lever and pulled it, reclining back. “Hand me the remote.”

Jinora made a small air cyclone and sent the remote over to her.

“You’re so lazy,” Opal said, bumping her sister with her shoulder. Mako looked out the window, as if he were keeping guard.

“Oh yeah!” Korra said. She pulled out the small boxes from her book bag. “Here, Pema had these for us.”

“What is it?” Jinora asked, holding the box suspiciously.

“Something from our parents. But you two knew your parents, you just ran away,” Korra said.

“Only because of our deadbeat rapist father and weak mother, we’re lucky we got away,” Jinora said, growling angrily.

“Jinora, don’t funk up the place with your pheromones,” Bolin said as he came out the bathroom. “What are those?”

“Something from our parents,” Korra whispered but loud enough for them to hear. She opened the box slowly, as if she were afraid of what it held. A necklace fell out with a white flower on it. “What is this?”

“It looks like a water nation necklace but I don’t recognize the symbol,” Jinora told her. They all stared at her. “What? I read books too.”

“Ooo, ooo, I know the symbol, it’s a white lotus flower,” Bolin said. “White lotus flower is for protection. It’s also the symbol of the White Lotus Guardians, they guarded the Avatar since Aang died. He formed them.”

“I guess they failed with me. I’ve never heard of the White Lotus,” Korra said. She flipped it over and saw something engraved in it. “Senna, Korra, Ton-” The rest was scratched out. “Senna, Korra and Ton. Maybe Senna is my mother’s name,” Korra said.

“And Ton might be your father, is there any more?” Opal asked.

“Yeah but it’s scratched out. Something like, a date and maybe an address? I’m not sure but I see numbers,” Korra explained.

“What kinda numbers?” Mako asked, walking over.

“Three, three thirteen, 313. The numbers are 313,” Korra told them.

“Anything else?”

“It’s stained red, it’s... Blood. It has blood on it,” Opal said.

“That explains why they left me with Tenzin and Pema,” Korra realized. “They were killed.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe they were injured but not killed. They sent you away to protect you,” Opal said, reassuring her. She stroked Korra’s arm softly and sat on the armrest of the chair.

“Then what happened? What happened?” Korra whispered to herself, examining the pearl and blue pendant.

“Ugh guys, we got a note,” Jinora said, unfolding the piece of paper that was in their box.

“Jinora, you were supposed to wait but just read it,” Opal said, slightly annoyed but not moving from Korra’s side. Bolin eyed them but looked at Jinora.

“ _Opal and Jinora, my daughters, this is from your mother. I wanted to say that, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for causing you to leave our home. Your father’s doing, but I suppose that it was mine too. I wasn’t a mother to you, I didn’t teach you. And I didn’t protect you from him. As you might know, your father hated the two of you. But that’s because of the way he was raised, his parents were loyal to Ozai and taught him hate once the Fire Lord was imprisoned. He hated anyone who wasn’t a firebender serving Ozai and when you two presented as airbenders, he lost it. I remember when I caught him, he was so close to burning you. I knew that I had to get your out of there but my way was rude to say the least. I should have done more for you instead of leaving you in the middle of nowhere. But you two have each other and have always protected each other. I knew you would get somewhere safe. I remember I came through where you two now live, Southern Air Academy. I saw Opal walking, carrying bags with a woman. She must be your new mother now, but I approve she seems to take care of you. Opal, my daughter, you have grown. I am not sure what you presented as but you always seemed like an Omega to me. You are so beautiful now, I remember your green eyes. Your perfect eyes. And Jinora oh Jinora. She has matured finely, even if I thought she would become a Beta. That doesn’t matter though, she is beautiful. She ran into me in town as I was passing through. My daughter, she didn’t recognize me. But after being apart, I see why not. She was but a child when you two left. She has beautiful brown eyes, so innocent. But she has a mouth on her, must get it from your father. But it’s time for me to move on, I don’t think I will ever see you again. I must move again along for my job and it’s time for my goodbye. I am sorry for the things me and your father put you through, your two little girls, you didn’t deserve it. But I am glad that you have grown well and strong. Farewell my loves and if you ever wish to meet me, this is my name and address. Kieman App, Republic City_ ”

“She, she saw us?” Opal said, voice weak.

“I ran into her? I spoke to her?” Jinora hesitated as if she didn’t believe herself. “I spoke to our mom?”

“I-I remember her now. I was out shopping with Pema and looked across the street to see a woman staring at me,” Opal said, running her fingers through her hair. “It startled me then but it makes sense. She looks like a mix of me and Jinora, brown eyes and brown hair. Her left arm was burned, but healed.”

“Your last name is App?” Bolin questioned, causing all of them to stare at him.

“Bo, out of all that, that’s what you focus on?” Mako said, looking at his brother .

“Sorry, sorry, continue,” Bolin said, his cheeks turning red.

“I remember her burned arm. It creeped me out, but I did bump into her. Well, her into me. I dropped some stuff and cussed her out, telling her to watch where she walked. The whole time, she stared at me with wonder, I thought she was going to kiss me for a minute. I just got my stuff and left,” Jinora told them.

“She’s in Republic City right? Maybe when we get there, we can look for her,” Bolin said to them.

“Maybe she’s visited the Northern Water Tribe, she said she moved around a lot,” Korra said, stuffing the necklace in her pocket.

“I can’t….I saw her again,” Opal said in disbelief. “I saw my mother.” Tears began to stream down her eyes and Korra got up, wrapping her in a hug. She clutched the Alpha’s shirt and began to cry. “Jin-Jinora, is there, is there anything else in the b-b-box?”

“A picture,” Jinora said, sniffling a little. “I think it’s all of us.” Jinora showed her sister the picture. There was a tall man with black hair. He had green eyes and looked like a mix of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. Next to him was Kieman, she was shorter than him but not super small. She had brown eyes and hair. Her arm was wasn’t burned and stood with the man’s arm around her shoulder. Standing at their feet was Opal, young at about four years old. Her hair was long and she was wearing fire nation clothing. In her arms was a baby Jinora. She looked as if she was sleeping quietly.

“That must have been before he burned her. Is there a name on the back?” Mako asked.

Jinora flipped it over. It read, “Bukim and Kieman App. Opal 4, Jinora 5 months.”

“Bukim is his name. Bukim App,” Jinora told him.

“Maybe we’ll find him on the way there, show him that all airbenders aren’t peaceful nomads,” Opal said, sniffling and moving away from Korra. “Let’s just go get something to eat.”

“Yeah, I agree.” The group left their room and Bolin walked beside Opal. He smiled at her and she grinned back.

“It’s good that you know their names now,” He said, grinning widely.

“Yeah but it sucks my dad was abusive. I’m glad he didn’t hurt me or Jinora though, but it must have been bad for our mother. Do you think she’s still with him?” Opal asked as they walked into the diner.

“I don’t think so. If she has a job where she makes money moving around and lives in Republic City then I think she isn’t with him anymore, I think she learned her lesson,” Bolin told her. Opal smiled at him and the group sat at a table.

“Order whatever, Pema gave us enough money,” Korra said, pulling the money from her pocket. She placed it on the table and looked around the diner. It was small but lively.

There wasn’t a lot of people in it, only her group and another. Korra looked at them, they wore white and red. Her eye was caught by a girl, woman more likely, sitting on a guys lap. She had long dark black hair and bold red lipstick. A white leather jacket was draped over her shoulders and she wore black jeans with a red shirt. Korra felt her Alpha howl inside her, wanting to introduce herself to the woman. Korra stared for what seems like a century and when she was about to look away, the woman met her eyes. It was the sea meeting the forest, her wolf lurched for her. Korra jerked towards her and she growled slightly.

“Korra? You ok there?” Bolin asked. Korra snapped from her trance.

“Yeah, yeah I’m alright. Just saw something,” The girl told them.

“More like someone,” Jinora joked. “I see you staring at that girl over there, making love through sight.”

Korra’s face lit up. “Shut up Jinora. Order me a burger and a chocolate milkshake, I’ll be back.” Korra left the table and walked over to the bathrooms. She looked in the mirror and saw bags under her eyes. She ran some water and splashed some on her face. As she wiped it off, someone was behind, the girl from earlier.

“Ah! Oh, sorry, I’m in your way,” Korra said, moving. The girl smiled at her.

“No, you’re ok,” The woman said with a husky voice. “I’m Asami, what’s your name?”

“K-korra. Me and my friends are just riding through here,” Korra said sheepishly, smiling.

“Same with my ‘friends’,” Asami chuckled. She leaned forward and sniffed Korra. The Avatar gulped. “You’re an Alpha.”

“Yeah, apparently an Alpha Prime,” Korra mentioned.

“A Prime. I’ve never met another one before. I’m an Omega Prime,” Asami told her. “I guess we have something in common.”

“All of my friends are Primes. You can hang out with us for a while, if you’d like,” Korra offered.

“I’d like to but, I can’t. I’m kind of owned by the Fire Rafters. I’m the group Omega,” Asami told her.

“Group Omega? Wait do they-”

“Don’t get involved Korra. We just met each other,” The Omega told her.

“Well at least, can we talk more? Maybe later, after we leave for our rooms, by the pool,” Korra asked. Asami went to refuse but Korra stopped her. “Please. I don’t mean to seem desperate but I feel something with you, I’m not sure if you feel it too. It’s like a bond, a connection or something. If you don’t want to, I’ll leave and we’ll never see each other again, just think about it.” Korra leaned forward and kissed Asami on her collarbone before leaving the bathroom. Asami looked in the mirror and saw her skin was bright red. She tried to shake away the thought of the brown-skinned Alpha but her blue eyes burned in her head. Asami lightly splashed some water on her neck and left the bathroom.

*** * ***

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember!” Mako said, laughing with the others.

“It was so embarrassing!” “Makooooo, stoppppp!” Bolin whined, his face red at his brother’s story.

“Little Bolin, it was Valentine’s day. He made a card for his crush,” Mako said, giggling.

“Mako please, don’t do it, don’t remind her,” Bolin said, trying to hide.

“Bolin asked me to help him make a card for his crush, JINORA!!” Mako said, laughing, clutching his stomach. Korra laughed loudly too, shaking the table. The earthbender’s face turned as red as his brother’s scarf. “You were so in love!”

“I remember, I remember, he was twelve and Nora was ten!” Opal yelled, laughing. The three of them laughed loudly but Bolin and Jinora were red in the face.

“He told me, he told me he was attracted to her Alpha-ness, oh my god little brother, oh my god!” Mako laughed again. A passing waitress laughed at the story and Bolin turned redder.

“What about that time you have a crush on Korra huh? You think I forgot about that?” Bolin said, embarrassed. Mako turned red.

“Everyone, everyone already knows about that,” Mako said, scratching the back of his head. Korra blushed slightly too.

“That’s old news Bolin. We all know that me and Mako liked each other but never did anything with it because we’re both Alphas,” Korra said, drinking some of her milkshake. She looked over to the side and saw Asami looking at her. The Omega’s cheeks flared and Korra chuckled. The boy’s lap who she was sitting on noticed and shot up.

“HEY YOU! YOU EYEING AT MY OMEGA?!” The boy yelled. 

“So what if I am? She’s not property,” Korra growled at him. Fire fumed through the boy’s nose and he started to stomp over to Korra but was stopped by a man in a apron.

“Take it outside, I don’t want my diner flooded or on fire,” He growled at them. The boy glared at Korra and his group headed outside.

“I guess we’re doing this,” Korra sighed. “Sorry guys, you can stay here and eat.”

“No way, we’re coming with you, moral support,” Jinora said. Opal and Mako nodded but Bolin sighed.

“Bo!” Mako said, bumping his brother.

“Fine fine but I’m bringing my burger,” The Omega sighed. They headed to the back door, walking out, seeing the other group there.

“You looked at the wrong Omega. Asami is mine,” The boy growled.

“She’s a person, not an object, she should be able to choose who she wants to follow,” Korra growled back.

“She came to us for safety, we own her now,” One of the gang members said. The other laughed.

“What’s your name pretty boy?” Mako asked, clenching his fists.

“Iroh the second. What’s it to you, sharkbrows?” Iroh barked at him.

“Ok we’re not here for some gang fight alright?” Korra said, stepping between them. “I just want you pups to stop treating that beautiful Omega like a piece of garbage and property.”

“We can treat what we own how we want,” Iroh said, stepping in Korra’s face. “If you have a problem with it, fight me.”

“You’re on pretty boy,” Jinora growled at him, Opal pushing her back. Iroh’s group chuckled.

“You’re dead waterbender,” One of the Fire Rafters said. “Iroh’s gonna killl you.” Iroh backed up from Korra, removing his jacket. He pushed it in Asami’s hands and she glared at him. Korra rolled her eyes as the Alpha removed his shirt. Korra took of her black jacket and Opal took it as the Avatar thanked her.

“That’s the way you treat an Omega. With respect, not like a dog,” Korra growled at him. Iroh scratched his chin and turned quickly, fire flowing towards Korra. Korra redirected up, the flame dispersing.

“WHAT?!” Iroh yelled. He tried again and Korra redirected to the side of his group, them jumping away from the flame. Asami chuckled lowly. “HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?”

“Duh? You didn’t recognize her?” Bolin laughed. “You might be more idiotic than we thought.”

“You’re the, you’re the Avatar?” Iroh said with fear. “But I thought she was at the Southern Air Academy?”

“Just left you bozo,” Korra said. She bended the metal on the piercing of his belt, pulling him closer. Korra blew a puff of fire in his face then shot the ground up between his legs. Iroh groaned, clutching his crotch. The Avatar quickly punched him in the chest, sending him to his ass. “Touch her without her permission, talk to her like she’s nothing again...than you will see me in your nightmares.” Her eyes flashed red and she bent dirt in his face. Korra looked up at Asami.  
“Would you like to come with us Asami?” The Avatar asked, politely. Asami looked at her in surprise.

“Well I uh, no, no I can’t,” The Omega said quickly. Iroh chuckled as his group picked him up.

“You still lost Avatar, Asami’s mine,” Iroh smugly said. Korra’s eyes flashed white.

“Try me, you won’t live to see tomorrow,” The water tribe girl growled at him. Opal gave her back her jacket and they headed back inside the diner.

“Sorry K. I guess you won’t get your Omega,” Jinora said, patting her back.

“My Omega. I just thought she was pretty and deserved to be respected,” Korra said, brushing off the attraction she had to the Omega. “Whatever, it’s her decision, can’t blame her.” They paid their bill and headed back to the room, Korra lagging behind. “Guys, I'm going to hang by the pool, I’ll be inside in a bit.” Mako nodded at her and they headed in the room, closing the door.

Korra laid by the side of the pool, wading her hand through the water and bending a small whirlpool around her hand. She closed her eyes, letting the water engulf her hand.

“ _Korra, I’m sorry._ ”

“Korra? I’m sorry,” Asami said as the Alpha opened her eyes to see the Omega standing over her. “I didn’t mean for it to go that far.”

“It’s ok Asami, you meant no harm. I just felt it was my duty as Avatar to defend an Omega from an abusive Alpha,” Korra said as she sat up and smiled. Asami smiled back and she sat on one of the pool side chairs. “You smell like lavender tea and fresh roses.”

“That’s your first pick up line? Well first of all, thank you, and second, you smell like sharp ice and brewing hot chocolate,” Asami said, sniffing her some more.” And you think I can’t defend myself? That I’m a fragile Omega?” Asami questioned. “I can defend myself.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t. You a firebender?” Korra asked, turning towards her, crossing her legs in the meditate position. Asami froze up at the mention of firebender.

“A n-nonbender. My whole family is,” The raven-haired Omega said. She brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

“Bender kids have been born from nonbending parents. Have you ever tried?” Korra asks her, make a tiny tornado in the palm of her hand. Asami stared with wonder.

“My mom wanted me to be a bender, she put me in classes. It didn’t work out, I didn’t bend. So instead, I was placed in chi blocking classes and martial arts classes. I’m a licensed teacher in both arts,” Asami told Korra, grabbing at the tornado in her hand and it puffing out through the slits of her fingers.

“Why aren’t you a teacher then?” Korra asked, moving her hand to Asami’s ankle, rubbing at the showing skin from the bottom of the rolled up pants. Asami shivered slightly but didn’t move away.

“My mother was killed. By my Taekwondo master, he was in love with her and jealous of my father. He said if he couldn’t have then no one would. He b-b-burned her and she didn’t make it through surgery,” Asami said, her voice lowering as she spoke the words.

“Asami, I’m sorry,” Korra said, moving her hand to the girl’s knee.

“It’s alright, you didn’t know and plus, you probably know your parents anyway,” Asami said, wiping away a stray tear. Suddenly it flew from her knuckle. She looked up to see Korra bending it lightly with her fingers.

“I don’t know my parents, I was left at the Southern Air Academy when I was one. All I have is a pendant stained in blood from my mother supposedly,” Korra said. She moved the tear around the Omega’s hand and dropped it in her palm.

“Korra, I’m sorry, I had no idea,” Asami said, placing her hand on the Alpha’s shoulder.

“I didn’t know them, I was one. The only parents that I know are the teachers who took me in. And I repaid them by having sex with the oldest daughter when I was 15 while she was 18. But surprisingly they didn’t kick me out and I’m telling you too much,” Korra said burying her face in her hands.

“It’s fine Korra, I’m comfortable with you so it’s alright if you’re comfortable with me,” The Omega said and smiled.

“Did you just, did you just come onto me?” Korra chuckled. “It’s not the first time that’s happened but you seem out of my league.”

“You’re awfully confident Avatar, I might have to teach you a lesson,” Asami chuckled.

“Teach me a lesson? You mean kicking my ass or taking me to bed?” Korra asked slyly.

“Maybe both but let’s do the first. I haven’t sparred in a while, I miss it,” Asami said, jumping up.

“Uh yeah, sure,” Korra said, standing up. “Uh, first in the pool loses.”

“Yeah and the winner gets a sundae tonight and a milkshake when they leave the motel,” Asami said, grinning and biting her bottom lip. Korra nodded. She dropped in an earthbender position, fists up. Asami took a stance, her leg back behind her.

“Everyone has their own stance I guess,” Korra shrugged. “Want me to go first?”

“Nah, I will,” Asami smirked. She moved so quickly Korra had a hard time tracking her. She felt her knee give up but quickly moved her arm under her, flipping over. Asami kicked her elbow, knocking her to the concret. Korra sprung up, swinging at the Omega. She dodged, grabbing Korra’s arm and moving her hand under her armpit, flipping her effectively. Korra flew. Crashing into the water with a loud splash. Suddenly Asami heard the door open and jumped in the pool. She looked at Korra alarmingly through the water, telling her to hide. Korra bended a air bubble around her head and backed against the wall.

“What are you doing in the water you slut?! Get outta there!” Iroh yelled as Asami peeked from the water.

“I-I’m sorry Iroh,” Asami said sheepishly as she rose from the walk and sat on the edge. Iroh yanked her up.

“Iroh? Don’t try your luck bitch just because the Avatar wants to fuck you. What is my name?” Iroh growled at her. He dropped her on her knees and she didn’t get up. She kneeled, placing her hands on her thighs. “What’s my name you slut?”

“Master. Your name is Master,” Asami said, not looking up at him.

“That’s right you bitch and you are not to call me Iroh, you understand bitch?!” Iroh yelled at her, pumping out dominant pheromones.

“Yes master,” Asami whispered.

“I didn’t hear you, what?” Iroh growled at her.

“Yes Master, I’m sorry Master,” Asami whimpered, barring her neck.

“That’s better. Now as an apology for humiliating me, undo my belt,” The Alpha ordered. Asami nodded as her hands went to his buckle. It unclasped and that was the last straw. Korra shot out of the water, pulsing water at Iroh knocking him down.

“YOU THINK IT’S OK TO RAPE AN OMEGA?! YOU THINK ITS OK TO FORCE YOUR PHEROMONE ON HER?! I SHOULD KILL YOU!” The Alpha Prime growled at him. She pulled him up by his collar and her eyes glowed red. “I WILL KILL YOU!”

“Korra no!” Asami said, grabbing her arm. “Please don’t kill him!” Korra glared at her with black eyes with a glowing red outline. Suddenly, they turned white with a white outline.

“Asami please, back away,” The Alpha spoke gently. “I do not wish to hurt you.”

“It’s ok Korra, he won’t hurt me anymore,” Asami said, calming her down. Korra let go of him and he slammed to the ground. Korra’s eye turned back to her blue and she stared at Asami.

“No one’s, no one’s ever gotten Vaatu to calm down like that, he has no control,” Korra said. “Come with us please Asami. You’ll be much better off than with him.”

“You can’t take her away! She’s mine!” Iroh yelled. Korra glared at him and straddled him, punching him once in the face. He was out.

“Anyway, please come with us. We’re heading to Republic City with a few stops along the way and once we get there, you can start a school where you train nonbender kids,” Korra explained to her. She held Asami’s hands gently. “Please.” Asami looked at her worriedly.

“F-fine. I’ll go with you. But we have to leave tonight and we have to do something with him,” Asami said to her. “Let me get a few things, you wake up your group and take care of him.” Korra nodded and they rushed off to their separate rooms.

“Guys! Get up, we’re leaving, now!” Korra yelled as she grabbed her bad and turned on the lights.

“Korra what? Why now?” Mako groaned.  
“Because I got into a mess with that Iroh kid and I’m taking Asami with me,” Korra explained.

“Awesome! I get to actually do something now!” Jinora said as she got up. They got their things, stuffing food and drink from the mini fridge in their bags. They leave the room and they see Iroh laying knocked out by the pool.

“Is he dead?” Bolin asked, kicking him.

“No, just knocked out. I’m going to bend around him, keep him down and making it harder for his group to get him free,” Korra explained. She bent some metal bars for a cage and strapped him to the ground. She bended holes around the pipes and collapsed the rock in tightly. Korra looked up at a particular scent and saw Asami rushing over to them. They rushed out through the lobby and hopped on their bikes. Asami got behind Korra and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Republic City, here we come.”


	3. Movies

"Want to see a mover?” Bolin asked as they passed through a town. “It’s been a while.”

“I've got no problems with that, what about you guys?” Opal said, as they walked down the road. They stopped in a small town, Mako’s bike had broken down and they need to repair it.

“Yeah. It’s been  a few years, we only saw one so I’m alright with it,” Korra said, looking over at Asami. The Omega was looking down as they walked. “Asami, do you want to?”

“Huh?” The girl said, looking up. “What did you ask?”

“Do you want to see a mover?” The Avatar repeated.

“Oh yeah, sure.” The Omega smiled. “But we should get snacks beforehand. They are really expensive at the mover theaters and we’re trying to save money.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Jinora said, hovering on her air ball. They stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for some cars to pass. A really new and looking expensive car passed and Asami tried to cover her face. The people inside the car didn’t see her and they drove past. “What was that for?”

“N-nothing,” The green-eyed girl lied as they crossed the street.

“It was something. You’ve been hiding your face for a week since you’ve been with us and you can’t lie to us if you’re with us. It doesn’t work like that,” Jinora said, her air ball dispersing and she walked up to the Omega. Korra, Opal and Bolin looked at them.

“Fine but let’s go somewhere private first,” Asami said to them. The group went into a store that seemed barren and went to the back.

“So?” Jinora asked, crossing her arms.

“Alright. Where have you guys heard the name Asami before you’ve met me?” Asami asks, fiddling with her fingers. The group looked at each other, having no idea.

“Nowhere, now quit playing games,” Jinora growled.

“Have you heard of the Sato family?” The raven-haired girl questioned.

“Yeah, they sponsored that guy Varrick when he first made movers and are the creators of the Satomobile,” Opal said. “What does that have to do with you?”

Asami looked up at them then back down, “Well uh, I’m Asami Sato, daughter of Yasuko and Hiroshi Sato, creator of Future Industries.”

“No way, you’re lying again. The Sato daughter went missing months ago,” Jinora said.

“I ran away months ago. I found out some things about my father and he threatened to kill me if I ever told. Well, I told and he freaked,” Asami explained. “He was sent to jail but still managed to send mercenaries after me. Technically, I’m the heir to the Future Industries throne but I can’t go back without the fear of being killed.”

“So all that stuff about your mother being killed was a lie?” Korra asked, feeling hurt.

“No, no it’s not. She really was killed and my father lost his mind. He started to preach about how benders were evil and how everyone should be non-benders. He really went crazy, he joined a group called the Red Lotus. They want to kill the Avatar and the Avatar spirits.” Asami explained.

“WHAT? THERE’S A GROUP THAT WANTS ME DEAD AND YOUR FATHER WAS A PART OF IT?! YOU’RE A SPY?!” Korra yelled, the ground cracking underneath her feet.

“NO! If I were a spy, why would my father be trying to kill me?! I love benders, my grandfather was a bender, a fire bender. I have little cousins who are benders, I even taught them some stances. I want to be a bender, I just wasn’t born as one!” Asami yelled, tears starting to fall. “My mother wanted me to be one so bad, she implanted that into my way of thinking. I could never get behind want my father does, I hate him for it. I’m glad he’s locked up.”

“I still have trouble believing that. Why would you run away from all that money?” Jinora asked, gentler than she was before.

“Because, he had everyone in our house killed. The Republic City police are still looking for me or my body. I can’t just go back to the police chief and demand the money, I’d look crazy,” The Omega added.

“Who else knows you’re the heir of Future Industries?” Korra asked, not looking at her. Asami’s chest ached but she shook away the feelings.

“Lin Beifong, the police chief but I still can’t go back. She forbade me to. But, she’s protecting Future Industries while I’m gone,” She clarified. “Lin is investigating my father, his group and the kill order. I can’t go back unless she gives the say so.”

“What if you have the Avatar with you? Could you then?” Korra asked, turning around to face her.

“Whoa, whoa Korra, Korra,” Bolin interrupted. “Did you just hear what she said? There’s a group in Republic City that wants you dead. They probably killed your parents and you want to go there to protect Asami? No, I can’t have that.”

“Yeah Korra, you can’t just do that,” Opal repeated and Jinora nodded her agreement.

“If they killed my parents, I want to know who and when. Hell, maybe they’re even still alive. It doesn’t matter, I still need to know,” Korra said to them. She turned to Asami and walked up to her. “I’ll go with you to the police chief once we get to Republic City. I’ll tell her that I’m protecting you and I’ll help her with the investigation on Red Lotus. I won’t let you die.” Korra wrapped Asami in a hug and the others heard the Omega purr loudly. Opal chuckled and Jinora rolled her eyes because Bolin was confused. They left the store and headed to the mover theaters.

*** * ***

They walked in and Opal looked around the lobby. Kids were playing mover games and the parents were in line ordering tickets and food. She walked over to the games and saw a girl who looked her age, playing. Kids were cheering around her. The airbender heard a crash from the game and the girl sighed in defeat. She turned to the kids and high-fived them, laughing and talking. Opal meet her eyes and her Omega howled within her. For her to think that the girl was hot was an understatement, the girl was beautiful. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a strad over her right eye. Under that eye was a small mole, perfectly placed. Her chin was sharp and pointed, looking like it could cut a person. She smiled at Opal and walked up to her.

“Hi, I haven’t seen you around here before, are you new in town?” The girl asked in a deep, rough voice.

“I-uh, I uh, uh yeah,” Opal stuttered, her voice quivering. She brushed her short hair, clearing up her face.

“Well, nice to meet you. I’m Kuvira,” The Alpha said, sticking out her hand. Opal took it and her face flushed as Kuvira kissed it.

“I’m, I’m, I’m Opal. Opal App,” The Omega said, feeling her knees weakening.

“What mover are you here to see?” Kuvira asked, smiling at her.

“Uh, I’m not sure, I’m here with my friends,” Opal said, pointing behind her but not breaking their eye contact.

“Why don’t you introduce me to them? I’m all in for meeting new people especially when they’re as good-looking as you,” Kuvira said, kissing Opal’s hand again before letting it go. Opal blushed again but turned around and lead Kuvira to her group. “Tell me Opal. Are you a bender?”

“Yy-yes I am. I’m a airbender, close to getting my tattoos,” Opal told her.

“I am a metal bender, born and raised in Zaofu. I’m a mechanic but everyone can fix their things in Zaofu so I left, looking for something to do with my hands,” Kuvira explained, flexing her fists.

“ _You_ _can do me with your hands_ ,” Opal thought as she nodded. “Uh guys, this is Kuvira.” The group turned around and looked her up and down.

“Nice to meet you Kuvira,” Korra said, sticking her hand and Kuvira took it. They shook, muscles flexing. “You have a good grip.”

“I can say the same thing about you. You a metalbender?” Kuvira asked, pulling her hand away.

“No, Avatar. But I can metalbend,” Korra told her. Kuvira nodded, impressed.

“Wow, never thought I’d meet the Avatar, it’s a pleasure,” Kuvira said, grinning.

“No prob, just here to please,” Korra grinned back.

“I’m Asami, Korra’s friend,” Asami said and smiled at her. Kuvira smiled back.

“Jinora, Opal’s little sister,” Jinora said, glaring at the other girl. “What makes you think you’re a good Alpha for my sister?”

“JINORA!” Opal hissed, blushing furiously. “SHUT UP!”

“Jinora, nice to meet you. And uh, I might say to answer your question, I don’t know. I have no idea if I’d make a good Alpha for your sister but I’ll say that she has a beautiful smile and an adorable blush,” Kuvira told the younger girl.

“Hmm, ok. I approve, for now,” Jinora said and took a handful of popcorn from the bowl Korra was holding.

“Um, excuse me, Bolin here. Who said anything about her being Opal’s Alpha? They just met,” Bolin cut in.

“Thank you Bo,” Opal said, face still red. Korra chucked and Asami giggled while leaning on her shoulder. “This is my best friend Bolin, we’ve been friends since we were kids.”

“Nice to meet you Bolin,” Kuvira said politely and shook his hand.

“How, how’d you meet Opal?” Bo questioned, silently suspicious.

“Over there, by the mover games. I was playing and I smelled her, her scent enchanted me to introduce myself,” Kuvira explained to him. “I’d like to join you guys with your mover, I’ve seen most of them and could help you make a decision that’s worth your money.”

“Yeah, I’m ok with that,” Korra said. Asami and Jinora nodded in a agreement.

“Uh I’m not sure,” Bo said.

“How about we take it to a vote?” Opal asked. “All in favor for letting Kuvira join us, raise your hand.” Asami, Korra, Jinora and Opal raised their hand.

“It’s settled, Kuvira, you can join us,” Opal said and smiled. They walked up to the line and started to talk about the choices.

“So, what do you think about Robbin Hood? Is that any good?” Korra asked.

“It’s alright, not the best,” Kuvira told them.

“The Mandla Pirate?” Asami suggested.

“That’s really good, I enjoyed that so much I saw it twice,” Kuvira laughed.

“What, what about the Lawn and Trees huh?” Bolin said, a bit too eagerly.

“It’s not good man, I’m warning you now,” The Alpha told him.

“So the Mandla Pirate?” Opal said.

“Yeah, I’m good with that,” Korra said, eating some popcorn. “What about you Jinora?”

“Doesn’t really matter, I’m gonna fall asleep,” The teenager said, yawning.

“We’ll take six tickets to the Mandla Pirate,” Asami said, clinging to Korra’s side. The Avatar didn’t have a problem with it but they were going to need to talk about it, them. The worked smiled at them and they entered the theater. Korra and Asami sat beside each other, the Omega leaned on her shoulder. Jinora sat at the end, next to Bolin and started to drift off as the lights went out. Kuvira sat in between Opal and Bolin, chatting with the female Omega. Bolin mumbled to himself, crossing his arms.

The mover started, logos and corporations playing on screen. The movie started and the theater went quiet. Opal looked over at Kuvira and saw that the Alpha was repeating the words. She giggled quietly. The metalbender blushed and went on, mouthing the words. As she was interpreting with her hands, Opal impulsively grabbed it and intertwined their fingers. Even in the dark, Opal saw the other girl’s face light up like a neon sign in the mover’s light. The Omega left enough space for the girl to pull her hand away but Kuvira tighten her fingers and ran her thumb over the back of Opal’s hand. Opal felt her Omega purr and her chest warmed. They watched the mover and Opal giggled quietly as Kuvira mouthed the words. Bolin looked over at them and glared at the Alpha looking over at Opal. As the mover came to its climax, the pirate was alone with the princess. They were arguing but it had turned romantic. The music slowed and became a violin solo with a woman singing in the background. The pirate closed in on the princess and grabbed her arms.

“ _You snuck up board my ship and stole from me,_ ” The pirate yelled at the woman. She struggled in his arms.

“ _I stole no things from you! How dare you accuse me?_ ” The princess yelled at him. The whole time, Kuvira was reciting the words.

“ _You stole_ ,” He began and the music swelled. “ _My heart_!” Kuvira coped him as he kissed the princess, kissing Opal right above her scent gland on her neck. The Omega moaned slightly as Kuvira kissed her, feeling her sucking slightly. A small mark formed as Kuvira pulled away as a slap resounded on screen.

“ _How dare you?! Who gave you the right?!_ ” The princess yelled.

“ _My ship, my right_!” The pirate yelled back. Opal could barely hear the mover over her heart thumping in her chest. The wolf inside her wanted her to jump on Kuvira right now. Her hand burned where the Alpha’s thumb rubbed. She felt red all over. She tried to calm her breathing but nothing worked.

“ _Ugh, what Korra said was right!_ ” She thought. “ _I need to get laid!_ ” Opal tried to distract herself from the throbbing in her panties and tried to pay attention to the mover. “ _Please don’t go into heat, please don’t go into heat, please Raava!_ ” Unlike the others, Opal kept track of when her heat would come on. It had been 28 days since her last heat and she would go into her heat in two days. She hoped that Kuvira wouldn’t make it start faster than normal. She crossed her legs and prayed for the mover to end. Luckily, her prayers were answered and the lights came back on. Jinora shot up with a snort and wiped her nose. Korra and Asami got up, hand in hand and were talking about the final fight scene. Bolin was sleeping, leaning on Kuvira’s shoulder. She bumped him and he woke up.

“Oh, sorry,” He said, wiping his eyes. He got up and followed Jinora out, the rest behind him. Opal didn’t let go of Kuvira’s hand and waited for Korra and Asami to go ahead of them. She held Kuvira back in the theater until everyone left.

“Ok so maybe I cross-” Kuvira began but didn’t finish as the Omega’s lips met hers. Kuvira leaned down into the kiss, grabbing Opal’s other hand with her spare one. She rubbed her palm and moved her hand to the Omega’s chin, tilting it upright. The Alpha pulled away slight and chuckled as Opal whined and chased her lips. She kissed her again, gently just a peck. Opal whined again for more and smashed her lips onto Kuvira’s. She grasped the girl’s neck and pulled her closer. Kuvira’s hands molded onto Opal’s hips and pulled her closer. They kissed for what seems like years until a cough and knocking on the wall interrupted them.

“If you’re going to do that, do it someplace else. I’m trying to do my job,” A guy said, dressed in the theater’s colors with a trash can and broom. They separated and left the theater. Waiting for them outside was Bolin, tapping his foot.

“Come on Opal, we’re going to get something to eat,” Bolin said, storming out of the theater.

“So uh, I guess this is goodbye?” Kuvira said in question, playing with Opal’s fingers, still holding her hand.

“It doesn’t have to be goodbye. You’re a mechanic right? We’re a bunch of bikers, heading our way to Republic City, we could use a mechanic and you can open your own place there,” Opal said, looking at her hopefully.

“Opal, I can’t intrude more than I’ve already did, with your group and your thing with Bolin,” Kuvira told her. “I see the way he looks at you and the way he was glaring at me.”

“Me and Bolin? No, no. You think he likes me? That can’t be true,” Opal said, thinking.

“He likes you, you two would make a good couple,” Kuvira said, almost painfully. “And no matter how much my wolf is howling for yours, I don’t want to mess up whatever you two have going.”

“There’s nothing with us, I don’t think of him that way. I like you, my wolf wants to jump out of my skin for you. I know that we just meet and everything but have you ever heard of true mates?” Opal asked her, rubbing her fingers on Kuvira’s biceps.

“Yeah, two people who are meant to be,” Kuvira told her. “My mother and father were true mates.”

“Yeah that’s what I mean. I feel, I feel like we’re true mates and before you go running for the hills,” Opal chuckled. “Consider it and we can even test it. I’ll go to dinner with my friends and maybe even flirt with Bolin a little if I feel like it’s right. If you can find me, we’re true mates and if not this will be the last time we’ll talk to each other.”

“Are you sure? You really think we are?” Kuvira asked, moving slightly away from Opal. The girl moved closer to her. “Well, that answers my questions. Hmm, alright Opal. I’ll do your little test. If I can find you, I’ll go with your group only if the others give me permission.”

“Ok, I respect that,” Opal said. She tiptoed and kissed Kuvira again before leaving her in the theater hallway. Kuvira stuffed her hands in her pockets and followed behind, making sure Opal was gone before she left.  
“Ooo Opal, Kuvira huh?” Korra joked as they went to the mechanic.

“What about her?” Opal said, blushing.

“I saw you guys in the mover. She kissed your neck huh?” Korra said. Opal blushed and pushed Korra forward.

“Shut up Avatar. I saw you making heart eyes with Asami the whole time. You two were basically banging,” Opal said mocking her back. Korra’s face lit up and she flipped the Omega off.

“Shut up Opal,” Asami giggled as they reached the mechanic’s. Mako was sitting out front, sleeping in a chair. Around him were bottles of soda and bags from snacks. Bolin lifted a small rock and it flew forward, hitting Mako square in the head.

“BO!” The older brother yelled, chasing his brother, blowing small flames at him.

“Is your bike done yet?” Jinora asked, her stomach grumbling. “I’m fucking hungry.”

“Yeah but it’ll sound shitty for the rest of my life. He can’t fix it,” Mako said. “I’ll go get it now.” He went into the shop and came out with his bike. “Where are we eating?”

“I saw a fast food place down the road, we could go there,” Jinora said. “Doesn’t really matter just hurry up.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s go there,” Korra said, getting on her bike. Asami got behind her, wrapping her arms around Korra’s waist and pushing her nose onto her scent gland. Korra shuddered and drove off, the others following her.

*** * ***

“Ugh this is so shitting good,” Jinora said as she took a bite of her burger. “Im’ve nemer had a burgpfer dis good before.”

“Talk after you swallow,” Opal scolded her as she drink some of her milkshake. She looked around the restaurant. She heard a door open behind her and quickly looked around, only to see a family walking in.

“You looking for your girlfriend?” Jinora asked as she dipped her fries in some honey mustard.

“She’s not my, girlfriend. I only kissed her like twice and that was today,” Opal said, rolling her eyes.

“Mmmhm,” Jinora hums, gulping down her soda.

“Uh Opal?” Mako came over and asked. “Bo’s all upset and he said he’d only talk to you. He’s outside, sitting on a bench.” Opal nodded and went outside, seeing him spinning a small ball of lava.

“Bo? What’s wrong?” Opal asked, sitting next to him.

“Me. Why couldn’t I be born an Alpha? If I were born an Alpha, I could get with you, I could be your boyfriend, maybe even mate,” Bolin said, hiding his face from her. Opal’s heart broke for him. “But no, I was born an Omega. I can’t do right by you, you won’t even look at me the way you did Korra or that girl Kuvira. I could never give you what you want.”

“And how do you know what I want? I can like any type of person, no matter their type,” Opal said, rubbing his knee.

“But you’ll never like me like that, Opal. I know you won’t. It just hurts,” Bolin said and wiped his nose.

“Bo, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I-I just don’t feel the same,” Opal said, starting to rub his back but he winced away.

“I know Opal, I know. You’d never hurt anyone purposely for no reason,” Bolin said, rubbing his palm over his tears. “I’ve just been in love with you for so so long. So long and I even thought you liked me back when we were younger but, we presented and were both Omegas. It was like nothing ever happened after that. It’s it’s just like my heart is missing now.”

“Bolin, I never wanted you to feel that way. I did like you when we were younger, I would have even dated you but as you said, we presented and that attraction was no longer there. I thought you felt the same,” Opal added. “I’m sorry Bo.”

“I know you are Opal, but you can’t ignore feelings,” Bolin turned and faced her. “I can, I can get over you. It’ll be very very hard but I can do it.”

“Bo, I never meant to break your heart. I didn’t even know you liked me, I didn’t see it,” Opal went on.

“Opal, stop apologizing. You can’t help your feelings even if they’re for an Alpha you barely know,” Bolin wiped away the rest of his tears. “Can you just do one thing for me? Before we head back inside.”

“Yeah Bo, what is it?” Opal asked, sitting up as he did. Bolin quickly leaned forward and kissed Opal. It barely lasted a second before she pulled away.

“I’m sorry Opal, I just needed that before I could never do it again. But I won’t do it again, I promise,” Bolin told her. He sniffled and wiped his face once more before heading inside.

Opal held two fingers to her lips and cursed herself. The kiss didn’t feel like anything. There wasn’t sparks or fireworks and she didn’t kiss him back. She cursed herself again and held her head. She held the door behind her open and felt someone sit next to her.

“Korra, I don’t need your help,” The Omega sighed as she sat up and looked at the other person.

“Korra’s inside, all cuddling with Asami. You told me to find you and I did,” Kuvira said, looking at the girl.

“Kuvira!” She said in surprise. “You found me!” Opal wrapped her arms around the Alpha and kissed her cheek.

“I’m surprised I did too. It was very easy, I just followed your scent. It was very promont to me and stood out from the others,” Kuvira explained as she hugged the other girl.

“You scented me from across town? Wow,” Opal said in surprise. “I guess it is true.”

“You guess? You surprised yourself?” The Alpha scoffed. “So what now?”

“I guess we ask the others if you could join us, you know, as your mechanic,” Opal said to her.

“Not as your lover?” Kuvira joked and laughed. The Omega blew a gust of wind in her face and laughed as she had to fix her hair. “You’re an evil little thing but yeah, I agree with telling them.” Kuvira stood up and stuck her hand out to Opal. She blushed as she took it and they headed inside.

_*** * *** _

“I think I’m in love with you,” Asami deadpans to Korra. Korra spit out her drink and her eyes widened.

“What?!” The Avatar yelled.

“Not like in love, in love with you,” Asami chuckled. “I think my Omega is in love with your Alpha. There are moments when I don’t have control over her and she takes over, clinging to you.”

“Like at the mover theaters,” Korra finished, wiping her mouth with a napkin. “What makes you think that?”

“If you walk away right now, even for a second, I will whine and not be able to stop it,” Asami told her.

“What? There’s no way you could know that,” Korra said in disbelief.

“I bet you five dollars and I’ll even hold my hands over my mouth,” Asami bet, eyebrow raising.

“You’re on Omega,” Korra said. She got up and walked over to the register, ordering one of the small pies. Behind her, Asami had her hands over her mouth and was leaning towards Korra’s direction. She was gnawing on her palm, trying not to whine. Korra turned around and looked at her worryingly. The Avatar decided to go to the bathroom and began to walk further away. Asami couldn’t take it anymore and let go, whining loudly. Korra’s Alpha broke, racing back to the Omega and taking her hand.

“Ok, ok. I see what you mean and please please never make that sound again. I felt my heart shatter and pieces fall into my stomach,” Korra said, clenching Asami’s hand.

“Come and sit by me, please,” The Omega asks and Korra pleases, sitting beside her.

“So what? Does this mean we go everywhere together?” Korra asked, playing with Asami’s hand.

“I believe we just need to be in close proximity to each other until we mate,” The forest-eyed girl explains.

“Mate? You want to be my mate?” Korra questions.

Asami blushes harshly, “Uh, I mean. Since you asked so nicely.”

Korra laughed, “That’s something none of us have gotten to yet. Once your heat comes along, maybe then but not now.” Asami nods her agreement and leans on Korra’s shoulder. The door opens and Korra sees Kuvira walk in with Opal.

“Um guys? I have something to ask,” Opal said, clinging to Kuvira’s arm. “Can Kuvira here, come along with us? I know we don’t have a lot of money but we won’t have to spend anymore on repairs. Kuvira’s a metalbender and a mechanic. She can fix our bikes for us if something goes wrong.”

“I don’t have a problem with it, long as she keeps you happy,” Jinora says, eating the rest of Mako’s food. “Just don’t fuck her up metalbender.”

“We could use a mechanic, we already have an engineer,” Asami said. “I graduated from engineering school when I was 17.”

“Sure, long as you can fix my bike. I’m Mako, haven’t met you yet,” He said, shaking her hand.

“Yeah, it’ll be cool to have another metalbender along. You can even teach me some tricks, you grew up in Zaofu after all,” Korra said. “I’m for it.”

“Bo?” Opal asks, looking at him.

“Everyone else already voted, what does it matter if I say?” Bolin sighs. “But yeah, sure. She can come along.”

“Come out with me Kuvira, see if you can fix my bike,” Mako asked and lead her to his bike.

“Start it up for me?” She asked as she crotched by the side. Mako started it up and it sounded like an old station wagon. “There’s definitely something stuck in there, lemme see.” She placed her hands on the bike and felt around, felling a loose piece rumbling on the inside. “There is a piece loose in there, I just have to bend it up and weld it back into place.” She lifted her hand and the metal lifted, moving steadily down the pipe. She looked inside and saw where it was missing from, mending back into the same piece of metal. The bike sounded good as new and rumbled like it was happy.

“Whoa, thanks. The stupid mechanic said there was nothing he could do,” Mako said, He revved his bike again and it roared.

“No problem, I love fixing up things,” Kuvira said. “It’s my passion.”

“We’re heading out,” Korra said as she got on her bike. Asami got on behind her and she started it up.

“Kuvira, do you have a bike?” Jinora asked as she got on hers and put her helmet on.

“No, I tried but can’t really get the hang of it. I have my truck though,” She said and pointed at a dark dark green truck with silver accents and rims. “Gift from my dad.”

“Nice,” Jinora nodded. “You can even put a bike in the back.”

“Yeah, I used to with my younger siblings. Somebody could ride with me if they want to,” Kuvira said as she headed towards her truck.

“I will! Could you put my bike in the back?” Opal asked as she walked next to her. Kuvira smiled and nodded.

“Go ahead and get in, I won’t be far behind,” Kuvira told her. She toss her the keys and went to get the Omega’s bike. She took the basic earthbender stance, balling up her fists. Her arms tensed as she lifted them up, Opal’s bike copying. She raised it up further and the bike went up over her truck bed. The Alpha moved over and began to let the bike down gently. It rumbled the truck as it landed and Kuvira let out a breath of air. She got in the driver’s seat beside Opal and the Omega took her arm. She chuckled and drove off, following after Korra and the others.


	4. A Rock's Heat

“Hey Opal, how you doing?” Asami asked as she entered the Omega’s room. They were forced to stop because Opal’s heat had started and Kuvira didn’t want her truck to smell like sex.

“Where’s Kuvira!? Or hell, even Korra!?” She growled. She was suffering, her skin was burning and she thrashed under the sheets.

“They’re coming. Kuvira and Korra went to get some food and water for you. They’ll be back soon,” Asami said as she placed a cold towel on the airbender’s head. “She won’t be long.”

“It feels like forever,” Opal said, her chest heaving. “Is the fan on?”

“Yes but you know we can’t open the windows though. It’ll increase the distance of your call,” Asami said, rigging another towel out and placing it on the girl’s pelvis.

“I just need a knot in me! I don’t care who’s it is,” Opal said and let out a loud whine. Her call resounding in the room. “It hurts!”

“I know it does Opal but just hold on. Kuvira’ll be here soon,” Asami said. She opened the door and looked out, seeing no one around but Bolin, Mako and Jinora.

“Fuck I don’t care anymore. Get Mako in here if you have to,” Opal said, arching her back in pain.

“I know that you don’t want Mako, Opal. Just calm down, you’ll be ok,” Asami told her.

“Can’t I just touch myself? It would be fine,” Opal said, reaching down but the other Omega stopped her.

“You and me both know that it only makes it worse. With the way you are right now, you don’t want it to be any worse,” She told her. “Don’t make me tie your hands to the bed.”

“S-shut up Asami!” Opal growled, her eyes turning from green to golden. “AGH!”

*** * ***

“I can feel her call,” Kuvira said as she stood in line. “She’s in pain.” They were sitting in line at the town’s market. They needed to stock up on food and drinks, stopping at fast food places weren’t cutting it for anyone anymore.

“All Omegas are in pain with their heat. Just like Alphas and their rut. Opal will be ok until we get back,” Korra said, swallowing down a bag of chips.

“Ugh, I guess I should fill up. I’ve never been with an Omega during their heat,” Kuvira said, grabbing a bag.

“What?” Korra puzzled, coughing on chips. “You’ve never been with an Omega before?”

“Would you have being raised with all of them since birth? No, they were like my family,” Kuvira explained. “I’ve slept with my fair share once I left Zaofu but I’ve never spent a heat or rut with one.”

“It’s magical, especially with Opal,” Korra told the metalbender.

“You spent a heat with Opal?” Kuvira questioned.

“Yeah, her second heat. Why do you think we’re so close? Anyway, she didn’t want to do it alone and her call was so very strong and it just happened. I wore a condom though so nothing permanent happened,” The Avatar explained to her. “It was nice.” Kuvira looked at her quizzingly.

“Would you be willing to tell me what she likes?” She asks insecure. “It’s fine if you don’t, I can figure out on my own.”

“Yeah, of course I’ll tell you. You should never go into a heat fuckfest without knowing what you’re getting into,” The Avatar says “Opal, she likes it more on the rougher side. I don’t know why but I don’t judge. She likes her arms being held over her head and making her wait. Yeah, Omegas are more submissive during their heats but Opal will stop you if you do anything wrong or something she doesn’t like. Don’t be afraid to ask her if you don’t know what she wants next. She’ll just explain but the first time around, be quick and very dominant. She’ll need to get off immediately so I suggest with your fingers or tongue,” Korra described and Kuvira nodded. “After the first orgasm with your knot, she’ll be calmed down. It’s the perfect time to get her to eat or drink something, be very careful thought. She’s coming down from being submissive and needs aftercare.”

“Yeah, aftercare. I know what that is. What does she like during that?” The Alpha asks as they moved up in the line.

“She loves to be called a good girl and if you kiss behind her ears. Smile during it, very gently but that should come naturally. She won’t need a bath until the next time you knot but feed her. She loves chocolate granola bars and no matter how much she begs for soda and no matter what she does, give her water. After you’ve done all that, just cuddle her. She’ll either go to sleep or be ready for another round sooner rather than later,” Korra said to her. “Are you sure you got this? It’ll be much harder to handle since you two are true mates.”

“I’d do anything for her. I’ll make sure to be careful,” Kuvira said. “And I already know, no matter how much she begs,”

“Do not mate bite her until she’s clear minded,” They said as the same time.

“Basic mating rules, you wouldn't want to get into a bondship until you both are ready,” Kuvira finished.

“Preach it sister,” Korra jokes as she drinks down a water bottle.

“We should probably hurry up though, I don’t know how much your girl will last against Opal,” The Alpha says.

“Asami? She can handle herself.”

*** * ***

“OPAL!” Asami yelled as she came out the bathroom. The other Omega had her hands in her panties and was arching off the bed. “What did I say?”

“They’re taking too long! Right now, my call could be affecting Jinora!” Opal groaned as she felt her slick.

“You know it’s not and you know you shouldn’t be doing that,” Asami whined at her.

“You can’t stop me now. Get Kuvira here now, or I’ll just go out into the town and fuck the first person who wants me,” She growled and squealed as she pinched her clit.

“I’ll send your sister,” Asami sighed as she left the room. “Jinora!”

“What? Does Opal need something?” The teen asked, practicing some bending stances.

“Kuvira. Can you go get her? Ask Korra to bring her back or for them to hurry the hell up. She’s suffering in there,” Asami told her. Jinora nodded and shook off her outer clothes. Under them was an all white glider suit. “Do you always wear that?”

“Opal has one too. It’s pink and green though, and yeah, we always wear it,” Jinora said. She ran off and was swept up into the wind. Asami waited until she couldn’t see her anymore and headed back inside the hotel room.

“Opal, I just sent Jinora out for the girls. They’ll all be back soon,” Asami said as she closed the door behind her.

“Did you tell her to hurry?” Opal sighed, still breathing heavy.

“Yeah I did. Did you get yourself off?” Asami asked, grabbed the towels and placing them back in the ice water.

“Yes and it’s so much worsssse,” The Omega whined. “I can’t take it anymore.”

“They’ll be here soon, I promise.”

*** * ***

“Yo! Korra, Kuv!” Jinora asked as she moved through the crowd to them. “Opal’s dying back at the hotel.”

“We’re trying to go as fast as we can. We can’t take the food here without paying for it,” Kuvira said.

“I’ll take your place in line. Go, she’s getting annoying with her scent and groans,” The younger girl said and Korra handed her her wallet.

“Thanks Nora,” They said as they speed off to Kuvira’s truck.

“Korra! Come back so you can help me with these!” Jinora yelled. Korra raised a thumb up and they speed off in her truck.

“Just drop me off when we get there. Go help out Jinora,” Kuvira said as she speed around a corner.

“Ok I will if you don’t kill me first,” Korra said, gripping onto the handle tightly.

“You drive a motorcycle everywhere. How are you afraid of speed?” Kuvira asked. Straight ahead was the hotel and Kuvira’s Alpha howled excitedly.

“I don’t like being inside metal things. If I’m on them, fine, but I feel really unsafe in cars,” Korra said. “You can slow down now, we’re here.” A deep growl rumbled in her chest. “Fine, fine, nevermind.” They reached the hotel and Kuvira sprinted out of the car, faster than Korra has ever seen. Well not any airbenders but faster than any earthbender she’s ever seen.

“Kuvira, finally,” Asami said as the Alpha got in the room. She pulled her shirt off and jumped on the bed.

“OUT!” She yelled as she kissed Opal. The Omega purred happily and faintly heard the door close after her. “I’m sorry I took too long.”

“I’s fine,” Opal said and trilled happily as Kuvira moved down to her neck. “Just knot me already.”

“You asked for it,” Kuvira husked as she pulled down Opal’s underwear and taking off her bra. The Omega ran her short nails down Kuvira’s abs as the Alpha undressed, stripping her sports binder and pants off. She strained in her boxers as she moved lower down Opal’s body. “I should make you wait even more,” She tested, resting between the Omega’s legs.

“N-no Kuv p-please no. I can’t take it, I can’t take it,” She whined, trying to move to Kuvira’s mouth. “Just make me cum, please.”

“Maybe, since you asked so nicely,” The Alpha said, kissing Opal’s clit lightly. She squealed loudly at the touch and tried to get more. “Calm down, calm down. I’ll get there.” Kuvira slowly ran her finger through Opal’s folds, licking her lips as it gathered up her slick. Opal bite down her her lip and raveled her fingers in Kuvira’s hair. Her legs locked around the back of her head and pulled her closer. Kuvira chuckled and Opal shivered at the vibrations. The Alpha moved her finger inward, pushing it her and feeling her walls wrap around the limb. Opal gasped and moaned, clenching her walls tighter.

“A-another,” She begged and sighed happily as Kuvira slipped in another. “Yesss,” She hissed in relief. Kuvira began to pump them, in and out. “Suck my clit.” Wet lips went around her clit and she came, arching her back up. “Kuvira!” The Alpha didn’t stop and went faster with her fingers. Opal moaned loudly and grabbed her hair painfully. “I’m gonna cum again. Kuvira!” She pumped her fingers faster and sucked harshly on her clit. “Fuck fuck!” The airbender screamed and a gust of wind came over them as she came. Opal’s legs fell limp and set the Alpha free.

“Did you just airbend?” Kuvira asked as she sat up, licking her lips and wiping his chin. “Does that happen every time?” She took of her boxers and her dick slapped against her pelvis. Opal swallowed at the sudden parchness in her throat.

“It’s, it’s the only time I don’t have control over myself. It won’t happen every time,” Opal said, catching her breath.

“Are you ready?” Kuvira asked, grabbing a condom and slipping it on. “I’ll be fine to wait until you are.”

“Yes,” Opal husked, pulled Kuvira back down. Their lips smashed together and Kuvira positioned herself at Opal’s entrance. “Please just fuck me already.”

“Be a good girl for me and we’ll get to that,” The Alpha said, remembering what Korra told her. Opal’s eyes turned even darker and she arched, rubbing her slickness across Kuvira’s chest. “Give me your hands and don’t make me ask twice.” The Omega’s wrists were taken by Kuvira and placed over her head. Her panting got harder. “Good girl. Such a good girl for your Alpha. Keep them there.” Kuvira spread Opal’s legs apart and looked at her, making them stay up and in a different place. She slapped her head on Opal’s clit before entering, the curve of her hitting Opal’s spot almost perfectly.

“Ah Kuvira!” The girl yelled, wanting to move but was still at her Alpha’s order.

“Stay like this as long as you can. You can let go whenever you want,” Kuvira told her and placed her hands on the girl’s hips. “Scream as loud as you want.” Kuvira pulled out painfully slow then slammed into Opal with all her might. The Omega screamed with pleasure as her arms and legs shot around Kuvira’s body. She pulled out and slammed in again, Opal screaming but not as loud. “Good girl, good girl.” Kuvira took Opal’s nipple into her mouth and bite down, causing Opal to lean up in pain and grasp the Alpha’s hair. Kuvira pumped in, never going more than an inch out as she fucked Opal into the bed. The Omega moaned with each thrust and each time Kuvira’s abs grinded against her clit.  
“Y-you’re gonna...ha fuck….make me…..Vira fuck!.....I’m gonna cum!” Opal intoned. “Fuck me Vira!”

“I’m doing that!” The Alpha growled, biting into Opal’s neck but not hard enough to leave a mating mark. “Shit fuck Opal…...fuck gonna…...mmm fucking fill you!” Kuvira started up a rough pounding pace again, leaving imprints in Opal’s hips. The airbender yelled in pleasure as the rubbing inside her and on her clit got rougher. “So fucking close!”

“Vira please!” Opal begged. “C-c-can’t take it anymore”! Opal was cut off by her orgasm sneaking up on her quicker than she expected. Her legs clenched around Kuvira’s waist, pulling her deeper inside. The Alpha couldn’t take it anymore and came, filling up the condom quickly. “K-knot me,” Opal whispered in her haze.

“I can’t Opal,” Kuvira whispered back. “We’re going to have to wait until you’re ready.”

“I’m ready now” The girl whined and Kuvira realized it was time for her aftercare.

“Calm down Opal. You were such a good girl,” Kuvira whispered to her, pulling out. Her Alpha whined because it didn’t get to knot or see her cum dripping out of the Omega. Kuvira tied off the condom and threw it in the trash. She got back in bed with Opal and hugged her from behind, kissing behind her ear and rubbing her leg lightly. “Good girl.” Opal’s Omega trilled at the comfort and she snuggled to her touch. “You need to get some food and drink in you, don’t go to sleep yet.” Kuvira moved a little and Opal whined loudly. The Alpha looked at her and saw that she was crying slightly. “Why are you crying Opal?”

“Don’t leave me,” She whined and made grabby arms at her. Kuvira chuckled at the usually smart-ass, head-strong Omega and picked her up.

“I won’t, I’ll carry you,” Kuvira said as she walked over to the door. Sitting in front of it was a paper bag full of food and a case of water next to it. “Can you hold on to me while I move this?” The metalbender picked up the food and water and put them on the table, grabbing some granola bars and a few waters, putting them on the nightstand. She set Opal back on the bed and opened up the food, feeding her. The Omega refused at first and begged for soda and candy but with a stern look and small growl, she ate a whole bar and drank two bottles of water. “Good girl. Come on, let’s nap now.” She cradled Opal and fell asleep holding the Omega.

*** * ***

“So, how much you wanna bet Kuvira is destroying Opal in there?” Jinora asks, taking a sip of her soda. They were in a park across from the outside market. Jinora was teasing Bolin as the sat on the bench and Mako was practicing his firebending.

“Nora! Why did you have to say that? I’m trying to get it out of my head!” Bolin whines, covering his ears and shaking his head.

“Kuvira wrecking Opal, Kuvira wrecking Opal,” The teen teased, blowing wind in his face. Bolin bent a rock at her and hit her square in the forehead. Jinora leaned back up and a small red spot showed on her head. Mako and Bolin laughed. “BO! IMMA KILL YOU!” The younger Alpha chased him around. Korra and Asami walked up to them and the Avatar grabbed the airbender by her collar. “Korra! Let me kill him!”

“Now that’s not the airbender way, is it?” The older Alpha joked and Jinora blew air at her chest, knocking her down and freeing her.

“Airbender, shmerbender,” The girl huffed. “Who cares about the airbender way?”

“Take that back Jinora. I know you really care about it, you were basically raised by Tenzin and taken into his family,” Korra said, glaring at her.

“I’m not the daughter he wants me to be. I can’t replace his girl that died, it doesn’t work like that. Why do you think I resented him? He tried to make me into something that I’m not!” Jinora argued, sitting back on the bench.

“I know he did and I know what he did was wrong. He shouldn’t have tried to steal you away from your sister like that,” Korra says, sitting next to her. Asami sat on her lap and leaned down on her shoulder. “He took care of you.”

“While trying to make me the older sister of his kids. I’m a younger sibling of Opal, not some pure blood airbender. I don’t care that he was Aang’s kid,” She say, crossing her arms. “He never let me do anything and only trained me. Then tried to keep me back from getting my tattoos! Thank Raava for Opal convincing him.”

“You deserved them and I’m glad you got them. They add to your character,” The Avatar said.

“Korra, you’re one of the only Alphas I know. Since you and Mako were older, you got classes on how to control your Alpha, I never made it there,” She looked at the other girl. “Could you teach me some stuff about it? I feel like I’m disconnected from my wolf or whatever and we’re two different things instead of one. I don’t want to lose control and attack someone.”

“Yeah Nora. If you were nervous, you could have asked earlier. No way that I would say no to that,” Korra said and ruffled the girl’s hair with her free arm. “Can you feel your Alpha?”

“Sort of. They’re kind of hidden back in a corner of my mind,” Jinora tells her.

“That’s where you’re going wrong. You have to embrace your Alpha, you can’t be scared of yourself,” Korra tells her. “Let em out.”

“What?” The younger girl asked, a trace of fear in her voice.

“Cut them loose. Don’t hide them away, you gotta embrace them but you have to control yourself still. You have to have a part of you that remains and keeps the balance. But now, let her loose,” The Avatar instruced. “Just let it happen, I’ll stop you if something happens.” Jinora stands up and looks at Korra hesitantly but the older girl nods reassuringly.

“Ok Nora. You got this, just let them take over. Korra will stop you, she won’t let you hurt anyone.” Jinora closes her eyes and balls up her fists, tightly. She taps into the back of her mind and her body shakes slightly as her Alpha takes over. She opens her eyes and releases her fists. They’ve grown claws and the airbender’s eyes have turned silver with a tilt of green. She shrugged her shoulders and cracked her neck.

“How do you feel?” Korra asks and she turns around.

“Very, different. I don’t know if I like it or not,” She says, looking at her hands.

“Run around a bit. Sniff, pick up a scent or two,” Korra tells her. “Come back though, and please don’t attack anyone.” Jinora nods and takes off, dust falls in her trail. “I guess she figured that out.”

“Are you sure she’ll be alright?” Asami asks, waking from her nap.

“Yeah. It’s Jinora. She might be rude and act mean but she’d never hurt a fly.”

*** * ***

“Kuvira, wake uppp,” Opal whined, shaking the Alpha awake. “Please, it hurtss.”

“I’m up, I’m up,” Kuvira said, sitting up and yawning. Her Alpha shot into action at the scent around her. “What’s up?”

“Fuck me again, please. Knot me,” Opal said, pawing at the Alpha’s crotch. She pulled down the covers and took the metalbender in her mouth. Kuvira groaned and her hands shot to the Omega’s hair.

“Fuck Opal,” She gritted through her teeth. The Omega fondled her balls and wrapped a hand around her forming knot. She licked up Kuvira’s shaft and nibbled lightly on her head, sucking the precum that seeped out. “Fuck you’re gonna make me cum!” Opal pulled off and jerked the Alpha.

“No. Cum inside me,” She panted, straddling the other girl.

“Opal, condom,” Kuvira gasped, holding in her orgasm as Opal grinded against her.

“No!” The Omega growled and slipped Kuvira into her. She moaned loudly and came, clenching around the other girl. The Alpha bit down on her neck and broke skin, trying not to cum inside of her.

“Condom,” She huffed as she felt her finish and the clenching stopped.

“I said no!” Opal insinuated as she lifted off her and slammed down. The Alpha’s hands shot to her ass and squeezed, gripping for her life. Opal wrapped her arms around her neck and looked her in the eyes as she rode her. Kuvira cursed and bit her lip as she held herself. “Stop holding it in! I can feel you pulsing inside me!”

“No Opal! Could get you pregnant!” The girl says, her nails breaking skin on Opal’s ass.

“You won’t!” The Omega said, slamming her down on the bed. “Asami made me drink the teaaaa!”

Kuvira sat back up and growled at the Omega, “Should have said something!” The Alpha began to thrust into the girl harshly and bit into her neck, close to her scent gland. Opal screamed as she felt Kuvira’s knot begin to slip into her.

“Fuck!” Opal yelled, digging her nails into Kuvira’s back and neck, drawing a small amount of blood. “Cum inside me! Knot me!” The Alpha thrust up once and the thickest part of her knot slipped in and she came, biting Opal on her gland. Mate biting her. “Fuck!”

“Mine,” Kuvira growled as she pumped into her as she came. “Shit.” Opal slumped on Kuvira’s chest and they fell back on the bed.

“How are you still coming?” Opal moaned as she felt Kuvira lightly spurting into her.

“That’s why I said condom. You wouldn’t…….listen to……..me,” Kuvira said, panting.

“I don’t listen,” Opal said, sitting up. Her black hair was spilling over her shoulder. “Plus, you’re cute when you beg.”

“Am not but Opal…..I think I bit you,” The Alpha says, brushing her hair. On The Omega’s neck was a fresh bite that's red and wasn’t fading away. “Opal, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bite you.”

“I-I-I forced you to knot me. I wasn’t thinking it through,” Opal said, laying down her chest. “It’s ok.”

“Are you sure? What if one day you don’t want be with me and and what if-”

“Shut up Alpha. I don’t even think that I’ll ever want to leave you,” The Omega told her. “It’ll be fine if you just let me bite you next time.” Kuvira looked at her nervously. “You don’t want me to bite you? Wow, I thought you were different.”

“You didn’t let me explain. A girl bit me before and she betrayed me. I just don’t want to be hurt like that again,” The metalbender said.

“I won’t hurt you Vira. I haven’t felt the pain of a mate leaving before but I can get it,” Opal said, rubbing her cheek. “It’ll be ok.”

“Ok Opal. I trust you,” Kuvira said, closing her eyes and sighing. “Still, sorry for biting you.”

“It’s fine Vira. We’ll be alright,” Opal said, laying on her chest. Opal lightly began to grind against Kuvira, her knot knocking inside her.

“Opal, you’re gonna make me cum again,” The Alpha groaned and balled up the sheets in her hand.

“I want you to,” Opal said, grinding against her. Kuvira slid her hand up and rubbing Opal’s clit, cursing as she clenched around her. “Come on Alpha. Cum.” Kuvira did and covered her face with a pillow as she turned red. “What are you doing?” Opal laughed but moaned. Kuvira said something muffled. “What was that?”

“You suck,” The Alpha said, moving the pillow off her mouth.

“I want to see your full face pretty Alpha,” Opal purred, causing the Alpha to warm up.

“Mmm,” Kuvira moved the pillow off and she was lit up red.

“Why are you red?” The Omega asks, brushing her fingers through the Alpha’s hair.

“You just dommed me and I came,” Kuvira said, covering her face with her hands.

“Are you ashamed Alpha? Did you not like it when you get dommed?” Opal said, teasing her. She felt the girl throb in her.

“I like it a lot. That’s the problem,” She whined, still covering her face.

“Why is it a problem? Does it hurt your Alpha?” The Omega teased.

“No, it makes me feel good. I don’t know if I like it or not,” She admitted. “I don’t know if I’d like if you do it again.”

“Well, we can talk about it later Vira. And you’re really really cute when you blush like that,” Opal giggled and Kuvira blushed harder. She kissed her and laid back on her chest, the Alpha pulling the blanket over them before they fell asleep.


	5. Ba Sing Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote too much and it was too long for one chapter so I split it up, here you go.

Jinora ran around almost at the speed of light and howled as she jumped, air flying her further in the air. Her Alpha cheered with happiness as she jumped around.

“This is awesome!” The girl said. Suddenly she stopped and sniffed. She turned around and began to run in the direction of the scent. “What the hell?” Jinora stopped at a corner and walked in, the scent filling her lungs. She pulsed in her pants as she stood behind the unexpecting cause of the smell. Her arms went around their waist and she nudged her nose to his scent gland.

“What are you doing? GET OFF ME!” The person yelled, blowing Jinora off them.

Jinora rolled and hit the other wall. “You’re an airbender?” The Alpha said, trance like and closed off the space between them, backing them against a wall.

“Help! Crazy Alph-” Jinora clasped a hand of their mouth.

“I-I’ll let you go if you don’t scream,” The girl said, regaining her control. “Let me apologize.” He looked at her suspiciously but nodded his head. Jinora stepped back after she sniffed him one last time.

“Who are you?” The other teen asked, fixing his shirt. “Do you know who I am?”

“I have no idea who you are. Frankly, I could care less but my Alpha lead me to you,” The girl said, looking him up and down. He has dark skin with slick combed back hair. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants with black dress shoes.

“I’m Kai, a nobel son’s from Ba Sing Se. I’m here visiting and didn’t expect to get attacked by a crazy Alpha,” Kai said, brushing himself off.

“You’re an Omega,” She whispered to herself and he rolled his eyes.

“Obviously. Your Alpha sensed that, took you long enough to catch along,” Kai said, annoyed. “Now, I must leave. I told my father not to bring me with him but the man didn’t listen.”

“Wait, let me introduce myself at least,” Jinora said, pushing down her insults. “I’m Jinora an airbender. I’m traveling with my friends, on the way to Republic City. We’re going to stop through Ba Sing Se.”

“Why should I care?” The boy said, looking at her judgingly.

“Listen here you stuck up bitch. Quit talking to me like you’re superior,” She growled in his face.

“You switch personalities like it’s a radio. Get a hold of yourself,” Kai said, grimacing, trying to ignore her scent.

“You’re attracted to me. I knew I wasn’t the only one,” Jinora smirked and saw his face light up.

“Shut up scoundrel. Get out of my face,” He growled. Jinora’s Alpha huffed and started to let out pheromones, making him drop to his knees. She pulsed in her pants but ignored it and laughed at him.

“Try me again Omega. See what happens,” She growled. He stood back up and brushed off his pants. She backed him against a wall and kissed his neck.

“Guards!” He yelled and they rushed into the store. Jinora panicked, grabbing his wrist and taking off up the stairs. He clung to her back in fear as she jumped, flying over buildings.

“Put me down!” He screamed. He started to slip and tried to climb up Jinora’s body. “Don’t let me fall!”

“Quit fucking with my face!” Jinora yelled as they dropped. She covered his body with hers as they crashed through the trees of the park and thumped against the ground.

“Nora!” Mako yelled, spotting her. “Guys, I found her!” They ran over to her and Korra bent the bust off her. The Alpha groaned and tightened her arms around the boy. She growled at Mako and Korra and tried to keep him away from them.  
“Let go of me you crazy fuck!” Kai yelled, getting out of her grip. Jinora wanted to chase after him but stopped herself and got up.

“Who’s this?” Mako asked.

“Omega I met. My Alpha lead me to him,” Jinora explained.

“You kidnapped me! I should have you arrested!” He yelled, trying to clean his clothes.

“I panicked, calm your asshole!” Jinora yelled back. “I didn’t mean to take you.”

“Well you did. I’m heading back to my father you filthy girl,” He growled and they walked off opposite from each other. As they got farther away, Jinora heard him let out a loud whine and she rushed back to him. He fell in her arms and rubbed against her. They stopped as they realized what was happening and separated.

“What the hell was that?” Jinora asked, looking at Korra. “You didn’t tell me I would get attached to the first Omega who made me hard!”

“I didn’t even know! That’s how it happened with me and Asami,” Korra asked. “You guys are tied now, even if you don’t want it.”

“That’s crazy! I don’t want to be attached to her. I’m betrothed to an Alpha in Ba Sing Se,” Kai explained. “I’m Kai, from the Upper Ring.”

“You have a stick that far up your ass?” Jinora said. He growled at her and she growled back, his knees buckling. He blew a gust of wind at her as defense and Jinora charged at him.

“Kids kids, calm down,” Bolin said, parting them with his arms. “Kai, you’ll just have to explain to your dad that you can’t be mated to that guy now. You’re with Jinora now.” The two teens glared at each other.

“Absolutely not. That will not happen,” The Omega huffed, crossing his arms.

“It has to,” Korra tells them. “You’ll be in pain without each other and might die.”

“Yo yo yo hold up,” Jinora stated. “I’m not dying now, I want to get to Republic City first. That’s not happening.”

“Kai,” Asami started. “I’ve been to Ba Sing Se, the Upper Ring and I know what happens to airbenders there. It doesn’t matter what Ring you’re from, you can’t trust any people there if you bend air. Not even your own family. Are you a slave for the Queen?”

Kai looked at her, his eyes widening in fear. “N-no! I don’t even know that Queen, let alone being her slave.”

“You’re lying, I can smell it on you,” Jinora said. “Look, I hate not getting along with you and I can’t help it. Just tell me-us what the Queen is doing to you, I mean the airbenders there.”

“She’s………..She’s making them power the city but she’s taken a special liking to me,” KAi explains, rubbing his arms. “She’s my betrothed.”

“That old hag wants you? Has she hurt you?” Jinora asks, stepping up to him. He covers his arms and looks away. “Show me.” He doesn’t. “Kai, show me before I make you.” He looks her in the eye and takes off his shirt. Healed scars and dents decorated his skin and he looked close to tears. “She did this?”

“A-and my father. He flipped out when I presented as an Omega and airbender. He took me to the Queen when I was 13 and she wanted me then. My dad refused, thank Raava, but agreed to let me get married after my 18th birthday. It’s in a few days,” Kai explained, trying to cover himself up but Jinora stopped him.

“I’ll kill them both,” She growled.

“Nora, you can’t kill the Queen,” Mako started. “It’s a deathwish.”

“I’ve got Korra,” Jinora told him. “We can use her status to get close then-”

“Go to jail for assassinating her. I won’t allow it,” Kai told her. “I don’t even know you but I can’t have you die.”

“I’m not letting her hurt you anymore. I knew she was evil and this time I can prove it. Enslaving benders have been banned since the 100 year war! She can’t do it anymore.”

“Do you think she cares? I’m just going to go back to Ba Sing Se and as soon as I turn, she’ll bite me and make me have her pups,” Kai said sighing.

“Listen listen,” Korra said. “We’ll go to Ba Sing Se. When are you leaving Kai?”

“Tomorrow, around noon,” Kai tells her.

“I’m the Avatar alright? We can’t leave here until two days but you and Jinora can’t be away from each other that long. Kai, when you leave, smuggle Jinora with you,” Korra told him.

“Whoa, whoa what about Opal and Kuvira?” Jinora asks.

“We’ll stay, let them ride out Opal’s heat. As soon as they’re done, we’ll come to Ba Sing Se. I’ll introduce myself to the Queen, have a few dinners or so and maybe convince her to let Kai go,” Korra explained.

“Korra, no!” Asami yelled. “That would be publicly announcing yourself and the Red Lotus will come for you!”

“We’ll get on the first blimp to Republic City, I’ll introduce myself to the President and the White Lotus,” The Avatar said. “I know it’s dangerous but it’s about time. I can’t hide myself any longer.”

“Are you sure it will work?” Kai said, hopefully, putting his shirt back on.

“Well don’t knock it till you try it. If it goes wrong we could just kidnap you,” Jinora says, shoving her hands in her pockets. “I’ll take you back to your dad and stay hidden tonight. Just lead the way.” Kai nodded and they walked off. “Tell Opal in very very good detail. You know how protective she is over me.”

“Come on, we should head back,” Korra said and they left.

*** * ***

“I haven’t met an airbender who hasn’t enslaved,” Kai said as they arrived at his hotel.

“I haven’t met an airbender who has been enslaved,” Jinora says, kicking a rock around. “Are we here?” Jinora tilts her head up and it’s lighten up by the moonlight.

“You’re beautiful,” He whispers but she hears him.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Jinora says, brushing off her heart thumping in her chest. “Go inside, open your window, I’ll join you after getting some food.” Kai nods and walks inside the hotel and Jinora heard yelling. She heard a slap and growls, her chest rumbling. Jinora pushes it down, gets some food, walking around the hotel. A window opens and she flys up, going inside.

“You ok?” She asks, as she closes the window behind her. Kai looks at her quickly and wipes away tears.

“I’m fine. Just got in a argument with my dad,” Kai tells her. “I’m going to shower and sleep.” Jinora nods and he walks into the bathroom. She hears the water start up and eats her churro. Jinora kicks her shoes off and lays on the bed. The young airbender finishes off her food and grabs a book from the desk.

“February Moore,” She said, opening the book up. It was covered in scribbles and writing. “What the hell?” Jinora read through the book, realizing it was a journal. “Smart.” Kai had made the outside look like a real book while the inside was his true thoughts. She opened to the first page and began to read.

_Mom died yesterday. Before her lungs gave out, she handed me this book. Told me to record what I think and not to say them outloud. Dad beat me yesterday. I guess he used to beat my mom and now it’s my turn. I want to run away but I know he’ll just hunt me down. I hate him more now then I did before._

Jinora flipped through the pages and chose a random entry.

_She raped me. I want to report her to the police but the police answer to her. I told my dad and guess what he said? Get used to it, you’re hers now. He sold me to the Queen! I have to be her bitch now. I want to kill myself than to ever feel her inside me again. I’m heading to Hercales tonight, he’ll make me forget what she felt like. I cried the whole time she touched me. She put it inside my mouth and touched me. I want her to die, I want to die._

“What are you doing?” He yelled, snatching the book away from her. “You can’t snoop in other people's stuff.”

“I was bored but I’m sorry. I won’t do it again,” She lied, putting her hands up in defeat. “Who’s Hercales?” Kai blushed and turned away, grabbing his clothes.

“An old boyfriend. I had to leave him because of the Queen,” He tells her. Jinora puts her hands behind her head and looks at him while he dresses. She feels herself twitch in her pants as Kai bent down and she looked away, red-faced. Kai put on a silk shirt and walked to the bed. “I am not sharing a bed with you.”

“I’m not sleeping on the floor,” Jinora said back. He glared but got on the bed as she moved over.

“Just control yourself,” He said in a small voice as he set out the flame. Jinora hummed quietly. They laid awake in the dark awake and awkward. “Would you ever force yourself on me?” He whispered.

“Never,” She said back. “Omegas, no matter the gender, deserve to be respected and I’m sorry again for what I did when we first met.”

“It’s fine. I just didn’t want you to mess up my clothes,” He lied, moving his legs.

“I know you told me to control myself but just being this close to you…...turns me on wildly,” She tells me, grabbing the back of her head.

“Is your rut coming on soon?” He asks, looking over his shoulder.

“Yeah, it usually falls a few days after my sister’s heat. She’s spending it with her mate now,” She tell him. Kai turns over.

“Have you, have you ever been hated because of what you bend?” He asks, laying his hand near her.

“Yeah, by my dad. I don’t really remember him but my older sister does. We’re both airbenders and he’s a firebender,” She explains. “We ran away at a young age.”

“Ouch. Was he a supporter of Ozin?” Kai asked, looking at her. She nodded. He went to touch her arm but stopped himself. His Omega was stronger and laid his hand on her bicep. She tensed for a second but let go.

“Yeah. It sucks,” She told him. “You know, this whole time since we met, you haven’t called me Jinora. It’s been, you dirty Alpha or crazy alpha,” She said, mocking him. He laughed then covered his mouth.

“Sorry, I’m used to not being allowed to call Alphas or Betas by their name. Would you like me to say your name Alpha?” He asked, hesitantly.

“I’d like that very much,” She said, going along to make him more comfortable.

“Jinora,” Kai said, leaning up to her ear. Her body went hot and she shot up. “W-what’s wrong?”

“Uh,” She said, covering her crotch. Him saying that and being so close to her put her at full mast. “I’m, I’m fine.”

“I’ve seen my fair share of Alphas trying to hide their erections. It wasn’t my intention to make you uncomfortable,” He says, looking at her back.

“Why why do you talk like that? You’re a year younger than me, you can talk normally around me,” She says, looking back at him.

“Sorry Alpha. I didn’t mean to make y-”

“Quit it Kai. You don’t have to be all proper with me and you don’t have to talk to me like you do the Queen. I know that you probably didn’t have a childhood but you can enjoy yourself with me. You can call me Jinora and call my friends by their names and not their rank. We aren’t going to hurt you for being yourself,” Jinora says, turning to him. She places a pillow over her lap.

“Are you sure Al- Jinora? I don’t want you to get mad at me,” He says, looking down. Her Alpha purrs at his submissiveness and puts a finger under his chin, raising it.

“Kai, I am not your superior. You don’t have to respect me all the time,” Jinora starts. She’s interrupted by Kai moving his face around her finger lovingly and she blushes ferociously. “You can just be an adorable, 17 year old, airbending Omega alright? I’m going to keep you safe and maybe you can regain yourself in the process.” Kai nods and Jinora lay back down.

“Thank you Jinora,” He whispers. He snuggles against her and Jinora tries to hold her breath. “You’re still hard aren’t you?”

“Yeah but it’’ll go down. Hopefully.” He giggled and Jinora felt herself growing to love the sound.

“Your hair looks much better when it’s not slicked back. Your curls are pretty,” She whispered and his purr sent her to sleep.


	6. Discussions and Work Outs

“Jinora, Jinora, get up and hide,” Kai said, panicked as he heard voices outside the door. Jinora shot up and slipped under the bed as soon as the door opened.

“Jodo’Kai, please wake up. Your father will be leaving in two hours times, he wants you to be ready and dress accordingly,” A servants said and left the room.

“Jodo’Kai?” Jinora said with question as she peeked from under the bed. “That’s your full name?”

“My birth name. Before my mother died, she called me Kai because that’s what she wanted to name me. My father and his servants call me Jim’Kai and I don’t ever want you to call me that. It’s too formal, I hate it,” He says, getting out of bed. The Alpha gets up and follows him to the dresser.

“I would have ran away years ago. Why didn’t you?” She asks, messes with some of his clothes. He snatches them back and folds them.

“I tried, after my second time with the Queen. They both hunted me down and found me almost escaping the outer walls. They brought me back and beat me with a belt buckle,” Kai says, drifting off into the memory. “I never tried again.” Jinora went to rub his back but he flinched away unknowingly. “Sorry.”

“No,no. It’s fine, I just have to learn your boundaries and wait until you’re ready. No one’s rushing you,” Jinora said and sat back on the bed.

“JODO’KAI, PLEASE HURRY UP!” A servant called from outside the room and they laughed.

*** * ***

“Do you think Jinora will be ok?” Asami asks, laying on Korra’s chest as the Alpha strokes her hair.

“She can take care of herself but I’ve never seen her more than a few miles away from her sister. Opal will be infurious,” Korra tells her.

“What about you? What do you think will happen once you out yourself as the Avatar?” Asami says, sitting up. “I’ve seen what the Red Lotus can do, I don’t want you to die.”

“I-I know. But listen Asami, as soon as I tell, we’ll go to Republic City. I know that you’re scared to go back there but you have to. You can hire more people for your company and once you start making things again, you’ll make more money. With me around you, your father won’t be able to touch you,” Korra explained. “We can go to the police chief and talk things out with her, and hell, we might get to meet the president.”

“What if the Queen is with the Red Lotus?” The Omega whispers, like it’s her biggest fear.

“Then I’ll take her on. She’s a nonbender and she’s old, I can take her,” Korra says.

“So just cause she’s a nonbender means that she can’t defend herself huh?” Asami teases.

“Did I say that?” Korra questions, flipping them over so she’s on top. “Beat me nonbender, for I am the Avatar. Master of all elements.” Asami laughs at her cheesiness.

“Well Avatar, you must haven’t met me. I’m Asami, the Avaterbender,” The Omega says, wrapping her legs around the back of Korra’s knees and flipping them again. “Nice to meet you.”

“Touche,” The Alpha says, panting. “Asami………..what are we?”

“What do you mean?” The girl asks and they sit up.

“I really like you, like really really like you. I’ve never liked anyone this much before but………..we aren’t mated and I haven’t even kissed you yet,” Korra pointed out and Asami raised an eyebrow. “I really want to, trust me but I haven’t. I just want things to be clear before anything happens. I don’t know if I’m a fling or you just want the Avatar as a notch in your bed or that you have someone waiting for you back in the City. I just want to be clear, communication is key you know.”

“I know Korra and I’m sorry that I didn’t think of how you felt. And no, you’re not just another notch in my bed and no, I don’t have anyone waiting for me. I like you just as much as you like me and I’ve already decided that I want to spend my heat with you and I want you to mate bite me,” Korra looked at her worriedly. “This isn’t my Omega talking, it’s me. I want you kiss you just as much as you want to kiss me. I just haven’t. You already told me that you’ve been sheltered most of you life, I just want to make sure you’re ready.”

“I’ve had my way around a few beds and heats. I’m not a prude if that’s what you’re asking,” Korra said. “I just want to treat you right. I don’t want to jump into bed super fast. I want to woo you, I want to take you out on dates and romantic picnics, making sure that you fall for me before we fall in bed,” Korra explained. “I want to impress you and for you to know what you really, genuinely want.”

“K-korra, I-I-I……...no other Alpha has told me that. They usually take me on one date then we sleep together then they or I leave after we’re finished. I know that there are good Alphas out there and that most aren’t shitheads but I’ve never really came across one that’s patient. You’ve met Iroh for Raava’s sake,” Asami says. “You’re so good to me.”

“I’m just treating you like you’re a person. Same as I’d like to be treated,” The Alpha said, clueless to why Asami was taking it so hard.

“I know Korra, but just promise me, when we get to the city, don’t fall for its outer appearance. Ba Sing Se has a known reputation for hypnotizing people and Republic City…..isn’t any better.”

*** * ***

“Jodo’Kai, your father is ready,” A servant says, opening the door. Kai was waiting with his suitcase and he was dressed in a green dress shirt with yellow pants. He wore a brooch on his collar which stood for “The Queen’s”. The servant grabbed his bags and they walked down the stair, leaving the hotel. A line of cars were waiting outside and Kai got in, next to his father.

“You didn’t slick your hair back,” His father said.

“Father, I remember how mother liked it like this. It won’t do any harm,” He says, sheepishly. His father slapped him.

“One, how many times did I say not to mention your mother and two do not call me father. What is my name?” The older Beta asks strenly.

“Ogah sir. I’m sorry sir,” He says, holding his face.

“That’s right now, put some of this gel in your hair. We must be presentable for the Queen,” Ogah says.

“Yes sir,” Kai says and puts the gel in his hair. He’s sercely glad his father is a Beta because he couldn’t smell Jinora’s anger permeating from behind the seat.

__ _ _  
“Are you sure he’s gonna find me in here? It’s awfully close,” Jinora says as they sneak to the cars._

_“Yes, I’m sure. My father is a Beta and his ability to scent stopped working years ago. You’ll be ok if you don’t make any movement or sounds,” Kai explains as they get into the car. Kai pulls out the seat cover and it shows a hidden compartment. He opens it and Jinora slips in the empty space. It was big enough for her to stretch of her legs if she was slumping over. Kai was about to close it again but Jinora stopped him._

_“Wait,” She says and he looks at her._

_“What?” He says. The boy’s hair was slicked back and she ruffled it up, letting it loose._

_“It looks better like that, plus it’s a work of my art,” She smirks and he closes it in her face. Kai blushes slightly as he leaves the car._  
_ _ _  
“We will be having a large dinner tomorrow. The Queen will be presenting you to the Kingdom as her soon-to-be husband,” Ogah explained.

“Why? I thought it was going to be a private affair?” Kai says, slightly panicked.

“Because, I will get more publicity for my company. Jodo’Kai, I know you’re incompetent but you should have seen this coming. The Queen wants children and she was the Omega who will be carrying them in the spotlight. You will be crowned King, any earthbender’s dream,” Ogah explains. Kai starts to pant.

“Sir, I-I don’t want to be King. I don’t want to be the carrier of her pups, I’m too young to even have pups,” Kai says. His father slaps him again.

“Do you think I care? You will do what the Queen asks of you, whether you like it or not. Do you understand?” Kai said nothing and his father punched him this time. “I said, do you understand?”

“Yes sir, I do,” He whispers and turns away from him. Ogah nods and calls for the drivers to hurry up.

Jinora wants to snake her arm around his neck and wait for him to stop breathing. Her Alpha growled at the man and whined for the Omega. Pups. If Korra and the others didn't hurry up, Kai would have to have the Queen’s pups. Not on her watch.

*** * ***

“Korra, how the hell are you so ripped,” Mako asks. They were visiting a gym, passing the time.

“Dude, I work out and I’m always like sweating for some reason,” Korra says, sitting up from a bench press. “I guess the spirits burn my unneeded calories for me.”

“No…...fair. You have thing to…….burn your weight, I have to spend three hours in the gym for a whole week to get up to you,” Bolin said panting. “You c-cheated.”

“Come Bo. You’re bigger than me,” Korra tells him. “In muscle mass anyway.” Mako laughs and they high-five each other.

“Yeah yeah, shu-” A rock disk flew towards Bolin but he stopped it just in time. “What the hell?”

“Whoa, whoa, sorry bro. That was a misfire,” A person says walking over. “I’ll take that for you.”

“What are you guys doing?” Mako asked as he and Korra walked over.

“We’re Pro Benders and this is where we practice,” The person explains. “I’m Feng and these are my friends, Hovrick and Shadom.”

“Pro Bending. I’ve heard of it, what team are you guys?” Bolin asks.

“Sa’s Sandheads. Are you guys Pro Benders too?” Hovrick asks.

“No, we’re just training,” Korra explains to them.

“Come try it out, it’s a great calorie burner and time spender,” Shadom says. The three agree and walk into a different part of the gym.

“So, earthbenders here,” Feng says, standing by the rock disks.

“Firebenders here,” Shadom says, sitting by some torches.

“And waterbenders here,” Hovrick says by a stream of water flowing under the floor. “You just bend like you’re in a fight, just not fatally.”

“Seems simple enough,” Mako says, taking his stance. He starts to spar with Shadom and gets wiped out.

“Not that simple. You gotta put some power into it,” The other guys says, bending towards Mako as he flips up, redirecting it back to him. “There you go.” Mako tried again and charged, jumping with flames expelling from his feet. Shadom blocked but Mako got a kick in and he fell to the floor. “You’re a natural at this. Why aren’t you a Pro Bender?”

“Spent my life in a closedest academy. Never had the chance,” Mako explains. They continue to talk and behind them, Korra and Hovrick were sparing.

“You’re quicker than any waterbender I’ve seen,” He pants as he sends out small shards of ice and Korra dodges every one.

“I’m just good,” She says, sending her own back, tripping him. She bends ice around his legs and he tries to move out of it. She bends ice up into a ball and it knocks him back, sending him flying and setting him free. “Ha Ha!”

“Damn girl. You’re better than good,” Hovrick says, holding his nose. “Let’s go again.” Next to them, Bolin and Feng were target practicing.

“We got it harder than they do. Their elements are fluid but ours isn’t. We have to target what we want to hit,” Feng explains. He lifts a disk up and it crashing against the target on the wall, crumbling apart. Bolin’s eyes widen and he tries the same thing. The disk lifting, wobbly but he sends it forward, it hitting next to the target. “Come on Bolin, don’t doubt yourself. Just act like you’re a part of the rock, you’re the one controlling it, not the other way around.” Bolin closes his eyes and lifts another disk and switches his feets quickly, sending it flying right onto the target.

“Yeah Bo!” Mako cheered at his younger brother.

“Do it again!” Korra cheered too. He felt his chest warm up and he shot again, hitting closer to the bullseyes. His friends cheered and clapped and Bolin tried again. Each time they cheered and each time they reached closer and closer to the bullseye.

“You did good little bro,” Mako said, throwing his arm over his shoulder. “Come on, we should go back to the hotel.

“Yeah, I’ll pay for dinner,” Korra says, swinging her arm around Bolin’s other side. Bolin smiled and they left the gym.

“Yo Korra?” Bolin asks as they walk to a diner. “Do you think you could teach me how to metalbend?”

“Haven’t you tried already though?” Mako said, gulping down a water bottle.

“Yeah but I want to try again,” He says.

“Yeah sure Bo, tomorrow but for now,” Korra said, stepping in front of him. “Last one to the diner has to flirt with the diner lady.” Korra takes off running and the brothers chase after her, protesting and complaining.

*** * ***

“Jinora, you can come out now,” The note read as she opened the hidden compartment and left the car, making sure she wasn’t seen. She sneaked behind the building which she found out was Kai’s house and went to his open window with his shirt sticking out. A sign that he was still there.

“Did you find anything in the car?” Ogah asks as he steps by Kai’s room.

“It was in my pocket sir,” He tells him and Ogah nods.

“Tomorrow night, we will be seeing the Queen. Be presentable Jodo’Kai or there will be consequences,” His father says as he slam the door shut and locks it behind him.

“He locks you inside?” Jinora says. “That’s shit.”

“It hasn’t even went through my mind as abuse,” Kai says. “Whatever though.”

“I wanted to bite his hand off when he hit you,” Jinora said. “No one needs to touch you like that.”

“I’ve almost become numb to it,” Kai says and sits on the bed next to her. “Why do you care so much?”

“Well……..I really don’t know. My Alpha is pulled to you, it doesn’t want to be away from you,” Jinora told him. “I just feel like I need to be around you. To protect you and keep you safe.”

“My Omega is begging me to snuggle to you and just spend the day in bed with you,” Kai says, laying back on the bed. Jinora follows him and they look into each other’s eyes.

“I don’t know why I feel this way. It’s so weird, especially because we’re so young,” The Alpha says, moving her hand to stroke his face. He jerks at first but calms once he sees that she’s not hurting him.

“Have you not had your first love?” Kai asks, moving to her touch.

“No, not yet,” She tells him and they sit in silence. “........Have you?”

“Yeah, the boy you asked about before. I loved him but my father found out. He got the boy and his family sent away out of Ba Sing Se. I heard that they were in Republic City now,” Kai tells her. “I loved him but I hurt him.”

“At least he got out you know? Ba Sing Se is a shitty place to be born into and it’s harder to get out than it is to get in,” Jinora tells him. “But it’s weird here. I expected it to be different.”

“You didn’t get to see us drive through the lower rings. It’s horrible there but the Queen won’t do anything about it. I tried talking about it once but, she just used my mouth,” Kai says, shuttering.

“The Queen doesn’t deserve you. You are one of the coolest Omegas I’ve met and I’ve met a couple. Kai, we’re gonna get you outta here I promise,” Jinora says, laying her hand still.

“You sure?” He whispers.

“I’m sure,” She says and smiled at me. He smiles back and Jinora sees a chipped tooth that formed into a little fang. “You’re adorable.” Kai blushes and leans up.

“You’re saying that more and more now,” He says and leans onto her as she hugs him from behind. “You’re too nice to me, I’m used to being treated like-”

“You’re garbage. Don’t freak, I won’t ever call you harsh names or curse you out or force you into bed. I’ll let you grow to being around me and then we can move from there. Only when you’re ready,” Jinora whispers, lightly kissing his neck.

“I feel like you’re getting too close to me too quickly. I don’t know if I like it or not. I just want to take it slow, are you ok with that?” He asks, looking at her but not moving away.

“I totally get that,” Jinora agrees, moving away from him. “Just tell me what you’re ok with right now and I’ll won’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“You can still touch me, just tell me when though. I’m ok with my hair being rubbed, you kissing my neck sometimes, you holding me close and uh…….you kissing me if we ever get there. Just please ask me first ok?” He says shyly and scared.

“Yeah Kai. I promise I’ll go the speed that you want me to go. I won’t get impatient unless you lead me on,” She says and tickles him a little. “And I won’t go to another Omega if I can’t stand it anymore.”

The Omega smiles, “Thank you Jinora. You’re the nicest Alpha I’ve ever met.”

“You’re the cutest Omega I’ve ever met,” Jinora flirts back.

“I’m going to get in the shower. I would say that you should get in after me but my father would think someone is here,” Kai tells her. “I guess we have to shower together. No offense but you are starting to stink, Alpha.”

“I…..uh, I understand,” The Alpha coughs out. “You can go first, I’ll get in in a minute.” Kai walks to his bathroom, leaving the door open as the Alpha hears the water start. 

“ _It’s just a shower. I don’t even have to look at him. Just get in, wash and get out. Don’t even have to look at him._ ” Jinora gets up and walks into the bathroom, stripping her clothes off. She opens the door and get in, her back facing Kai.

“This is more awkward than I thought,” Jinora said and he chuckled.

“I’m glad I wasn’t the only person thinking that,” He says and laughs. “How about we both just turn around really quickly? That way it won’t be awkward.”

“That could work,” The Alpha says. “Or I could get hard.”

“Ok so on 3. 1, 2, 3!” They both turn around and look each other in the eye. Jinora’s gaze waveres first and she looks Kai up and down. His chest and pelvis are covered in scars from being beat and his legs weren’t any different. Jinora’s cheeks lit up as she stared at his crotch and felt herself harden.

“Yeah, knew it would happen,” She said, turning back around. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine Jinora, just a body function,” He said, grabbing the soap.

“Yeah but I probably made you feel uncomfortable and shit and I didn’t mean to do it on purpose, I didn’t join in just to get a peek at you and-” Jinora was cut of by Kai leaning on her back. She cursed herself and covered herself as she got harder.

“Jinora,” He whispered in her ear and she shuddered. “I said it was fine. I’ve heard it before, my body has an affect on people and sometimes they don’t even want it to happen. I know you didn’t just get in with me to look at me and get one off. It’s fine.”

“Y-you sure?” She says, still a bit nervous to turn around.

“Yeah I am. Just wash yourself,” He said, handing her the soap. She takes it and thanks Raava when he moves away from her.

“You are a cocktease you know that?” She says, washing herself.

“I’ve heard it once before. I’m just doing what the Queen put in me at a young age, I don’t know how to break out of it,” He explains. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, not your fault,” She says, sighing. She rinised in the water and her shaft still didn’t go down. “Damnit.”

“What? Still compromised?” He joked, rinsing next to her. Her Alpha called for her to jump him now but she kept it down.

“Yes and I wonder whose fault it is. I need to take care of this,” She says, looking down at herself.

“I’ll do it Alpha,” Kai says, slipping into the Queen’s prefered state of mind.

“Kai, no. I am not taking advantage of you. Just get out and get dressed quietly, I’ll be out in a second,” She says and he obeys, though be it sadly. Kai whines as he gets out and Jinora quickly takes care of herself. Thoughts of the boy flashed through her mind as she finished and she rinses herself off again. She turns off the shower and gets out, dressing in some clothes Kai left out for her.

She slumped on the bed while Kai was reading something at his desk. “What you reading?” She asks, looking over at him.

“My mom’s last letter. She didn’t get to finish it before she died,” He said in a small voice. The girl noticed that he took it to heart so she didn’t bother him. “I read it every night.”

“I get that, something to remember her by,” Jinora says, propping up on her elbow. “How’d she die?”

“Sickness. The doctors here didn’t know what. I suggested that we should have taken her to Republic City but my father refused. I can’t help but think that he poisoned her,” Kai whispers and hides the letter in his drawer. “My father will be coming soon, hide until he leaves.” Kai blows out the candles and jumps in bed. Jinora moves to the crawl space between the bed and the wall. They hear the door unlock and open and Ogah standing in the light coming from the hallway. He looks, seeing his son laying in bed, breathing and closes the door, locking it behind him before walking away. A loud slam resounds from the next hall and Kai peeks his head from under the covers. “We’re in the clear, you can get in now,” He says and the airbender gets under the covers.

“Does he always do that?” Jinora ask as she gets comfortable.

“Yeah, last year he found me in bed with someone,” Kai tells her.

“Have you slept around a lot?” Jinora asks, unsure.

“Yeah, I’ve lost count of the people whose forced me and the people I said yes too. They kind of blended together,” Kai tells her. “The Queen did something to me, making me horny and submissive even if I don’t want it. She tells me that it’s just my fault for being an Omega but I don’t think so. I saw her put something in my drink once, right in the open and she force me to drink it. I’ve been like this ever since, wanting sex, wanting someone inside me and I can’t fight back.”

“That sound illegal,” The Alpha huffs. “Once Korra gets here, I’ll take you away from her and see if we can find an antidote.”

“I don’t even know if I want an antidote anymore,” Kai whispers. Jinora strokes his face gently.

“I’m gonna help you and get help for you. I promise. The Queen will never hurt you again ok? You won’t have to have her pups,” She whispers, kissing him on the nose. “Sleep now, you’ll need your energy for tomorrow. Korra will be here.” 


	7. Disguises and Blimp Rides

“JINORA IS WHERE!” Opal yelled, slamming Korra, Mako and Bolin against a wall with a strong gust of air.

“She’s…..in….Ba Sing Se!” Korra yelled. “She…..had to……...go!”

“ALONE! YOU COULDN'T GO WITH HER! MAKO, BOLIN DID YOU TRY TO STOP HER!” Opal yelled furious.

“WE WENT ALONG WITH IT!” Bolin yelled and Opal slammed them harder.

“Opal, calm down!” Kuvira said, trying to stop her. The airbender glared at her and she placed up her hands.

“YOU SENT MY YOUNGER SISTER ALONE TO ONE OF THE WORST CITIES IN THE NATIONS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” The Omega yelled, her parental instinct kicking in.

“SHE’S WITH SOMEONE, HER TRUE MATE!” Korra yelled. Opal stopped and they fell to the ground. She grabbed Kora by the collar and growled.

“She’s mated? I WAS GONE FOR THREE DAYS!” Opal growled.

“She’s not mated Opal, she’s just with an Omega. She meet him a few days ago and their spirits grew attached to each other,” Asami explained. “She can’t be more than a few feet from him or they’ll go into abandonment.”

“Like you and Korra?” Kuvira asked, pulling her mate off Korra.

“Yes and now like you two,” Asami said, spotting Opal’s bite on Kuvira’s neck. Opal calmed down and leaned against Kuvira’s chest.

“She’s there now?” The Omega asks and Korra nods.

“We’re going to join her now alright? An official thing, I’m announcing myself as Avatar to the world and she’ll have to throw a big party because of it,” Korra explained.

“Who?” Opal asks, rubbing her Alpha’s arm.

“The Queen. She wants to breed the Omega who Jinora’s Alpha fell for,” Bolin explained.

“You let Jinora meet the Queen!?” Opal yelled again.

“No no, she’s staying hidden until we arrive. Once we get there, she’ll join us like she never left,” Mako clarified.

“Yeah, then I’ll ask if I can have the Omega for myself and give him to Jinora,” Korra continued to explain. “Simple.”

“There are so many things that could go wrong, you don’t even realize,” Kuvira deadpanned.

“Yeah maybe,” Korra said. “But we’re team Avatar, we’ll be ok.”

*** * ***

“Jinora hide,” Kai whispered and she moved back between the bed and wall. Kai’s door opened and Ogah stood.

“Jodo’Kai, get presentable. We’re going into town today before we see the Queen and I have an unexpected surprise. The Avatar will be coming,” Ogah said. “Quite a surprise indeed, I thought that the cycle stopped. Anyway, hurry. I’ll be back for you soon.” The door closed and Jinora got up.

“You heard that right?” Kai said, holding his chest.

“Yeah, Korra’s coming. You’ll be out of here soon Kai, just hold on,” Jinora said to him. He nodded. “And uh, I’m going to borrow some of your clothes, as a disguise. Can’t exactly wear my glider suit or my normal clothes.”

“I understand. Come,” He said. He lead her to his closet full of clothes. “All presents from the Queen. I hate them.”

“Won’t someone notice if I wear them? Plus my Alpha scent?” Jinora asked.

“Just take the least decorated ones, some of my old clothes and I have this scent blocker. My father gave it to me before we met the Queen. Here you go,” He said, handing to her. She sprayed some on and smelt her scent almost disappear. Like a Beta’s. She put on some binding tighter than normal and put on a dark green shirt with light gold accents. The Alpha grabbed some black pants and green shoes.

“What do I do with my hair? I’ve never really done anything with it,” She asks.

“I’ll put it like a traditional earthbender, just let me get dress first,” He says and she waits on the bed. He puts on a simple white shirt that was a green collar and solid gold buttons. The Omega puts on some yellow pants and simple green slide on shoes. He slicks his hair back with a comb and some gel.

“Ok so, luckily your hair is the perfect length for a bun,” He says, grabbing a rubber band. She sits at the chair and winces as he tightly pulls her hair. Kai ties it into a bun, slicking the sides down. “Perfect,” He says smiling. “Now you look like a noble’s son.”

“Better than nothing,” She says. “I’ll head out now before he comes.”

“Wait, uh can you,” Kai mumbles something she can’t make out.

“What?” She asks, “Come on, speak up we don’t have a lot of time.”

“Hug me? Sort of scent me so I don’t freak out if I lose you in the market,” He asks.

“Yeah I can do that,” She says, hugging him. She was slightly taller and his nose went perfectly by her scent gland. She lightly pumped out her scent and it stuck to him, just enough so he could smell it. “You ok now?” He nods not moving away from her. “Alright Kai, I got to go now.” He nods and steps away. He looks slightly sad so Jinora does her signature kiss to his neck. He hears his father come out the door and Jinora jumps down from the window.

*** * ***

They walk up to the blimp landing site and Asami leads. A guard stops them.

“May I ask who all you are?” He asks, putting his hand on his gun.

“Asami Sato. I’m here to request a blimp to Ba Sing Se,” She says like a proper noble which surprises the others. “I’m here with my mate, the Avatar, and her bodyguards.”

“Uh yes Ms.Sato, Ms.Avatar, I’ll have a blimp here right away,” The guard walks back into his booth and pulls up a radio.

“Bodyguards? Why not servants?” Mako complained.

“I couldn’t say friends, he’d think something was up,” Asami told him. The firebender rolled his eyes and Korra chuckled.

“I’m your mate huh?” She whispered in Asami’s ear and the Omega lit up. She went to apologize, “It’s alright. I like the thought of being your mate,” Korra whispered again, pulling her closer. The Omega blushed again and tried to subtly cross her legs.

“Ms.Sato, we have your blimp,” The guard calls. They open the gates and the krew drive in their bikes and truck. “We’ll place your vehicles in the cargo hold. Lunch is being prepared for you, it should be done soon.” Asami thanked him and Korra tipped him as they entered the blimp.

“Wow,” Mako said as he looked around. Bolin freaked out and was running around.

“This is awesome,” The earthbender yelled. “And it’s so big!”

“Ms.Sato, we’ll be in Ba Sing Se by sundown,” The pilot said. “There are rooms for you and your colleagues to stay while we travel.”

“Thank you again,” Asami said, smiling fakely. Well only Korra could see it. They were lead to their rooms, Mako and Bolin had one, Opal and Kuvira, and Asami and Korra had a suite.

Korra jumped onto the bed face first once Asami closed the door, “I haven’t felt this comfortable in years.”

“Enjoy it, it’s just a favor from me,” Asami said, sitting on the bed. “Ugh, these clothes.”

“What about them?” Korra asks, turning over. Asami had taken her jacket and shoes off.

“I need to change,” The Omega said. “I believe they have bathrooms here so we can shower.”

“Together?” Korra blurted out. Her face matched Asami’s lipstick as she covered her mouth. “Sorry, I just-”

“It’s alright. We can shower together, we are both grown adult,” Asami said, undressing. Korra’s jaw dropped but she fixed her. “Come on.” The Avatar scrambled off the bed and began to undress as well. Her blue eyes fixated on Asami’s chest as the Omega’s shirt fell to the floor.

“ _Get a hold of yourself. You’re Korra the polite player remember? Don’t let a measly Omega distract you_ ,” Vaatu whispered in her head. The Alpha began to pant.

“ _Korra, I know you know but don’t listen to him. He’s the reason why we’re stuck her remember? Just wait until she’s ready, don’t act on your Alpha ambitions_ ,” Raava told her and Korra caught her breath. She shook her head and threw off her shirt. She unbuckled her pants and kicked them off. Luckily she wasn’t turned on at the moment so her boxers weren’t bulging. She turned to Asami and saw her struggling with her bra.

“Need some help?” She asked.

“Maybe, just don’t know why I can’t get this unbuckled, I was fine this morning,” The Omega said frustratedly. “It’s even front facing!” Korra gulped.

“Well tell me if you need it, I’ll start up the water,” The waterbender descendant said, walking into the bathroom. She heard Asami cursing behind her and turned on the faucet. Hot water steamed up the bathroom and she when back into the main room. “Still struggling?”

“Don’t mock me Korra,” The Omega growed. “I hate this thing. Can you just do it?”

“Sure,” She said, walking in front of the raven-haired woman. “I’ve had my experience with these before.”

“All you wear is sports bra,” Asami said, watching Korra’s fingers unbuckle it. She felt the slight heat radiating from her and tried to step back.

“Stay still and that’s not what I meant,” She said jokingly. Korra unclapsed the bra and it fell to Asami’s sides. “Uh, sorry.” Korra turned around quickly but the image had already burned into her brain. Asami’s boobs. They were perfect, just what Korra had liked. Light pink nipples standing out proudly on creamy white skin. “Fuck,” She whispered as she felt herself harden to almost fullness.

“Saw something you liked?” Asami joked. She took of her red underwear and walked into the shower. Korra followed as she peeled of her boxers and sports bra. She stood behind Asami, trying not to look at her body. “You can look at me.”

“Can I? I’m trying to control my situation right now,” Korra said, trying her hardest not to make the Omega uncomfortable. “I’ll be alright.”

“Let’s make a bet. The first one to give up on not touching one another for this whole time and I’m warning you, I like long showers and you’re not leaving until I’m done, wins,” Asami propositions.

“Wins what?”

“Whatever the winner wants to do to the loser, they can’t fight it” The raven-haired vixen smirks. “But we have to look at each other, no touching.”

“You like to torture me huh?” Korra chuckles, looking down.

“I love to,” Asami smirks, pushing her chest up. Korra bites her lips and grabs the soap.

“Just do what you have to do, I tend to win this,” The Avatar says, beginning to wash. Asami licks her lip as the soap rubs against Korra’s abs and her fingers flinch.

“Fine,” The Omega decides, grabbing the body wash and cloth. She begins to wash and hum to herself, blessing Korra with the sound of her voice. The humming turns to singing and Korra curses herself as her cock stands at full mast. She rinies off and stares down at herself, then looks at Asami. The woman is smirking and Korra glares at her.

“You know what you’re doing,” She growls and groans as the hot water splashes on her tip. Asami giggles.“Fine you leave me no choice.” Korra lets out a moan in relief as she grabs her cock. “Great spirits,” She sighs as she begins to stroke herself. “It’s been too long.” The Avatar leans her head against the shower wall in pleasure. She moves faster and looks Asami in the eye. The Omega was shocked and Korra smelled her arousal.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t touch myself,” She jokes and looks down Asami’s body. “You are a work of art, of Raava herself,” She moans out as she speeds up her pace.

“Q-quit Korra,” The Omega says, staring at her cock and hands. “Ss-seriously.”

“I need to take care of myself don’t I?” She questioned. “I won’t touch you.”

“Y-y-you’re making me want to touch you,” Asami stuttered out. “Come on stop.”

“I can smell you,” Korra rasped out. “Spirits you smell so good. Just the smell of how wet you are for me is going to make me cum.” Asami whined loudly.

“Korra,” She whined and her knees gave out. Korra caught her in time.

“You ok?” She asked, moving her hair from her eyes.

“I am now that I won,” She smirked, standing up. Korra slammed her against the wall.

“You suck,” She growled out.

“I know,” The Omega chuckled and slid out the shower, leaving Korra. “Take care of yourself.”


	8. Ba Sing Se

The marketplace was overfilled. Jinora had a had time keeping up with Kai and his father. Their guards were surrounding them at all times and she kept her distance, hiding her face. Kai saw her though, stealing glances every time he could. The Alpha was smart though, changing the places where she watched and acting like she was buying something or talking to people.

“Kai,” His father started. “Pick out something for the Queen. Remember what she’s expecting from you.”

Kai nodded as they walked into a dark store. Jinora slipped in before the guards shut the curtains. The Omega boy walked over to the sheves and his heart dropped at the clothes. It was a store for a brothel.

“Hurry up boy, the quicker we are out of here the better,” Ogah commanded. Kai nodded and grabbed a see-through pair of shorts. His father paid and they snuck out the back. The older Beta wasn’t paying attention and almost tripped over someone walking by.

“Hey boy! Pay attention when someone of importance is walking,” Ogah said, causing them to turn around. Kai smiled, trying to hide it from his father when he saw Jinora looking their way.

“What importance? I see none,” She deadpanned. “How bout you pay attention next time? Think about that.” Ogah growled as she walked off.

“Bring him back to me.” The guards set off and tried to grab Jinora but with a gust of wind, she was behind them.

“Really? Sending your guards when you can’t handle your own battles?” The Alpha stated, rolling her eyes. She walked off through an alley and Ogah gave up.

“Disrespectful mutt.”

*** * ***

“Mako, will I ever find a mate?” Bolin asked, throwing a ball which bounces off the roof into his brother’s hands. They’re on different beds, putting their legs on the wall straight up.

“Sure bro. You just gotta take your time,” Mako said, throwing it back, watching it bounce on the roof.

“You’ve knotted people before right? What’s it like?”

“It feels really nice. But I don’t know how it is on the other side. You might have to ask Opal,” Mako said, oblivious. Bolin lowly whined and the ball hit him in the face. “Oh, sorry bro.”

“It’s fine. Just got distracted...It still hurts to talk about Opal,” The Omega said, throwing it back. He heard it hit Mako’s hands and waited.

“I know how you feel. It hurts falling for the same type. It was like me and Korra you know? It took me a while to get over her.”

“I’m in love with Opal, Mako. I don’t know if I’ll ever get over her.”

“Bo, I was in love with Korra. For months even after we both presented. Do you know the saying little brother?”

“What saying?” Bolin sighed.

“To get over someone, you have to get under someone new. Maybe you’ll find someone in Republic City or Ba Sing Se,” The firebender suggested. “Plus, I’m not mated yet either.”

“You’ve slept with people, I’m still what you consider a virgin,” The Omega said and turned over. “I need to get laid.”

“I agree little brother. We’ll find you someone in Republic City.”

“I can’t believe that we’re almost there. Ba Sing Se too. I never thought that we would go to places like these,” Bo said.

“Me either. I can’t wait, we can try new foods from different places, not just earthbender or airbender.”

“Aww yeah. I couldn’t stand eating vegetables all the time. Luckily Pema snuck us in some meat every once in a while.”

“Yeah, I loved the spicy stuff,” The older boy said.

“I never knew how you did it. I always liked the meatier stews and such,” Bo said. “You think it has something to do with our parents?”

“Yeah. From what I remember, our mom was a firebender and our dad earth,” Mako told him, tossing the ball.

“Do you think we’ll find them in Republic City?” Bolin questioned and threw the ball back to Mako. The older brother didn’t answer but caught the ball. “Mako?”

“Bo………..about our parents,” He started and sat up. “They’re………..they’re dead Bo.”

“What? Dead how, wait what do you mean? When did they die, have you been talking to them without me?” Bolin exclaimed.

“No no Bo. They died years ago man, years. I was eight, you were six. I saw them get killed by a bandit firebender,” Mako told him. “You were at school at the time, I didn’t want to tell you.”

“H-how come I don’t remember?” Bolin said, tears started to drop. Mako sat next to him.

“You were six, Bo. People don’t remember things from when they’re six unless they really think about it. You know what our parents look like, you know what they sound like….you just forgot.”

“How come you didn’t?” The Omega snarled, tears covering his face. “How come you didn’t tell me?”

“I heard their screams, Bo. I saw their blood spatter on the walls, I still remember the smell of their burning flesh. I never wanted to tell you, I didn’t want you to remember. I heard Ma say your name before she died. Dad handed me this scarf but he died,” Mako said, touching the red on Bolin’s waist. “I know it wasn’t right telling you but I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I-I-I know what you mean Mako, b-b-but it still hurts find out y-years later that your parents are dead. I’m not m-mad but it j-just hurts,” The Omega cries and Mako holds him.

He feels Bolin crumbling his shirt and feels a wet spot forming on his chest. He rubs his brother’s back and Bolin lets everything out. He cries for his heart, he cries because it’s shattered. He cries as he remembers bits and pieces of his mother’s smile and his father’s laughter. His chest hiccups and he snorts, crying harder. Mako ruffles his hair and whispers to his brother as he cries the ride away.

**///**

They arrived in Ba Sing Se just before nightfall. The pilot showed them out and to a hotel in the Upper Ring.

“Ok so now, we just got to find Jinora,” Korra said as they gathered in the living room.

“How will be find her? Do you know how big Ba Sing Se is? How do you even know if she’s not captured?” Opal said, placing her hands on her hips angrily.

“You underestimate me sis, ouch,” The youngest Alpha said walking in. She was eating an apple and sat on the arm of the couch. “What up?” Opal grabbed his sister by the collar and shook her.

“Don’t ever, EVER, do something like that again! Do you hear me?! Do you know how worried I was, you could have gotten killed!” She cradled her sister’s face with her hands and hugged her tightly.

“Opal……….can’t…...breathe,” The Alpha wheezed, faintly patting her sister’s back.

“Don’t care. I missed you and your rude ass,” Opal said, hugging her tighter, lifting the younger airbender off her feet. She let her go and Jinora wheezed, leaning on the table. Kuvira chuckled and she flipped her off.

“How have things been here with Kai? Have you seen the Queen yet?” Korra asked, her eyes on the girl as she sat on the coffee table.

“No but tonight. Ogah, his father, said that the Avatar was coming so they’ll be there with the Queen. I’ve only heard about her from the things that Kai told me,” Jinora explained. “She’s a fucking rapist.”

“She’s already had sex with Kai? He’s only 18,” Bolin exclaimed.

“Ba Sing Se is fucked up ok? She’s been doing with him since he was 14, when he presented. His dad won’t let him call him dad and made him shop for lingerie today. The cops answer to the Queen so he couldn’t even report it. Ba Sing Se is a major shit show man,” She said, laying back.

“When is the dinner?” Asami asked and as if on purpose, the doorbell rang. Jinora placed her finger over her mouth and mentioned for Korra to answer it. The Avatar opened the door.

“Ms. Avatar, the Queen has invited you and your party to her celebration. She is showing off her soon-to-be mate and husband. She would love to show you her palace and wonders. The apparel is very formal,” The messenger said snottily. “Do not bring any animals. It is in two hours, I will be back then.” He left and she closed the door.

“So...you guys heard all that right?” She said, sitting back down. “Her wonders.” She chuckled and Bolin laughed.

“You guys are a bunch of idiots,” Asami said, trying to keep in her laughter.

“The apparel is veryyyy formal,” Mako joked, posing as the man as he hopped around, not lifting his feet off the ground. They all laugh and Korra is clenching her stomach.

“Uh, ugh stop,” She laughed, leaning on Asami’s shoulder. “Dear Raava.” They all calm down and Kuvira scoffs again, lowly laughing.

“I had this place ready before we got here so there should be clothes for all of us that fit. Jinora, you don’t have to change unless you want to, Kai dressed you good,” Asami said as Korra fiddled with her hand.

“I have to, Kai’s dad saw me earlier.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell us that?” Opal said, breaking the gentle atmosphere.

“I’m sorry, he didn’t really saw my face and thought I was a boy anyway. I’ll be fine if I wear my hair down and something else that’s not green. I’ve seen so much green the past few days, I want to throw up,” She said. “I’m going to shower.” Jinora walks off and Opal rolls her eyes.

“That could mess up the plan, what if he recognizes her?” Kuvira said, sitting up.

“She said that she didn’t let him really see her face. I think it’ll be alright,” Mako said. “Let’s just get ready.”

**\\\\\**

“Just for your information,” Korra said, twisting the dark blue tie on her neck, looking in the mirror. “I don’t know how to tie a tie, I was never taught.” She heard Asami chuckle in the bathroom.

“Just for your information,” The Omega started, walking into the main room. “I was taught.” She turned Korra around and tilted her head up. She carefully pushed the silk under the fold of the collar and tied it tightly, resting on Korra’s adam apple.

“Wow….you uh…..you look fucking wow,” The Alpha said, starting to pant. Asami was dressed in a black dress with a slit on her leg. It was a traditional Fire Nation dress and it was clasped all the way to the top. It had a red floral collar with gold patternings and three clasps on her hip. Her long raven hair was hanging on one shoulder and she had on gold and green earrings. “Fuck you look beautiful.”

“You’re not so bad handsome,” She commented, looking Korra up and down. The Avatar was dressed in a blue suit with a black shirt. “Simply waterbender,” Asami thought as she saw that the Alpha had on the water nation’s symbol on her chest. Her hair was combed back into a small ponytail that was resting on her head, showing the patterns she hid under her hair.

“What are these? I’ve never seen them before?” Asami asks, running her hands over the intricate designs.

“They aren’t tattoos, they’re carved into my skin. One is for Raava and one for Vaatu. I don’t know how they got there, they’ve just always been there,” Korra explained, enjoying the feel of Asami’s fingers there. “I always hide them, I think they make me look like a freak you know?”

“They’re not freakish, I like them,” The girl said, moving her hands. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah. Do you have your bag just in case of a speedy get away?” The Avatar said, grabbing hers.

“Yup, packed with toothbrush, first aid, toothpaste, a radio, soap, cash and food,” The nonbender stated. “Let’s go.”

*** * ***

They arrived at the Queen’s palace just as the moon rose. Opal noticed that her sister was impatient, bouncing on the balls of her feet nervous. She had smelled different, bland even, the Omega noticed.

“Nora, you alright?” She said, placing her hand on her shoulder.

“Nervous, scared for Kai and I feel him, I feel that he’s close and I can’t keep still,” The young Alpha told her. She was dressed in an air nation suit, her glider under her clothes. Mako and Bolin had on black suits with their respective ties colored after their bending. Kuvira had on silver and light green for Zaofu and Opal had gone with a simple yellow dress with an orange scarf on her waist.

“Calm down. We’re almost there,” Opal said as they walked up to the palace.

Dai Li were lined up at the sides as they walked through the doors. Korra had her arm linked with Asami’s and Opal’s had hers linked with Kuvira’s. Jinora, Bolin and Mako surround them as if they were guards.

A servant lead them to a table were Korra sat the closest to the Queen. Jinora saw Ogah and pointed him out to the others.

“If he’s already here, so is Kai,” She whispered to herself, looking around for him. She sniffed, trying to pick up his scent but there was too many people. She slumped over on the mat as she didn’t spot him. Suddenly it went dark and put the krew on edge. Torches lit up leading to the Queen’s table then the lights went back on.

“Please stand for your majesty, the Queen!” An announced said. Trumpets began to play with pounding drums. A loud clash as the Queen entered the room. The older woman sat in her throne. She was donned in lots of gold with green attire. She wore a large golden crown with green and bronze jewels. In her hand was a gold chain that was linked to

“Kai,” Jinora gasped as she saw the Omega on his knees. He wasn’t wearing anything but the lingerie his father had gotten and a gold collar with the earth nation’s symbol engraved on it. Her Alpha growled at the Queen but it was covered by the loud music.

“Queen Hou-Ting!” The announcer said and there was applause. Fireworks went off behind as she sat in her throne. Everyone sat as the music went dead.

“Greetings fellow people of Ba Sing Se,” Hou-Ting’s voice boomed through the hall. “I am delighted to see that you have joined me for my celebration. Today, you will meet my new mate and husband.” She tugged on Kai’s leash. “This is Jodo’Kai Gun, my Omega!” Everyone cheered as Kai stood on shaky knees. His eyes met Jinora’s and she saw tears. “But that is not all. Unexpectedly, the Avatar is here with their mate. Avatar, wherever you are, may you please stand.”

Asami took Korra’s hand, holding it tightly as they stood. Cheers filled the room and cameras flashed in their faces. They waved before sitting back down.

“What is your name Ms. Avatar?” Hou-Ting called out.

“Korra. J-just Korra,” The girl said, smiling slightly.

“Korra...can you show us that you’re the real Avatar?” She asked. Korra nodded and stood. She focused on a candle on the table and moved her hands upward, causing the small flame to roar into a big fire that was shaped like the fire nation. She brought it back down and moved to the cup of water at her table. Korra expanded the water by gathering more that was in the air, bending it into the shape of the water nation symbol and froze it before bending back into her cup. The crowd cheered as she took some rocks from the ground, mending them together in the shape of the earth nation symbol. Asami saw sweat forming on her forehead as she set it down, leaning on the wall.

“I can’t really show you airbending,” She scoffed and the crowd laughed along with the Queen.

“You are a treat Ms.Korra,” Hou-Ting said. “I’d liked to thank the Avatar for coming with her friends and mate. We are lucky to have you.”

“Thank you for having me your majesty,” Korra said, slightly bowing to her.

“Later, we must talk in private, but now, let us celebrate! Drink, eat, have a marvelous time!” The Queen said, raising her wine glass. The music sounded off and everyone began to eat.

Jinora meet Kai’s eyes again and he whispers something to the Queen. She nodded and unclasped his leash. He walked off and Jinora slipped away following him but nodding towards Korra and the others.

She followed his faint scent down a hall but didn’t see him. She went to turn around but someone snatched her into a room.

“Raava do not do that!” She exclaimed as the scent of Kai filled her nose.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to cause any noise, I told her I was going to the bathroom,” Kai explained. Jinora looked at him and nodded.

“How are you doing? Did she make you do anything yet, did she bite you?” She asked, touching his neck and shoulder lightly.

“No, just made me use my mouth a little earlier, nothing big,” He explained. “What’s the pl-”

Jinora involved him in a hug, lightly biting his scent gland. “I didn’t like her around you fucking one bit. I want to ripe her eyes out just for looking at you.” He bit his lip as he felt her hands on his ass.

“Jinora, it’s fine,” He said, trying not to moan loudly.

“I know that I have no right or reason to touch you lit this but seeing her with you pissing me off so fucking much Kai.” She let him go and he whines. “I want to make you mine but I’m fine to wait until you are ready. I just hate that bitch.”

Kai chuckles, “So do I. What’s the plan?”

“I don’t know but I want to get out of here right now. Do you think we’d get away if we just ran and waited for the others?”

“I’m not sure. The Dai Li could get us. I tried to run before but they caught me.”

“They don’t even know we’re gone. We could slip away, the Queen would disband the party and we could leave in the crowd. Foolproof. Just get with some betas and get some rags on, sneak away.”

“It could work or we could be hung to dry. What do you think?”

* * *

* * *

 

“FIND HIM! FIND THAT BOY NOW! EVERYONE OUT NOW! LEAVE!” Hou-Ting yelled and the crowd scrambled towards the exit.

“Fucking Jinora.” 


	9. Escape

“We have to find them before she does,” Korra said as they sneaked around back of the palace. It was her, Opal and Mako on the rescue mission, Kuvira, Asami and Bolin were guarding the bikes and truck.

“Why did she have to run off like that? We had a plan,” Opal hisses as they scale the wall.

“She’s your sister alright? Ask her that before I kill her,” Mako hisses back. A few Dai Li past them and they go still.

“Where would they be at? Do you smell her anywhere?” Mako asked, sniffing around.

“I know my sister’s scent, I can spot it out for miles.” She paused and took in a deep breath. “This way.” 

* * *

 

 

"Jinora, this was bad idea,” Kai said as they sneaked down the halls.

“Shut up, don’t you think I know? I just didn’t think she’d react this badly,” The Alpa huffed. She placed a finger over her mouth as some more guards pasted.

“You hurt her pride,” Kai whispers. “Of course she would.” They slipped into a room and locked the door.

“You could have told me that boy, you think I was acting with my right mind?!” She growled, looking for a way out.

“I tried but you distracted me with your Alpha shit.” She growled at him but shook her anger off.

“Just find a way out of here ok?” Kai rolled his eyes but nodded.

“What even is this room?” She asked, feeling around.

“I’m not sure, see if you can find a light or something.” Jinora touched the wall and felt around. She found a nob and turned it. The room lit up and they blinked a few times.

“What the hell?”

“It’s a Dai Li storage room. For their uniforms,” Kai explained. “We could use these to get out.”  
“Yeah, find your size.” They put the bigger robes over their clothes and placed the hats on before walking out. Jinora looked around, checking and they left.

They started to walk at a normal pace, keeping their eyes down. Kai lead her to the garden and was going to open the door but

“Hey! Wait up!” A guard called out. They froze but didn’t turn around. “Have you seen the Omega?”

“No, not yet,” Jinora says, hoping he doesn’t make them. “We’re looking outside now.”

“Ok, just let me get my partner and we’ll join you,” The Dai Li says. He walks off and they rush through the door. “HEY!”

“Go go go!” Jinora yells. They rush through the door and make it to a high break wall. “Kai!”

“Sorry, I thought this was the right way, I’m not out much!” He yells. She spots some crates beside them and she grabs his wrist, pulling them down. The Dai Li busts through the doors.

“Find them. You can kill the Alpha if you please,” The lead says. Jinora motions for Kai to cover his mouth and he clamps it shut with two hands. She starts sneaks off to the other side of him but hears grunting and groaning.

“Get them,” A Dai Li says but Jinora hears him hit the ground in pain. Suddenly there was a hand behind Kai and they were yanked up. Jinora elbowed them in the stomach and they cursed.

“Goddamnit Jinora,” Mako groaned, clutching his stomach.

“Mako? What?”

“Jinora, I’m killing you when we get out of her,” Opal growled, grabbing her sister’s collar and snarling at her. “Korra, get the boy.”

“Kai, can you hang on to my back?” She asked and he nodded. They scaled the wall again and made it to the outside. Dai Li were tracing down the walls, no one was alone. Korra cursed as they slid down and hide behind some bushes.

“Where’s Kuvira?” Mako whispers, looking around.

“A few blocks down, hiding. I told her to keep her distance,” Opal told them and Korra nodded.

“We just gotta get away without calling them to us.”   
“A distraction?” Jinora offers. “I can do it, I’m rather annoying.”

“Nora,” Opal started.

“Let her. She can get away the fastest anyway,” Korra said. “Go, make sure the lights get placed on you. Opal, once we get to the town, stay at the border for her. Tell her where we’re going.” Jinora walks off, making sure she’s well enough away before coming out in the open.

“Yo Dai Li!” She yelled, walking into the courtyard before the door. She sees the lights come to her and the others run off in the darkness. “Hey what up guys!”

“What are you doing here girl?” A guard asks, grabbing her arm. She blows him back.

“A lady needs her personal space you know?” She says. “What are you up to?”

“It’s an escaped airbender! Get her before she gets out!” The Dai Li surrounded her and charged, bending rock hands towards her. She bends a large spiral of air around, making her suit fly off. She jumped, taking off in the spiral, flying upward. The Dai Li sent gloves up towards her, trying to ripe her glider suit but she dodged them. She propelled herself and flipped, sending down a strong forceful gust of wind. The rock gloves smashed apart as they hit the ground and the Dai Li groaned as the debris hit them, knocking them down. Jinora glided away, dodging chucks of earth that came her way.

She saw her sister on the ground and landed next to her.

“They after you?” Opal asked.

“They’re after me.” Suddenly the sisters were surrounded by Dai Li. The men stomped forward, raising the ground up and over them. Opal drew in the wind behind them, tripped them and slamming them to the ground.

“Hold!” One of them yelled and they got closer to the sisters. The walls rose over Opal’s head and the moonlight started to dim. But before it was gone completely, the ground under them rumbled and the walls broke up. Opal covered Jinora’s head as rocks went flying away from them. The airbenders looked up and saw Kuvira fighting off the Dai Li. One ran up the wall behind her, shooting a glove but she countered, sending it back onto them. They slammed against the rock wall, blood seeping from their head.

“Take her out but don't let them get away!” The leader yelled, approaching Opal and Jinora again. Kuvira cut a large piece of earth from the ground and rose it up, smashing down, creating a cloud of dust.

“Opal, Jinora Run!” They heard her yell and then more grunts. The sisters, ran down an alleyway to a clearing.

“Get in, get in!” Asami yelled from Kuvira’s truck. Kai helped them in and they took off.

“What about Kuvira?!” Opal yelled looking back. She stopped the cloud of dust and abruptly a slam into the truck bed. The master metalbender was there and was hitting the top of the truck. Asami punched it and they took off.

“Go Go! They’re aren’t stopping!” The Alpha yelled, bending scrap pieces of metal towards the chasing Dai Li. She wasn’t fast enough to block a rock glove and it wrapped around her ankle. She screamed in pain but bent a strip of metal around a guard’s face and he fell in pain. Asami floored it, taking off faster. They swerved through thin and thick alleyways. They got further and further away from the Dai Li with each turn.

“Asami, turn the lights out and hide someone where!” Kuvira yelled. The Omega swerved into a small alley and turn the truck off. Kuvira jumped in front and rose the ground up as a cover. They were all silent as they heard voices past by and footsteps. Kuvira held the wall as sturdy as they could until they left.

“Hey! Tire tracks!” One yelled out, close to the wall. Opal clutched the leather of the seat and Asami quietly started up the truck. The wall started to rumble and Kuvira held it up for as long as she could. Which wasn’t long because just as it went down, a crash shook the earth. Lights flooded the road and the exhaust of bikes were in the air. The Dai Li ignored the others in the alley as the leader was smashed against the wall with a whimp of water. Fire blasted, making the other scrambled on their feet. As they were running, small stages of earth jutted out of the ground tripping them up. They fell and a massive gust of wind sent them flying. They held their breath and Kuvira was on guard as the person came around the corner.

“Are you guys alright?” Korra asked. Her sleeves were ripped off and she was panting. Mako and Bolin came up beside her. “We brought the rest of the bikes.”

“We need to go, now,” Kuvira groaned in pain. She knew her ankle was broken and she limped into the bed of her truck next to Opal and Jinora’s bikes. “Opal, drive my truck. Nora, Kai hide in the back.” Asami got on back with Korra and they lead the way out.

 *** * ***  

"What part of our plan didn’t you understand!” Opal growled at her sister as she watched Korra heal Kuvira’s ankle.

“It wouldn’t have worked, we didn’t know her, she wouldn't have given him up like that,” The Alpha growled back and hissed as Kai treated her forehead. Asami, Mako and Bolin were out, keeping watch. They stopped at a house were no one was in or even near. A perfect hideout until they got out to the city walls.

“We could have gotten killed with your ignorance!” Opal yelled.

“We’re alive are we not?” She snapped at her sister.

“Your headstrongness got Kuvira hurt. What if she died? What if you died?” Opal argued. “You can’t just act on your impulses.”

“I’ve done it every day of my life so far, I’m not changing,” Jinora growled. Opal stepped up to her and Jinora snarled in her face.

“YOUR IMPULSES GOT MY MATE HURT! IT GOT YOU HURT! ALL OF US INCLUDING YOU COULD HAVE DIED AND YOU DON’T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!”

“YOU CAN’T USE LOGIC ON EVERYTHING LITTLE MISS PERFECT! LIFE ISN’T FAIR AND PLANS DON’T ALWAYS WORK!” Their chests were heaving and they were expelling anger with every pant.

“Hey CALM DOWN!” Korra yelled stepping between them. “This fighting and yelling won’t help anyone. Turning against each other is stupid especially between sisters. Now both of you calm down and go to sleep. Chill the fuck out.” Jinora stopped off and went outside, slamming the door shut. Kai followed her, sighing.

“How dare you defend her? It could have been Asami who had gotten hurt,” Opal snarls.

“It wasn’t. Kuvira isn’t fragile and you know that. And I wasn’t defending Jinora but yelling at her isn’t going to make her listen to you. You know that too,” Korra scolded the Omega. “I’m not telling you to do it now but talk to her later, when both of you have calmed down. For now, just take a nap or something.”

Opal rolled her eyes and stormed up the stairs, slamming the doors to a different room.

“You have good choice in mates,” Korra joked and finished wrapped up the Alpha’s ankle.

“You slept with her first,” Kuvira joked as the Avatar helped her on the couch. Korra grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.

“Ha ha, very funny.” The news was one so she turned it up.

“ _Breaking News! The Queen’s mate was stolen tonight at her celebration. The suspects are the Avatar and her colleges. If you see these people, please do not fail to contact the police or your local Dai Li station._ ”

“Great. My mother would be so proud,” Kuvira joked as she leaned back. “My grandmother actually would be proud now that I think about it.”

“Who’s your grandmother?” The Alpha asked, drinking the rest of her beer.

“Toph Beifong. You might know her,” Kuvira deadpanned. Korra spit out her drink.

“You’re a Beifong?!”

“Adopted but yeah. I’m a Beifong,” Kuvira said. “I don’t tell people because they react like that.”

“Wait wait. The police chief of Republic City is your step-aunt and you didn’t disclose?”

“Eh kinda. I’m more like her kid,” Kuvira said, scratching her chin.

“YOU’RE LIN BEIFONG’S DAUGHTER!”

“I lived with my aunt Suyin in Zaofu, Lin couldn’t take it if I got hurt,” Kuvira explained. “No big deal.”

“Why didn’t you tell us? You trust us right?”

“I’m a great judge of character, my mother’s a detective. Of course I trust you guys,” Kuvira says. “Just hasn’t come up that I’m related to them.”

“That’s why you’re so good at metalbending. You learned from the creator,” Korra said, liquefying the tin can into a round ball and spinning it around.

“Yeah. I haven’t been around Grandma Toph much but she doesn’t dislike me. She treats me and trusts me like I’m a blood Beifong, I love her like she’s my blood you know?”

“I..I guess. The only family I’ve had is the guys and now you, Asami, and Kai. Before that it was just me and the siblings. They’re like my blood,” Korra tells her.

“I understand that. I’ll take you guys to meet my aunt and cousins one day, they’ll love to have you.”

“Thank Kuv.”

They watch tv for the next hour, turning on a ProBending game. They cheer for the same team like they’re sisters and Korra’s never felt more comfortable. 

*** * ***  

"Are you ready to go back inside?” Kai asked, looking at Jinora. The girl was staring up at the stars. She had jumped up on the roof and it took Kai two minutes to find her.

“No. Opal’s still mad at me,” Jinora sighed. “I really pissed her off this time.”

“Doesn’t mean she’s still mad. She was just pissed because Kuvira got hurt. That’s not your doing.”

“It’s my fault Kai. If I would have just stuck with the plan, we wouldn’t be hiding out here, we’d still be in a nice hotel in the city.”

“Jinora, it’s not your fault. Her ankle isn’t even broken, it’s just swollen.”

“When she screamed out, I saw Opal’s heart drop. Fear flashed over her face until she saw Kuvira get back up. She’ll never forgive me for that,” The Alpha said and held her legs. She began to cry and Kai whined.

“Nora,” He whispered and put his arm around her shoulders. “She’ll forgive you, it’s not that back, Kuvira could be worse.”

She cried on his chest. “Now I’m embarrassing myself in front of the Omega I like.”

“Crying is not embarrassing, it’s fine.”

“It is to me. I have to be strong and tough to defend my sister. I don’t care if she’s the older one, I need to be there for her.”

“I get that. I was like that with my mom, I tried to defend her from my dad. You just want to protect her.” She nodded. “Be there for her.” She nodded again. “It’s fine to show emotion sometimes then. I know that it hurts when someone you love a lot yells and is angry at you, especially a sister.” Jinora cried more and drenched his shirt. Well, her shirt. She heard wind whirling and someone land on the roof.

“Nora?” A whisper asked. “Nora, come here.” Jinora moved away from Kai and didn’t turn until she had wiped all her tears away. “Kai, could you?”

“Yeah,” He smiled slightly. Jinora kissed the side of his neck and he went back inside. Opal sat next to her and Jinora sniffled, holding in her tears.   
“Nora, I’m not mad at you anymore,” The Omega started. “I’m sorry if I got you upset.”

“I’m not upset,” She lied with a thick voice.

“I heard your conversation. I was on the balcony below you,” Opal told her. “Listen, I never knew that you’ve tried to protect me. I never picked up on it.”

“Good for you Ms. Perfect,” The Alpha huffed, turning away from her more. Opal rolled her eyes and nudged her sister.

“Take me seriously alright? I’m trying here. You’ve done enough for me, Nora and you don’t have to do anymore.” Jinora’s ability to hold in her tears was failing her. “I loved what you do for me, you make me proud every time. We both know that you’re impulsive and you can’t control yourself sometimes and it makes you think that something is wrong with you but, nothing is. You’re smart, you’re fast, you’re strong. And you care about what you do even if you do it before you think. Just the fact that you think about it after, means that you care. I love that you do.” Jinora’s chest hiccupped but she held it in. “And, it’s not embarrassing to cry.”

The younger airbender hiccupped once more and her tears broke loose. Opal wrapped her arms around her sister tightly and began to rub her back. Jinora grabbed her shirt and bunched it up in her hands tightly.

“It’s ok Jinora, it’s ok,” Opal whispered in her ear as Jinora bawled. Opal pulled her onto her lap and held the Alpha as she wept. “I know it’s hard but you’re not alone anymore. You don’t have to be scared anymore. No one will hurt you or me anymore.” Opal felt her heart shatter as her sister cried more. She kissed her forehead and held her, gently rocking her until her cries calmed down. Jinora snuggled into Opal’s chest and the older girl began to hum to her. 

* * *

_“What are you singing Mommy?” Opal asked, watching her mother rock her sister._

_“A little song. It helps Nora calm down when she cries,” Kieman said to her daughter. “I’ll teach you the words so you can calm her down one day.” Opal nodded and sat beside her mother at the table._

_“You’re my little warrior,” Their mother began. “You come home to keep me safe. You come home to make my day. You come home to hold me tight. But sometimes, you come home to cry on my shoulder. You come home to see that I’m ok. You come home to set your feet on the ground. You come home bloodied and bruised. But it doesn’t matter. Because you come home.”_

_“Where you learn that?” The young girl asked._

_“From my mother. She used to sing it to my father to calm his nightmares.”_

_“When will we meet grandpa and grandma?” The young young girl asked. Kieman looked down at her and stroked her face._

_“Soon, I hope. You’ll spend a long week with them,” She started to describe her parents but the front door burst open. Jinora was shocked out of her sleep and started crying._

_“Kieman, why are these rats in the kitchen!” Bukim yelled, drunk and blasting fire towards them._

_“Opal, take your sister and go to your room. Move the dresser in front of the door,” Kieman said, pushing them off. Opal ran with her sister in her arms and locked themselves in their room. Jinora was still crying even after Opal moved the dresser in front of the door. She heard her father shouting and yelling through the wall, trying to drown them out. Opal took Jinora in her arms again and began to hum to her, calming both of them down._

*** * ***

Did she fall asleep?” Asami asked, looking at the two Alphas on the couch. She has just came back inside with Mako and Bolin after keeping watch and patrolling the border. No signs of life were around them so they just went inside.

“Looks like it. Korra’s easy to put to sleep,” Mako commented, grabbing his bag. “What are the sleeping arrangement tonight? There’s only one bedroom.”

“Alphas downstairs, Omegas upstairs,” Opal said as she came down the stairs. “Seems alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fine with me,” Bolin yawned. “Should we wake them up?” They looked at the two Alphas on the couch. Kuvira was leaning on Korra’s shoulder and Korra was leaning on her head.

“Nah let’s leave them,” Opal said, grabbing her bag. Suddenly, a pillow flew and hit them in the face. Asami looked over and saw it was Jinora from the lounge chair. Kai was next to her, leaning on her shoulder. The girls scrunch their noses and blinked thier eyes as they yawned.

“AH! They both yelled as they jumped back from each other. Kuvira wiped the slobber off her chin and they both nodded at each other to never talk about this again. As they looked up they saw that there was no point. Mako, Bolin and Jinora were sniffing their laughter but it didn’t help that Asami and Opal were broadly laughing at them.

“Shut up!” They both said simultaneously. “It wasn’t what it seemed like. It was just a nap.”

“They’re even copying each other, that’s amazing,” Mako wheezed, holding his stomach.

“I will smash your head with a rock,” Korra growled. “Keep laughing.”

“And I can bend the iron right out of your blood, try me,” Kuvira growled at Bolin. The brothers both stopped and awkwardly talked to each other.

“Don’t scare them, they’re just laughing at something funny,” Asami giggled. Kuvira mocked her.

“Ha ha very funny,” Korra huffed. “Just where are we sleeping for the night?”

“Alphas downstairs, Omegas upstairs. Can’t have you guys going to bang town,” Mako said, grabbing a blanket from the closet.

“The couch is a pull out so you two will be fine,” Opal said.

“Gimme me a goodnight kiss,” The metalbender said. “Please?”

“Me too? Please?” Korra copied to Asami. The Omegas rolled their eyes but walked to them anyway. Korra grabbed the junior CEO by her waist and kissed her tightly. The Omega wanted to straddle her but with the guys in the room, that would be a bit awkward. Korra bit her lip as the girl pulled away and Asami crossed her arms, mad at her sudden arousal.

Kuvira pulled Opal down on her lap and kissed her chin before taking her lips. Opal panted into her mouth and wanted to claw her clothes off. Kuvira kissed her once more before pushing her away. The airbender’s chest heavied and her Omega huffed at not getting herself off.

“Korra, help me pull out this couch,” Kuvira says and they stand. They toss the cushions to Bolin and Mako and grab the bars for the bed. Their muscles barely strain as they move it out but Asami and Opal both feel their faces getting red at the Alphas arms. Bolin gives them some sheets and they lay down after putting them on.

“Goodnight guys,” Bolin calls as he follows the girls upstairs. “Kai, come on.”

“Wait, I can go with you guys?” He asks hestitaly.

“Yeah, you’re an Omega so you sleep with us,” Asami tells him. “No need to be afraid.” He looks down at Jinora who nods that it’s ok.

“O-ok. I don’t really have any clothes to wear though,” He comments. Jinora rolls her eyes and grabs a t-shirt from her bag.

“You’re welcome to wear my clothes until we get you some. You don’t have to ask, just take em,” The airbender says and he takes them hesitantly. The Alpha moves up and kisses his neck gently before pushing him to Bolin. He waves goodbye as he follows them upstairs. Opal closes the door behind him and he sees two beds.

“The girls can take the bed, there’s probably some futons in the closet,” Bolin says, checking. “Bingo.”

“Kai,” Opal calls out. “I know that this might be a lot for you right now but I promise, you’ll get used to it. If you have any questions or if you want to say something, just do it. You don’t have to ask permission anymore, you’re free now. You’re free to make your own decisions and own choices and to have a voice.”

“Yeah,” Asami cut in. “You don’t have to be that obedient Omega anymore. I know what it’s like and I can’t explain how much better I feel. You can eat what you want, you can dress how you want, you can be with who you want and talk how you want. You can be a kid again.”

“T-thanks guys. You’re Asami, Opal and Bolin right?” He asks, making sure.

“Yeah. Opal’s Kuvira’s mate and Jinora’s sister. Bolin is Mako’s brother and I’m Korra’s friend if you can call it that,” Asami told him.

“Yeah just normal platonic friends,” Bolin teased as he rolled out the futons. “You can get changed by the way, bro.”

Kai nods and takes off Jinora’s suit jacket. He still had on the gold collar and ripped the thin metal off. He hissed as he tried to put on the shirt. Welts on his chest were bleeding and Opal gasped.

“S-sorry. The Queen had beaten me shortly before we left,” Kai told them. “They’ll heal, like the others.”

“This one is kinda big man,” Bolin told him, holding up the shirt. “Asami, do you have a first aid kit?”

“Yeah. Come over here Kai,” She tells him. He sits next to her on the bed and she opened a bottle of rubbing alcohol and bandages. She gently cleaned the open wound and tightly wrapped a bandage around him.

“Thank you,” He said, smiling gently.

“No problem. You’re one of us now,” Asami said. “You take the bed, it’ll be softer for your side.”

“But, are you sure? You can have it if you like,” The boy said.

“Kai, take it. I’ll be fine.” He nodded and covered in the covers. He covered his nose with Jinora’s shirt and her scent calmed his panic and put him into sleep. 


	10. Gates

They ride through the streets of the Outer Ring, masks over their faces. It wasn’t any different from anyone else but they still kept their heads down. Earlier before they left, Kuvira and Korra went in the nearest shopping market and made a call to Republic City. To Lin. It was an awkward talk hearing Kuvira’s mother yell over the line but she did agree to pick them up. As long as they were outside of Ba Sing Se. So now, they were sneaking through the city, making sure that they weren’t being followed by the Dai Li. Luckily they weren’t and made it through the Inner Walls gates smoothly enough. Only had to knock out one guy. Anyway they were only slightly suspicious as they moved through the Outer Ring. Luckily, there was a festival going on through the whole Outer Ring so they were in the clear.

“Sorry Kuvira,” Opal said to her mate as she maneuvered her truck through the crowds of people.

“Sorry for what? You didn’t do anything,” The Alpha said, looking towards her.

“For your ankle, it was my sister’s fault but she’s never going to apologize.” The Omega sighed. “I just don’t want you to be mad at her.”

“Mad at Jinora? I don’t even blame her for my ankle, that was the Dai Li. Jinora didn’t put me in the back of my truck and shoot a rock hand at me so I don’t blame her for anything.”

Opal looked at her, “You sure?”

“Totally. Plus your little sister is awesome, I’ve never met anyone that small who can bend like she can. Jinora is talented and so are you.” Opal blushed.

“Don’t flatter me, you don’t want me having a bigger head than I already do.” They laughed. “How much longer until we reach the gate?”

“About a few miles. We have two gates to go through, one as the border of the middle and one at the outer but almost every time, they allow people to leave.” Opal nodded.

“Is there a secret way out?”

“Yeah, there’s all sorts of way. Ba Sing Se isn’t the super fortress it used to be, things have changed.”

“Well good. They need to let up here anyway, it’s not the 100 year war anymore.”

“You’re preaching to a saint Opal. My grandma and mom were trying to get Ba Sing Se to change but it never worked. They won’t let go of the hierarchy and that secret society.”

“Yeah, honestly.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the radio going off.

_“Sightings of the Avatar and her associates in Middle Ring. Reward, 3,000,000 yuan for the Queen’s mate, 200,000 for the others, dead or alive. Take them straight to the Queen and you will get the reward.”_

“Shit!” Korra cursed, as Opal changed the channel to the makeshift radios Asami made for them. “Alley up ahead, to the left.”

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, goddamn!” Korra cursed, ruffing her hair angrily. “FUCK!”

“Korra, Korra, calm down,” Asami said, getting close to her and grabbing her arms. The Alpha’s chest panted heavily but she calmed.

“Great Raava we have a bounty on our heads,” Bolin groaned.

“More like fucking Vaatu, what are we going to do?” Mako mumbled.

“We have to get out of here as quickly as possible. Knowing, Ba Sing Se like I do,” Kuvira started. “If they catch us, they’ll take the omegas and mostly likely kill us Alphas so we gotta go.”

“Should you call your mom still? Maybe she could get us an escort out,” Kai suggested.

“I wish little dude but, Ba Sing Se doesn’t go by the laws of Republic City. They won’t even let my mother in, let alone let her take us out.”

“So what we gonna do? We can’t go to the gate or go to the shady exits because people will be after us like canyon crawlers on food,” Korra groaned. “This is seriously stressful.”

“Is he trying to come out?” Mako asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“No, Raava’s controlling him but I don’t know what would happen if we got caught.”

“Raava’s controlling who?” Kuvira questioned.

“Vaatu. They both are in my head, constantly giving me advice and talking, trying to get me to choose one or the other but I don’t.” Korra explained.   
“Why not?” Kai asked.

“Cause, can’t have one without the other. If I choose Raava, Vaatu will try to take over and if I choose Vaatu, I could kill you all. So they’re just there, binding each other. That’s why when I go into the avatar state, my eyes something turn black or white.”

“Oh, that’s harsh,” Asami winced. “Anyway, we got yo find a way out of here.”

“We could get to the train. It leads right to the big gate and then we could gun it out of here,” Kuvira said. “There’s a cargo load on the train near the back. We could get the bikes and my truck on then after they unload, gun it to the gate. It’ll be open and it takes too long to close anyway, it needs at least 5 minutes.”

“So, we’d have a 5 minute window. It’s skinny but it might work.” They all nod. “Ok so, let’s make the plan.”

 *** * ***  

"Excuse me, ticket please?” The ticketmaster asked, sending out his hand. She smiled and handed him her ticket. He punched a hole in it and moved to the next person. She let go of her breath.

“Ok, I’m good,” Opal said to her radio. “Are you guys getting everything loaded?”

Korra, Kuvira, Mako and Bolin were moving the truck and bikes into the last trailer of the train, covering them with cloths. In the truck, Kai and Asami waited. Jinora was in the back, making sure the bikes were hidden.

“Yeah, we’re good, but these outfits are uncomfortable tight,” Bolin winced as he pulled the tight spandex of his crotch.

“Just keep it together, we got a little time left alright?” Kuvira told him. “But yeah, they are uncomfortable.” Kuvira and Korra peek out of the train car before shutting the door. They get in Kuvira’s truck and rock as the train begins to move.

“Everything’s going good so far,” Korra said, rubbing her hands together then putting an arm around Asami’s shoulder.

“Don’t jinx it, Korra,” Jinora groaned. “Can’t have you fucking it up.” The older Alpha rolled her eyes.

“Yeah yeah whatever Jinora,” Mako said. “Kuvira, how long is the train ride?”

“When I was a kid, it was about 20 minutes. Now it might be fifthteen tops so we got to be ready.” They nodded. After a few minutes, the first stop went off. Kuvira timed it on her watch and raised a finger as the train stopped a second time. The gate was three stops away, so they waited in dead silence.

“LAST CALL! LAST CALL!” Went off through the intercoms. Opal radioed them that she was getting off and disguising herself with the crowd that was leaving the front gates to the blimps.

“They’re opening the doors now,” Opal said and she went out. Kuvira started up her truck and the others got on the bikes. Korra on hers, Asami in the truck with Kuvira and Kai. Bolin and Mako got on theirs and Opal and Jinora’s bikes were strapped in the back. Light shined through the large doors as they opened and they took off. 

*** * ***

Lin was sitting at her desk, reading through files. Red Lotus files of course. The woman had been studying them ever since Hiroshi Sato went to prison. And since then, there had been bombing and killings of people who praised the Avatar and the main spirits, Raava, Vaatu, Tu and La. The Alpha was stressed out and her hair was falling out more and more. Dealing with the terrorist groupies and gangs, it was torture. And she missed her daughter, so so much. She hadn’t seen Kuvira in two months and it was taking its toll on her. Of course, the girl called her but it wasn’t like seeing her. The 54 year old was dealing with too much at the time. Lin tried to zone out and looked at her files again. Just as she was getting into it, her radio went off. She picked it up and answered.

“Chief Beifong speaking,” She monotoned, leaning on her desk.

“Uh mom?” Kuvira squeaked through the radio.

“Ah, badgermole, I was just thinking about you,” Lin smiled and answered her daughter.

“Badgermole haha!” Opal laughed through the line. Lin’s eyebrow raised.

“Shut it Opal!” Kuvira hissed. “Anyway mom, can you come and like….get me? I’m in a bit of trouble, OH SHIT!” Lin heard her truck served and it speed up. Her Alpha bristened.

“Kuvira, what’s wrong?”

“So uh, you’ll be made but in the past three weeks, I got a mate, I made friends with the avatar and right now I’m speeding away from the Ba Sing Se police!”

“WHAT!?”

“Just…...I’ll explain it mom I promise. Just come and get me, bring a blimp please. You remember where you used to take me when we’d had trips to Ba Sing Se? The diner? Meet me there and I’ll explain everything on the way back to Republic City bye I love you!” And the younger Alpha hung up.

“What the fuck?” 

*** * ***  

HAHA!” Korra crazily laughed as she drove away from flying rocks. “WOOOO!”

“Korra, chill the fuck out!” Mako yelled, bending fire back at the police every chance he could.

“This is awesome!” The Avatar yelled and looked at him with slightly red pupils. Vaatu was close to taking over and launching her into the Avatar state.

“Don’t do it Vaatu, do not do it!” Bolin yelled, almost crashing on his bike. He looked back at the police and saw that they were slacking behind.

“EPIC!” Korra yelled again, feeling her Alpha swell in her chest. “HAHAAA!” Asami laughed in Kuvira’s truck.

“She’s crazy,” Kai muttered.

“I know, I love it,” Jinora said, in her element. The Alpha always liked being in harm’s way and acting on her impulses without thinking. Right now, she wanted to jump out of the truck and fight the police right now, be a fugitive for life but it didn’t matter. She only cared about the now. She rolled down her window. “YEAH KORRA!”

“WOOOO!” The Alpha yelled, doing a wheelie on her bike. She’d never felt this alive before and she was loving it. Kuvira looked behind her.

“We almost lost them, let’s get rid of them for good.” She turned and went to the left, the others following. Her truck almost went off the road as it dropped to the ground.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Asami yelled, holding on to the handle by the door.

“Shortcut! They won’t follow us though here.” And that’s right. The police stopped as they entered the canyon.

“Why won’t they follow us in here?” Mako asked, riding beside the window.

“Uh because of canyon crawlers,” Kuvira said with a click of her tongue. “Don’t worry, they won’t come cause we don’t have any food.”

“Well good. Let’s just get through here and meet your mom,” Opal sighed, getting comfortable. They drove through the canyon peacefully enough. Korra looked around and her chest deepen as they passed by the canyon guide’s station. She stopped still and flexed her fingers on her throttle. Her eyes focused on his face and she felt Vaatu boil inside her.

“ _Destroy it. You’re a better Avatar then he will ever be. You’re better, not him,” The spirit growled inside her._

“ _Korra, do not listen to him. You and Aang were equals, in my eyes and in Tu and La’s. He loves you and you’ve never tried to talk to him. Aang tells me all the time, he respects you for who you are. Even if he was an Omega. Aang loves you like you are his own child, he loves the things you do_ ,” Raava protested, calming her down with a calm voice like an Omega’s.

“He does? Really?” Korra whispered to herself.

“ _Really Korra really_.” Korra looked down at the ground and revved her bike. She speed off, leaving Aang’s statue in a cloud of dust. She caught up with the rest that were waiting for her at the other side of the canyon.

“What took you so long?” Asami asked.

“Sorry, just was dealing with something, nothing major, let’s just get going. Ay Kuv!”

“Yeah what?” Kuvira asked, putting down the hood of her truck.

“Where’s your mom meeting us?”

“A few miles from here. Not far though, just a couple of minutes down the road,” She explained. “I’ll radio her again.” She hopped in her truck next to a sleeping Opal. “Hey mom?”

“Yes Kuvira?” Lin asked across the line. “Are you out of danger now?”

“Yeah, I’m fine mom. Are you…….uh..coming to get me, I mean us?” Kuvira asked, spectically.

“Yeah, I’m close. Just get to our spot and I’ll be there in a few minutes tops,” Lin told her. Kuvira felt the pup in her trill at the thought of seeing her mother again.

“Ok thanks mom,” And Kuvira went to hang up.

“Before you go Vira, I want to hear about this mate of yours.”

* * *

They arrived at a small diner about 30 minutes later. A large metal blimp was waiting in the parking lot and a woman with a short grey haircut and two scars on her face walked out. The group parked next to the blimp and Kuvira waited impatiently, getting out of her truck.

“Mom!” She yelled, almost tackling the woman. Lin groaned under her but a deep laughter rumbled in her chest.

“Vira, my little wolf,” The chief said, hugging her daughter back. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too mom,” Kuvira let go of her mother. “I’m so so sorry that I didn’t radio you for two months, you or aunt Su. I just needed some time to get my-”

“Kuvira, it’s ok. You’re an adult, you don’t need to tell me everything you do. Suyin was like you when she was younger, you remember the story about my scars,” Lin told her. “I am just glad that you’re ok.”

“It’s good to see you,” Kuvira smiled again. Lin pat her head and she smiled wide.

“Now, introduce me to these friends of yours and this mate.”

Kuvira walked over to them. “Mom, this is Korra, Mako, Bolin, Jinora, Kai and Asami. Well, you know her but that most important person in my life right now that is not my family is my mate.” She took Opal’s hand. “Her name is Opal.”

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Beifong,” Opal smiled. Lin glared at her.

“You’re the one who stole my pup away from me.”


	11. To The City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's extensive violence and gore in this chapter, it will be all in italic so if you can't handle it, you can skip over it

“Thanks again mom, it really means more since there’s a bounty on my head.” Kuvira hugged her mother again. Lin smiled at her.

“So, which one of you is the Avatar?” She lowly growled at them. Bolin pushed Korra ahead.

“Fuck you Bo.”

“So you’re the one who put my daughter in danger. What’s your deal, Korra was it?” She asked, getting in her face.

“Uh, Ms.Beifong, it wasn’t my intention to put Kuvira in danger, it just tends to happen around me,” Korra stuttered out.

“Hmm, whatever. Just because my mother knew Aang doesn’t mean I’ll welcome to you so easily.” Lin looked at all of them and her eyes widen at Asami. “What the hell are you doing here?! I told you to hide away from Republic City!”

“I’m sorry Lin, but don’t blame them for taking me back. It was my decision. I can’t keep running away from my problems.”

“It’s not problems Asami, it’s attempts on your life. You could be killed as soon as you land.”

“I’ll be fine Lin. Korra will protect me.” Lin turned back to Korra.

“This is your doing. If any of them, especially my daughter, get hurt, I’m having your head on a stick in my office. And if you manage to get away, I will chase you down until the day I die and even then, I will haunt you as a spirit. Understand?”

“Uh yes ma’am. I won’t let any of them get hurt I promise.”

“Good because now that you’re here and you announce yourself to the world in Ba Sing Se, the Red Lotus will be looking for you every chance they get.”

“Have you found the lead yet?”

“Surprising, yes. His name is Zaheer and he along with 3 others were locked up when you were a baby for killing your parents. They escaped 6 years ago.”

“M-my parents a-are dead?” Korra stuttered. “W-wha, what? Do you know w-why I was put with Tenzin?”

“Yes. The White Lotus put you with him. Tenzin needed something to do anything, his eldest daughter was killed by the Red Lotus too. She was your personal guard, Rasha. You might not remember her but she protected her with your life,” Lin told her. “She used to wear a necklace but it was lost.”

“Was it a gem with a white lotus flower on it?” Korra asked hopefully.

“Yes actually. Why do you have it?” Korra pulled the pendent from her pocket and handed it to Lin. “Wow, I looked for this forever. The scene, up and down and you had it this whole time.” She gave it back to Korra. “Keep it until we get back. I’ll show you some more things to see if you remember anything. We have to land to get more fuel but we’ll be in Republic City by tomorrow. Get your rest all of you. Kuvira and Opal, come with me.”

* * *

So, you’re mated to my daughter huh? Why?” Lin asked, sitting at her desk. Opal was trying not to fidget under her and Kuvira was trying to calm her down.   
“Well because we’re true mates, Ms.Beifong. I met Kuvira while we were on the road and we hit it off. She’s….amazing, better than anyone before. She made me go into an early heat.”

“How long ago was this?” Lin asked, leaning back in her seat.

“About a week ago.” Opal answered.

“A week? And you’re mated already? Vira, did you knot her?” Kuvira blushed.

“Ma, I don’t feel comfortable talking about this with you.” She tried to cover her face.

“You talk about it with Kya, why not me?” Lin questions.

“Mama is more gentle and accepting. Ma, you’re, kind of scary.” Lin rubbed her mating bite.

“I suppose that’s true. I can be a little harsh at times. Anyhow, I just want to protect you but I do let you have your needed freedom. I just want to make sure she doesn’t hurt you like that last one. I almost had to kill her.” Opal bristened.

“Ma, quit scaring the love of my life! You didn’t almost have to kill Bah, though she ran away. Chill out please?” Kuvira begged.

“Ol Vira, I’ll stop embarrassing you. That’s your Mama’s job.” She turned back to Opal. “So Opal, do you love my daughter?”

“With all my heart. I’ll never hurt her, even on accident. I promise,” Opal said, genuine. Lin nodded.

“Well good. Kuvira, be ready to see Kya tomorrow, you know that she misses you. You two can go now.” They stand and Kuvira hugs her mother again.

“I missed you Ma, a lot.” Lin rubbed her back and kissed her head.

“I missed you too Vira. Next time, tell me if you’re leaving so I don’t have to send a search party out. You almost killed your Mama.”

“I know Ma, I won’t do it again.” Lin squeezed her and let her go.

“Be safe, use the condoms.” Kuvira pushes Opal out in a hurry and Lin laughs as the door closes. She picks up a picture of her, Kya and young Kuvira on her desk

“Please don’t hurt her.”

*** * ***

“Korra, are you ok?” Asami asks. They’re in one of the beds and Korra is buried under the covers. She peeks her head out and gestures for the Omega to follow her. She does and she stares into her blue. “What’s wrong?”

“They’re dead Asami. They’re dead and I can’t even remember them. I can’t remember loving them.” She clutched the pendent.

“You were a baby Korra. It’s ok if you don’t remember them.” Asami takes her hand.

“Is it? I should at least remember something about them and Rasha if she took care of me.” Korra balled them. “I feel like I’m not honoring them.”

“Korra, they don’t think that. Maybe you just need to meditate and she if you can find them in the spirit world.”

“Do you think it would work?”

“You are the balance between both of them. I don’t see why it wouldn’t.” They got up from the covers.

“I’ve meditated before but I didn’t go anywhere.”

“Maybe because it was for school. Do it for yourself, see what happens.” Korra nods. She takes her spot and closes her eyes. Asami begins to pump out calming pheromones and Korra sees Raava and Vaatu swirl until they are one.

*** * ***

Korra opens her eyes and ducks as a large spirit flies towards her. She falls to the ground and falls grass under her hands. She blinks a few times and looks around. There are all kinds of spirits flying and walking around. They’re oblivious to her, like they don’t care she’s here. She gets a hold of herself and begins to walk. As she does, two contrasting spirits surround that she knows all too well.

“Took you long enough Avatar,” Vaatu hisses at her.

“Be nice Vaatu, it is only her first time. She will get the hang of it,” Raava scolds him. Raava and Vaatu are direct opposites of each other, one being white and the other black. But surprisingly, they aren’t attacking each other.

“Why aren’t you two fighting like you usually do?” Korra asks, confused.

“We don’t always fight. And anyhow, we can’t. We’re projecting here same as you, we didn’t go through one of the portals. Plus, I don’t feel like it right now.” Raava makes a sound that Korra believed to be rolling her eyes.

“So, how can I find my parents?”

“You won’t,” A different voice booms, appearing behind her. Korra turns around and almost falls again. Aang is standing there, just as he was in pictures.

“A-avatar Aang? Like the Aang?” She says shocked.

“Yes. All Avatars come to the spirit world after they leave the physical,” He tells her. “It is nice to meet you once and for all Korra.”

Korra feels water weld up in her eyes, “Why haven’t you or or any of the others talked to me? I know that they talked to you. I was alone!” Aang’s face broke.

“I wanted to but I couldn’t. Please understand Korra, you had to enter the spirit world first before we could speak. I couldn’t help you no matter how much I wanted to.”

Korra began to sob and he held her. “I know Korra, I know.”

“M-my parents are dead and you knew and you didn’t tell me. Why the fuck not!?” She yelled and sobbed.

“I wanted to, I couldn’t stand to bare it. Korra, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.” Aang held her as she sobbed on his chest. The Omega smelled like peaches and ocean water.

“I hated you for so long. I still want to hate you but I can’t find it in myself. I’m just……..hurt, Aang.”

“I know Korra, I know. I am sorry and I know that it is not enough.” She moved away from him.

“Can you show me how they died? I got your granddaughter killed anyway.”

“Are you sure you want to see? It isn’t for the weak.”

“I want to see, I really do.” Aang nodded and his eyes and tattoo began to glow. He touched Korra’s head and her eyes glowed as he showed her. 

 

_She and Aang were standing in the ice but she wasn’t cold. He moved and they were in an igloo. It was the Southern Water Tribe by the flag on the wall. There was cooing and a woman laughing. They walked and stood behind a woman who was smiling into a baby’s basnet. She leaned up as she heard the door bend open and she smiled. Korra stood in front of her, face to face but the woman didn’t respond.  
_

_“Senna, we’re back,” Said a man._

_“Senna, her name was Senna,” Korra repeated. “She’s my mother?”_

_“Yes.” Senna left the baby and hugged the man._

_“My strong husband. Didn’t you have any trouble at the market today Tonraq?”_

_“Tonraq and Senna,” Korra whispered. She stood as they separated from a kiss._

_“How is my little girl?” He asked, grinning._

_“Sleeping surprisingly. She kept trying to move the fire today and almost burned herself.” They walked over to a sleeping baby girl. Her hair barely reached her eyebrows and she was loosely swaddled in a blue blanket._

_“My little Avatar.” He picked her up and she picked onto his finger, squeezing tightly._

_“She’s going to be as fit as you are,” Senna giggled. Korra smile and opened her eyes. Small blue eyes looked at her parents innocently, not aware of what was to come._

_“Rasha? Are you making dinner?” Senna asks._

_“Uh, yeah. I hope it’s ok.” Rasha, the eldest daughter of Tenzin stepped out from the kitchen. Korra turned and looked at her, feelings her heart ache. Rasha had brown eyes and peach skin. She had airbending tattoos and long brown hair that was braided on the side of her head. Looking at her, Korra did see a resemblance to Jinora if the girl were older._

_“Let me do it dear, go see Korra, you know how much she likes you.” Senna pushed her from the kitchen and Tonraq handed her Korra. The girl’s eyes brightened and she giggled, reaching up for her. Just as she touched Rasha’s face, the roofs bursted open, cold biting air rushing in. Four people dropped into the home, knocking Rasha down and she hid Korra under the couch. Senna and Tonraq rushed out of the kitchen and fired ice shards at the intruders. They were stopped by a woman with water tendrils for arms. She fired them back, bigger this time and Tonraq made a shield out of ice. Senna bended it towards them but it was blown up by a tall woman with an eye on her forehead. The leader, a bald man, sent piercing air at them, knocking them against a wall. Rasha bent air at him, knocking him to his side. The third eyed woman punched her against a wall. Blood spurted from her mouth as she slide down the wall._

_“Would you like to stop?” Aang asked as Korra turned away._

_  
“No, I need to know.”_

_The memory played on to show Senna charging at a man. He had long hair and looked like an earthbender. He ripped rocks from the ground and slammed them against Senna’s body, crushing her. Korra heard her bones crack as an ice wall came to her back. The waterbender and earthbender smashed the bones against her until a loud crack filled the room. They let her drop to the ground, eyes rolled to the back of her head._

_“SENNA!” Tonraq yelled. He charged at the earthbender and slammed him against the walls of the igloo. He wrestled with him, elbowing his face roughingly until he abruptly stopped. Tonraq looked down and saw a large spike of ice in his chest. Blood sputtered out of his mouth onto the man’s face but the earthbender was untouched. The spike left him and he dropped to the ground next to Senna’s body. He touched her face one last time before his spirit left him._

_“Which one was the avatar?” The bald man asks, standing up.The firebender stroked his face lovingly and Korra wanted to rip their heads off._

_“I’m not sure. They only used waterbending except for this girl,” The tall woman said, poking to her. “She dared to hurt you.”_

_“I am fine, P’Li. Do not worry, she didn’t even hurt me.” The man squanted in front of Rasha._

_“So she was the Avatar. What a waste.” Rasha opened her eyes and blasted the man to the wall, breaking his arm._

_“ZAHEER!” P’Li yelled. She focused on Rasha’s head and the airbender closed her eyes as P’Li fired. Once it was done, P’Li rushed over to Zaheer. He was knocked out as she cracked his arm back in place. The man was awoken with a shout. “Zaheer, are you hurt anywhere else?”_

_“I am fine, Ming-Hua, Ghazan, help me out of here. The Avatar is dead, we must find the next to kill this poisonous bloodline once and for all.” Aang and Korra followed them as they left in an hot air balloon. Korra walked back into the ruined igloo that was once a shining white, turned a stained red. She looked at her parents on the ground, Tonraq with a frozen tear on his cheek and his hand touching Senna’s cheek. Blood had congealed at her mother’s mouth and her hair was splayed on the floor. Korra gagged as she looked at Rasha’s body, slumped against the wall. A charred burn mark was around where her head was and Korra ran out of the igloo._

She fell into a gather of water and splashed it in her face. She dunked her entire head in and held it there until her lungs were emptied.

“What happened after that Aang?”

“The police and White Lotus found you. You almost froze to death but kept yourself alive by messing with a ball of fire.” Aang looked down. “They took you to Lin but it was too dangerous. Lin sent you to Tenzin where you were raised.”

“I got your granddaughter killed. I got my parents killed. This is all my fault,” Korra wept and her body was racked with tears.

“This is not your fault Korra. If it’s anyone’s, it’s mine,” Aang shouted. “I neglected to see that the Red Lotus was a serious threat. A few months after I had Tenzin, they announced themselves to me. I thought they were just criminals who blamed me for their wrong doing. How wrong was I? Later,they released Vaatu from his prison, it was their first major crime. Luckily, I beat him in time and made him forget some of his powers. I gave said powers to Raava and she keeps him in check. Then they attacked the President while you were younger, a rogue assassination attempt is what the news knew.”

“I have to stop them, I have to. I can’t let them kill anyone else,” Korra growled.

“I know. I can’t have it either. I will help you with what you need, so will the rest.”

“The rest?” Aang began to glow and behind him, rows and rows of the past Avatars lined up. Korra only knew the names of a few, Roku, and Kyoshi. She couldn’t even see the end.

“You’ll all help me?”

“Yes Korra,” They say as one. “They have threatened to Avatar line for too long.” They rushed past Korra into her and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, Asami was sleeping on the bed.

“Sami? Sams?” She said, pushing her slightly. Asami woke up and yawned.

“Hey Korra,” The Omega leaned on her. “Did you find them?”

“Yeah, I found out what happened. I talked to Aang too,” Korra said, rubbing Asami’s back for her comfort.

“Good. Come on, let’s go to bed.” Korra took of her shirt and joined Asami laying down. The Omega nested onto Korra’s neck and bit her lightly as she drifted back into sleep. As Korra closed her eyes, she saw Red Lotus’s faces flash in her mind as she fell asleep. 


	12. Republic City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyalin loving and Korra talking to an mentor

"Korra, wake up.” Asami nudged her. “Come on Korra, we’re almost there.” The Avatar snored. Asami sighed but got an idea. She leaned to Korra’s ear and whispered, “Alpha, your Omega needs you to get up.” And bit her ear. Korra shot up, looking at Asami. She looked the girl up and down.

“Screw you,” She playfully growled sleepily as she covered her crotch.

“It’s a good way to wake you up. Come on, we’re almost to Republic City, you can even hear the cars.” Korra sighed as she threw on her shirt and some shoes.

They left their room and Asami was still obsessed with the Alpha’s drowsy scent. It was like her normal one but was dulled down a bit and it was intoxicating to her. Outside, Bo and Mako were leaning against each other, barely awake. Kuvira and Lin were drinking some coffee and Opal was reading something.

“Come on Korra, we’re almost there.” Asami lead her to a window and they looked out. The sun was coming up from the side of the city, casting a beautiful tint on the buildings. Blimps flew as high as some of the skyscrapers that were patterned around.

Korra chuckled. “I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“I know right? Republic City is so amazing, you already know that I’ve lived here all my life. I have to show you guys around tonight.”

“Nope,” Lin called. “No can do. You’re still wanted by the Red Lotus Asami and they put a bounty on you. Dead or alive. We can’t have you in the open just yet.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?”

“Lay low, wear disguises, change your appearance. I’ll be assigning you all guards once we get there anyway.” They groaned. “Get over it. I’m not having you dead on my watch.”

“How long til we get there?”

“About 20 minutes. Get dressed but don’t be too out there. Reporters tend to follow whoever gets out of a police blimp.”

*** * ***

They left the blimp as soon as they landed. A police escort was waiting at the airport and they were driven to the police station. Outside, cameras flashed with reporters crowding at the doors. Lin bended metal over all of their faces except for eye holes and led them in, some officers bending the door shut.

“Everyone good?”

“Yeah except for…..I can’t breath!” Bo commented dramatically. Korra rolled her eyes and got the mask off his face. He took a long gasp of air and looked up. Staring straight at him was a girl who made his knees so went and throat go dry.

An Alpha officer was standing beside Lin, fully suited. She had sharp eyes that were grazing him up and down. Her curly black hair peeked from her uniform hat and she had lips that made Bolin want to grab her face and make a fool out of himself. She made eye contact with him with cold dark brown eyes. He felt himself start to get slick and semi-hard.

“You ok Bro? You look a bit stunned?” Mako asked, moving his hand in front of his face. It seemed to knock both of them from their trance.

“Yeah Mako, I’m fine. What are we doing?”

“We’re heading to one of the interrogation rooms,” Mako explained as they started to walk. The Omega scented that the officer was following. “Lin’s going to explain the full Red Lotus cult to us.”

“Mhm.” He wasn’t listening. The coffee and chocolate scent of the Alpha was distracting him.

“We’ll also be given guards. Me, you, Opal, Kuvira, Jinora and Kai. Korra has Asami.”

“Ok cool. Have we gone over them yet?”

“No,we will in a bit. Just start paying attention.” Mako playfully pushed him and he fell onto the Alpha. His Omega screamed inside him as he felt her arms around him.

“S-s-sorry.” He scrambled to get up and she helped him. The Alpha looked at him.

“Are you ok? Bolin, wasn’t it?” She asked and he swooned. The way she said his name.

“Y-yeah, Bolin. Thank y-you.”

“No problem. Just doing my job,” She said with a slight chuckle. His heart pounded. “Shouldn’t you be catching up with the others?”

“Aw, y-yeah.” He turned around and didn’t see them. “Can you tell me where they went?”

“I’ll show you.” She placed her hand on the small of his back. “Right this way.” They walked a little further down the hall to an opened room. Lin was opening some boxes.

“Ru'King, close the door behind you.” Lin asked her. Ru'King, what a beautiful name. Bolin sat next to Mako but didn’t forget that she was close to him.

“Anyway, here is the case files on Red Lotus. They appeared way before any of you were born, when I was in my twenties. Aang was still alive, although old and I had just became Chief and they must of have thought since Toph was gone, they could get away with what they wanted. At first, it was protests about how the Avatar was unfair and how balance with the world was messed up, a bunch of nonsense,” Lin told them. “Soon after that, their leader came into light. Zaheer Yorru. He learned how to be an airbender from the flying bison themselves.”

“Zaheer, is he bald? Scar on the back of his head?” Korra asked, remembering the man from what Aang showed her.

“Yes. He closely works with a few others, but we don’t know their names. They are the main Red Lotus members, everyone else are followers and cultists.”

“Last night, I went to the spirit world and talked to Aang. He showed me them and I can spot them out through pictures if you have any.”

“King, get the pictures from that box.” The officer placed the box on the table and grabbed two wads of photos from the box. They were labeled, Crime Scene/Bodies and Suspects. Korra grabbed the suspects wad and began sorting through them. After a little, she threw down four pictures and Lin got some files.

“Ok so, we have Zaheer, who are theses others?” Asami asked.

“The one with the eyes on her forehead is his wife, P’Li. She’s a combustion bender.”

“That explains Rasha. Who else?”

“Ghazan and Ming-Hua. Ming-Hua is a waterbender without arms and Ghazan is a lavabender.”

“What! That’s so cool!” Bolin exclaimed. They are stared at him but King chuckled. “Sorry, bad timing.”

“You saw these guys in Aang’s memories?” Korra nods. “Well, all we have to do now is hunt them down. I have an itching that they have a base somewhere in Republic City. I’m not sure where because whenever we break up a protest, they disappear.”

“What if we hide in one of the protests and when you break it up, we’re already with them,” Kuvira suggested.

“No, I won’t allow it. It’s too dangerous and they already have an idea of what you look like. They’re probably hunting Korra now.”

“But if we hide our faces and scents, they won’t know,” Mako added.

“None of you will be doing this so called plan. It’s life threatening and stupid, I’m not having kids die on my watch.”

“But Lin-”

“No. You all have death hanging over your heads already. If you do this, they’ll want to kill you even more. I’m not having it, end of discussion.” The gang nods. “Good. Now get ready. I’m taking you to Air Temple Island.”

_*** * *** _

They got to the island a little after 2. Lin was begged to stop for some food and things they needed from the store. The older Alpha almost lost her mind. As they docked, the metalbender’s pup screamed loudly.

“MAMA,” Kuvira yelled, jumping on an Omega. She had grey hair and brown skin with watertribe garb. “I missed you so so much.”

“Vira, it has been a while. I missed you too.” She stood on her toes and kissed the Alpha’s forehead. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been good Mama and I found someone very special.”

“A mate? Finally.” SHe turned and smiled at her daughter’s friends. “And you are?”

“Uh, I’m Korra. The Avatar.” Korra shook her hand and something inside her felt at home. “You are?”

“I’m Kya the second. I’m Kuvira’s adopted mother and Aang’s only daughter.” The woman smiled and everyone felt relaxed. “Come, I made your rooms for you.” They walked to the house following her. Lin moved up to the front, trying to be subtle but Kya just laughed. “I missed you too dear, you didn’t tell me you were going out of town.”

Lin looked down, “I’m sorry Kya, Kuvira radioed me and she was in trouble. I didn’t have time.” Kya raised her eyebrow and snatched Lin’s ear.

“Next time, you will tell me if you’re leaving. You had me worried out of my mind.” The others laughed at Lin begging her mate to forgive her and wincing at the grip on her ear. Kya let go and kissed her. Lin rubbed her ear and looked back at the snickering benders. They were covering their mouth like they weren’t dying of laughter.

“Tell anyone about this and I will put you in jail for the rest of your life. Understand.”

“Uh, yeah. Ok, yes Sir Lin.” Was their response. They continued into the house and looked around at the surrounding gardens. Spirits were flying around and grazing the gardens. Korra marveled at them. Soon, they reached the main building. It was designed like the Air Nomad homes. Kya showed them to four rooms with two beds in each of them. Korra felt the Alpha in her jump to conclusions and she pushed it off. It is not a good time for her rut to come along. Kya and Lin left for the kids to get situated.

“Did you interrogate her?” Kya asked, grabbing her mate’s hand.

“Yes, Opal seems like a good mate for our daughter and they both love each other.” Lin began to gently swing their hands.

“Good. They already bit each other?”

“Yes but Opal let Kuvira bit her back so they aren’t going anywhere without each other just yet,” Lin said and smiled. “I don’t think she’ll hurt her.”

“Thank Raava because I couldn’t handle it if she did. Kuvira was so broken up by her, it was terrible.”

“I know and I’m sorry for leaving you to deal with it on your own. Just with work and the terrorists, I couldn’t focus.” Kya turned to her mate.

“Can you focus now?” Lin nodded. “What are you focusing on right now?”

“Your eyes. And your face and your everything,” Lin whispered.

“Nothing to be afraid of dear, we’ve been together for 33 years.” Lin smiled.

“I know. I just don’t want those kids to think I’m sensitive.”

“You are sensitive. You’re my big sensitive Beifong.” Kya kissed her and Lin grinned.

“Don’t let them hear you say that, I’ll never live it down.”

“So? I love calling you that.”

“I know and I love hearing your voice. They’ll just make it have no meaning to me anymore if they call me that.”

“Then I won’t say it around them.”

“Promise?” Lin asked, starting to tickle her. Kya’s laughter made her heart swell.

“I promise, I promise. Now quit it, we have something to get to.”

“What’s that?” They started to walk to Kya’s room.

“I need you. Being overnight without you was torture don’t you know?”

“What if they hear us?”

“They won’t. We’re two buildings away from them.” Lin thinks about it but she can’t deny her Omega.”

“Fine, let’s go.” Lin chased the waterbender to their room and closed the door behind her. As she looked around, she saw that her mate’s clothes were already shrew about the place. Lin stripped her armor and clothes off and joined Kya in the bed. The Omega straddled her and kissed her, both of them giggling. “Have I ever mentioned you make me feel young?”

“We still are young. We aren’t sixty yet are we?”

“But we’re getting there huh? Soon, we’ll have grandpups.”

“Shhh, don’t ruin the sex mood with talk of grandpups.” Lin laughed at her mate’s words. She then groaned as she felt Kya’s hand run across her abs to her shaft. She wasn’t hard yet but if Kya kept doing what she was doing, she would be. “Goddamn Kya.”

“What? Am I doing something to you?” She husked in her ear, laughing slightly as Lin twitched in her palm.

“Fucking yes woman,” Lin growled, moving against her hand. “Just…...fuck.”

“I’m going to. Have patience. I’m getting there.” Kya moved the sheets down and held in a moan as Lin’s cock slapped against her stomach. Her head was purple and she was throbbing like she hadn’t had release in days. “I’ve always loved jerking you off. It’s a favorite thing of mine.”

“Me too, fuck. Please Kya.”

“Please what, Chief Beifong?” Lin growled and flipped them over, attaching to Kya’s mating mark with her teeth.

“Fuck you,” Lin growled, no control over her Alpha. Kya always does that to her, she knows that Lin would be gentle if she still had her control. The Alpha spread Kya’s legs with ease and run her hand over her cunt. Kya moaned as Lin’s finger got caught on her clit.

“Then do it already.” Lin positioned her head at her mate’s entrance and thrusted in, bottoming out. “Fuck Lin!” The metalbender leaned over her mate’s body and was eye to eye to her as she started to hump into her. Kya arched off the bed, grinding against Lin’s body. Lin kissed down her neck and chest, squeezing her eyes tightly as Kya clenched down on her. “Lin! Lin!” The Alpha growled, remarking the Omega as she fucked into her. The bed creaked and groan with each movement they made. Kya locked her legs around Lin’s waist and her arms under her mate’s. Kya ruffled Lin’s hair, clawing her head. She moaned each time Lin slide in and out of her, wanting to scream. “Lin, gonna cum. Fuck you’re gonna make me cum.”

“Do it,” The Chief huffed, barely holding back her orgasm. “Come Kya, cum for me.” She bit down on the Omega’s soft spot, her ear and Kya’s back arched from the bed. She silently screamed as she mashed down on Lin’s cock and came roughly. Lin thrusted twice more and came, slumping over her body. Her oragasm streched out Kya’s and they shook against each other until they came down.

*** * ***

“Sami, I gotta tell you something,” Korra said, pulling away from the Omega’s intoxicating lips. “I’m starting my rut soon, maybe 2 days or so.”

“Are you on suppressants?” The raven-haired girl asked.

“No, never.I had allergic reactions to them. I’ve either been alone or with a Beta girl.”

“What about Opal?”

“I only was with Opal during her heats. We never bit each other, we neved mated. It was sex during those times only and we used condoms. I’ve never spent my rut with someone.”

“Are you considering, spending it with me?” Asami asked, trancing circles on the Avatar’s chest.

“Yeah. I just……..I don’t want to force you into being with me. You’re welcome to leave me to deal with it on my own, I’ll be ok.” Korra is hesitate and doesn’t look the Omega in the eye.

“Korra, I’ll be fine. I’ve been with Alphas during their ruts and I’m still alive. Plus, I like you and I know that you won’t hurt me.” Korra looked away and she heard the girl swallow away a whimper. “Are you afraid of being with someone during it?”

“Yeah honestly. I’m just afraid, what if I get your pregnant or you say stop and I don’t or I bite you. I have a very bad tendency for biting.”

“First of all, I’m on suppressants, second I doubt that I’ll say stop even if I’m sore and third, if you bite me, I’d like it. Honest. I like how the marks look on me.” Korra’s eyes turned almost black with the heiress’ words.

“You……….you are going to kill me, do you understand that?” She husked and then cleared her throat.

“I get that. Now, where were we?” Asami smirked and leaned back down, slightly pecking Korra’s lips. Korra smiled against them, kissing her back. “I think I was getting somewhere.” Her hands went under the Alpha’s shirt and she groaned to herself as her fingers ran across her abs. Korra clutched Asami’s ass tightly, groping. The Avatar leaned up against the back of the bed and held Asami closer, roughly touching her body. The Omega straddled her and Korra humped up, grinding against her. She brushed against Asami’s clit and the girl moaned in her mouth. They started to hump each other, Korra getting rougher with each movement. Her eyes were dark but they weren’t glowing. She huffed, moving her mouth to the Omega’s neck. She bit down hard but not enough to mark her permanently.

“Mine,” The Avatar growled, snarling against her skin. It’s never been this rough before. She’s never wanted to fuck an Omega into a mattress before. She’s never wanted to take one by the neck and slam them against a wall, humping her knot into them. Asami really fucks her up. “Sami, s-stop. I can’t, stop.”

The Omega whined at the stop of pleasure and looked Korra in the eye. “What, why stop?”

“I might hurt you and I can’t do that. I need to go.” Korra gently pushed her from her lap and grabbed her jacket, leaving the room.

“Korra?”

*** * ***

“Ugh, what the fuck? What the fuck?” Korra paced the beach side.

“ _You need to calm down girl. It is always like this_ ,” An errie, almost ghost like voice said. Korra turned around in surprise and shock.

“Avatar Kyoshi? What are you doing here?” She’s heard about the Alpha Avatar before her but has never seen her in person.

“ _Giving you advice. Yes, I wasn’t around with Aang but only because he needed a gentler touch, like Roku. Omegas get along with Omegas and Alphas with Alphas_.” The older woman sat next to her. “ _What are you battling, girl?_ ”

“My rut. It’s not my first but it’s still new to me. I have this girl that I really like, she’s an Omega of course but, I’m scared.”

“ _Of hurting her or of mating her?_ ”

“Sort of both. I’ve always shied away from commitment and I’m always too,” She looks down at her hands. Rough and calloused, not smooth like when she was a child. Aged. “Strong.”

“ _Get over it._ ”

“Excuse me?” Korra looked at her offended.

“ _You’re an Alpha are you not? You’re the Avatar are you not? You can have anything you want._ ”

“I don’t want just anyone or anything. I want her.”

“ _Then why not allow her to be yours?_ ”

“Because……..I’d screw it up. Since I’ve meet her, I’ve been overwhelming attracted to her. In every sort of fucking way. Her her smarts, her wits, her looks and definitely her scent. Everything she does screws with me and I don’t know why.”

“ _Listen girl, closely. You know how every few generations, there’s an Avatar?_ ” Korra nods. “ _Well, every few generations with the Avatar, there’s the Avatar’s one. The one helps the Avatar stay grounded, helps them with the power, to not let it get to their heads. Helps them have the family that they want in life. Helps them balance the two worlds. Every Avatar had one, Aang had Katara, Roku had Ta Min, you have your engineer and I had…...I had my lovers. We all had someone who carried the weight of the world with us. You just found your partner and you’re pushing her away. Ask yourself why._ ”

“I don’t know why. Asami, she’s just………………..so much more.”

“ _Do you know who’s stronger than the Avatar, all of them?_ ”

“There’s no one.” Korra was very sure about it.

“ _Untrue. There’s always one person stronger than the Avatar, even if the Avatar is a crazy tyrant. Their mate. It’s always their mate. Their mate will always have the most power in any of the worlds. Their mate can give them one look and they will stop anything that they do. Anything at all. Remember that, keep it in mind. A very very hard time is coming up for you and you need to remember your girl, remember the power she has over you. She can make you do anything and she can stop you from doing anything._ ”

“So what should I do?”

“ _Care for her. Don’t be lead by Vaatu or the heat of your knot. She’s the love of your life, you want to keep her. An Avatar who loses their mate, everyone will have to pray because nothing else will matter anymore. Evil will be out for the both of you, it will try to destroy you. But listen to this, if you have each other, both of you will be the most unstoppable thing that’s ever been in Republic City._ ”

After those words, Kyoshi was gone, leaving Korra with the sound of the water hitting the shore. She stared off at the waves and was overtaken by tears. She sobbed, holding herself tightly. Even if she didn’t know or remember them, they were still there. Tonraq, Senna...Rasha. Korra cried to herself, letting the sound of the waves drown her head. Her shakes and sobs calmed down each time the water pulled back from the sand. The Avatar wiped her tears and stood, taking a peaceful waterbending stance.

She closed her eyes tightly and listened to the waves. In and out, Korra began to sway. Her feet set on the ground and her hips rocked. The water splashed over her feet and she let her hands relax. She moved them up slowly, breathing calmly. Her foot kicked up slowly and she moved her hands back, feeling the pull of the wave. She curled her feet under the sand and pushed them out. She continued her movement, very gently moving the tempo. Soon, Korra was bending the water with the beat of a song she heard during her first ride. It didn’t have any words but she hummed the notes. A small smile lit up her face as she bended. The Alpha felt her aggression and rage drift off to somewhere that she didn’t know. She enjoyed the waves. She enjoyed the sound of the water. She enjoyed the smell of salt and fish. Most of all, she enjoyed the smell of the Omega behind her, thinking that she didn’t know that she was there. Korra didn’t stop though, she just turned around and stuck out her hand.

Asami took it and the Alpha pulled her close, smiling at the woman giggled. Korra still didn’t open her eyes but she took in Asami’s scent and began to imagine. She imagined what they would be in the future, mates or married? Would they have pups or adopt? Would they have a big house or a apartment. Korra didn’t know and she didn’t really want to find out until later. She just hummed and enjoyed the giggles from her Omega that calmed her more than anything ever could.

“Are you ok now?” Asami whispered.

“I’m ok. Just needed to think some things over alone.”

“Are you regretting anything?” Asami’s voice had a hint of sadness.

“No, nothing. Just needed to think before I did.”

“Do you still want to spend your rut with me?”

“Yeah. After all, you are my world partner." Asami laughed.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Just something a memory told me. No need to worry about it right now. Let’s just dance.”


	13. Plans

“You guys want to do what?!” Lin yelled in disbelief.

 

“We want to take over Future Industries,” Korra and Asami say to her. The kids had came to her with a ridiculous plan to takeover Future Industries and have resources.

 

“Come on Lin, it could work,” Kya tried to convince her wife.  

 

Lin stared at her. “No. Future Industries is taken over by Red Lotus spies. They’ll kill the kids as soon as they step foot in there.”

 

“I have authority of the members that aren’t in the Red Lotus, I know that some aren’t. No matter who is the new CEO I still have more power because I’m blood,” Asami cut in.

 

“Chief, I did hear that it was a sour takeover in the building. Some workers called the police because they thought it was illegal,” Ru’King said. Lin groaned at her lieutenant.

 

“I’m not confirming anything but,” She looks at the group. Their eyes widened. “Go over this so called terrible plan with me again.”

 

“Ok, first me and Asami will go to Future Industries headquarters. We’ll head to the meeting room or wherever and ask that she’s back to take over. If they don’t agree, we’ll take it by force,” Korra suggested.

 

“Yeah no. You have no authority there whatsoever. Just acting like you own the place won’t get you anywhere, you need to actually own the place for it to be legal,” Mako implied.

 

“I hate to say it but he’s right,” Opal joined. “It has to be legal to be legit.”

 

“How do we make it legal?” Kai asked.

 

“Go to the bank. Go there and say that I’m Asami Sato and I’m buying back Future Industries. Do whatever you got to do and then head back.”

 

“With what money?” Bolin questioned.

 

“The money my mother left me.” Asami ran to Lin’s desk covered in files. She searched and smiled when she found it. “Before she died, she started to not trust my father. She left me about hundred million yuan in a separate bank account. It should be enough to buy off the right people in the Industry. I don’t like it, matter of fact I hate it but, it will work. After I buy them off and they vote of the new CEO I’ll pay them a little bit more for a while then fire them to rehire new loyal members.”

 

“What bank is it?” Lin asks, picking up her phone.

 

“Bank of……..” Asami looked at the card. “Fire Nation Officials.” The metalbender nodded and began to dial their number.

 

“Yes, this is Lin Beifong and I have a request. Is there an account with the number 21430713100?” She asks, reading off the letter.

 

“ _ Ummm, yes. Is Ms. Sato there to confirm this?” _

 

Lin handed the Omega the phone. “Hi yes, this is Asami Sato. Mhm, I’m authorizing this transaction, I would like you to take half a million yuan and split it into 4 equal checks. Yes, I will send someone to pick them up. The rest, I would like put into another separate account under the name..” She looked around. “Bolin Brown.”

 

“Why me!?” He whisper yells, extenuating with his arms. Asami shrugged.

 

“Yes, yes. Password? Korra’s Girl, capital K, capital G no space. Is that all? Ok, thank you, goodbye.”

 

“Is it done?” Ru’King asked.

 

“Yes, as soon as I pay the men off, I have enough money left to pay them to resign. It can work.”  

 

“What’s the second part of this plan?” Lin asked.

 

“Once Asami is in business, the Red Lotus will want to strike knowing that she can expose them. They will and that’s when I’ll catch them,” Korra said. Everyone objected. 

 

“You’ll get yourself killed Korra. You know that they are ruthless,” Mako blurted.

 

“Yeah and once you’re dead, nothing will be in their way. They’ll try to kill everyone in power.” Jinora exclaims.

 

“Then what? Just let Asami get attacked?” Opal questioned.

 

“No, let’s just, revise the plan a little bit. You can still buy off the members but,” Bolin grabbed a marker and drew on his finger. He put his finger under his nose, “Have a disguise.”

 

“Actually, that might work. Good job, Bolin,” Ru’King says and ruffles his hair. He blushes as he feels his heart flutter. “If she’s hidden, they won’t know who to attack.”

 

“Yeah but they could track it, get it out of the members. Red Lotus tortures, they kill families,” Lin interrupts. 

 

“All of that is true but what if we just make a fake figure to be the face for Asami? Fake face, fake name,” The airbender Alpha adds. 

 

“Fake identity. An older dude, no family….it could work,” Opal says. 

 

“What chump would fall for that?” Jinora says and leans against Kai. 

 

Lin chuckles, “I know just the guy.” 

 

*** * ***

 

“What are you doing outside of your house, Shin?” Lin calls, walking up to the Beta man.

 

“Lin buddy!” Shady Shin exclaimed nervously. The men around him dispersed and he glared at her. “For what do I owe this pleasure?” 

 

“I need something from you Shin, no time for your games,” Lin said, looking around. Across the street, she saw Ru’King and Kuvira keeping watch. 

 

“Why should I help you Lin? You just got rid of my business.” He waved his hand at the men leaving.

 

“Yeah and I did good by it. I could arrest you right now.” She grabs his arm, pushing him into a secluded alleyway.

 

“LIN! Lin, calm down, calm down. We’re buddies right? I haven’t been anywhere in two days. It’s my first time out.” The Beta looked around for a way out of this that wasn’t in bindings or cuffs.

 

“I know that you’re lying Shin, I can track your bracelet. You’ve left the hell hole that you call a house six times in the last few hours. If I tell that prosecutor, that’ll add a year to your time in jail.” 

 

“Hey hey hey, you wanted something from me, isn’t that just as illegal as my business?” Lin chuckled, rubbing the underside of her nose then goes to punch him. She jerks her fist at him and he flinches.

 

“No, I’m simply using you for resources. Taking down the Red Lotus, the terrorist group. That could get all your charges dropped and would look damn good on your record.”

“Are you serious? The guys who want to kill the Avatar, you want me to get involved with them? No way, I’m not crazy.”

 

“I guess I’ll just be taking you down to the station.” 

 

“Whoa whoa whoa, come on Lin, we’ve been buddies since you were an officer, cut me some slack man.” 

 

“You mean I’ve always been arresting you since I was an officer. But fine, have it your way, come on let’s go.” She goes to grab him and he shocks her. “Really Shin? We’re doing this?” 

 

“Sorry Lin but I...I can’t go back. Prison…..there’s a lot of people who want to kill me there and I can’t have that. So we’re just going to go our separate ways and forget about this little encounter.” 

 

“No can do bud,” Kuvira said, stepping behind him. “You’re not going anywhere but jail until you do what she says.”

 

“What are you gonna do? Stop me?”  He poked her chest to emphasize his words and she grabbed his fingers, spinning him around, cracking his hand.

 

“Don’t talk to her slimeball, it’s me you should be talking to.” Kuvira pushed him back to Lin and he fell on his knees. 

 

“Alright alright, enough with the intimidation. What do you what?” 

 

“I need a identify, male, in his 30s or 40s. No family and extremely wealthy. I can provide the money.” 

 

“What race?” He sighs, giving in.

 

“United Republic. Can you do it?” 

 

“You need the papers right? A face too?” 

 

“Yeah but make sure the face or person gets out of town, far away as possible with no family ok?” The Beta scoffs. 

 

“I have more expensive clients ready than you Chief, what’s in it for me?” 

 

“Keeping you clients and your freedom. I’ll call your arresting officer right now and tell him that you’re walking free. Don’t you think he’ll do everything in his power to get you? Shin, you have no leverage over me.” 

 

“You got me there Chief. Fine, I’ll do your bidding just this once but…...drop the charges on me.” 

 

“What?” She scoffed. “No way Shin.” 

 

“Come on Lin, do me a solid, I’ll do you a solid.” 

 

“Yeah no Shin. We’re done, goodbye.” She looked at Ru’King and Kuvira and went to leave. 

 

“Wait, wait. Look, Lin, we can help each other out. I’ll get you your identity, papers whatever else you need. But I have one non illegal thing for you to do for me.” Lin glared at him. 

 

“What Shin?” 

 

“Arrest Zolt. He’s a criminal but worst than me. He’s working with those terrorists you were talking about, the Red Lotus and that sex trafficking ring.” 

 

“What? You’re serious, where?” 

 

“A restaurant near Central City Station. Come on Lin, please do this, they took my niece, Moon-Sha.” He showed her a picture from his wallet. She looked down then back at him.

 

“Come with me. You’re going to lead me to their hideout. After that, you’re making me the stuff I need.” They get into her truck down the block and drive to the station. Lin sits Shin in a interrogation room and explains what he told her to the group of kids.

 

“Sex trafficking ring?” Korra said. 

 

“Yes, one as old as you are. It’s called the Viper Trail.” She showed them pictures of snake tattoos. “Each Omega we found, they had a viper tattoo on their hip. Burn marks and scars destroyed each Omegas skin and I never knew what they used. It makes sense now that Zolt is a suspect. The marks were caused by lightning.” 

 

Korra and Jinora growled. “Any Alpha who kidnaps and hurts Omegas deserves to die. What’s your plan to get this fucker?” 

 

“Yeah so we can get this guy,” Mako fumed.

 

“You’re not coming with me, professionals only. Plus, he’s Red Lotus.” She points at Korra. “What if she bend more than one element?” 

 

Korra scoffs. “I’ve gotten that under control. I can just bend water.” 

 

“Come Chief, let us do this,” Mako adds in. 

 

“Ma, you need all the help you can get,” Kuvira added. “Just let us come with you, it’ll be extra power along with the force.” 

 

“Vira…”

 

“Please Ma, we won’t be in your way once we get it under control.” Lin looked at the two Alphas and thought it over. 

 

She sighed annoyingly. “Fine but listen to this. You will do everything I say without protesting. And you will wear uniform, keeping your faces covered. And no Omegas. Not because they’re weak or anything but because they have special drugs to keep them knocked out. Understood?” 

They nodded. “Ok. Go with Ru’King, she’ll get you ready.” Kuvira and Korra went off. Mako and Jinora followed them. Kai whimpered at the youngest Alpha and she turned back. 

 

“I'll be ok Kai, don’t lose it. Opal has your back, with Asami and Bo. Just stay here and I will come back.” 

 

“Promise?” He whispers, low enough for her to hear but no one else. The Alpha groaned in slight annoyance trying to block out the need.

 

“Yes, I promise. Stay here for me, look pretty.” She kisses him and runs off to find Korra and the others. They were in the changing room, getting ready. A uniform in her size was sitting next to Kuvira and she began to undress. The 19-year old looked at her sister’s mate’s arms and suddenly felt subconscious. 

 

Korra notices, “Jinora? What’s wrong?”

 

“How’d you guys get your muscles, like what did you do?” She looks at the two older Alphas.

 

“What do you mean? How I’m buff?” Kuvira says, putting on the armor chestplate. 

 

“Yeah. I’ve always tried to get bigger you know, how Alphas are or are supposed to be but it’s never worked. I just want to be bigger you know?” 

 

“You don’t have to look like some other Alphas, Nora,” Korra says, leaning on Kuvira’s shoulder, fully dressed. “Everyone comes in different shapes in sizes.” 

 

“Yeah, you don’t have to look like us to be strong Alphas. You’re already strong, so is your sister.” 

 

“But like...I want defined abs and big biceps. I just feel weak like this.” 

 

“Jinora, you are one of the strongest airbenders in the world. Come on, you don’t have to think like that.” 

 

“Yeah, you’re incredible. Man, the way you fought those Dai Li off, do you remember that?” Korra and Kuvira chuckle. 

 

“Yeah Nora, that was fucking awesome. I don’t know why you’re worrying so much.” 

 

“What if Kai wants to leave me? He’s meeting all types of Alphas or Betas here. His Omega might want to leave me if I don’t prove myself to him. You guys didn’t see it but he was scenting other Alphas here. That’s basically proof that I bore him.” 

 

“Jinora, Kai was just smelling new scents. He’s been the Queen’s slave for years. It’s all new to him.” Korra agreed with the metalbender. “Doesn’t mean he doesn’t what do be with you.” 

 

“I fail to believe that Jinora. Asami told me that Kai,” Korra started but covered her mouth. 

 

“Asami told you that Kai what?” 

 

“Nothing. It’s something for him to tell you and I bet you...you won’t believe that he doesn’t want you. Now finish getting dressed, we gotta save some people.” 

 

“How do you feel about your first Avatar mission huh?” Kuvira asks, bending on the metal boots. 

 

“I’m pumped. Yeah, it’s something serious but I can’t help but be super excited. I almost hate myself for it.” 

 

“Don’t fret Avatar,” Ru’King says, coming up to them. “You’ll get used to it. I was the same.” 

 

“What was your first mission?” Jinora asks, finishing up her uniform. 

 

“Drug bust. Not some petty dealer either, the planter. It was epic, a literal fire fight. I almost got killed but I got the man and he’s in jail. It was awesome, I got my first badge.” 

 

“Cool,” Korra giggled. 

 

“Alright rutheads! This is an Alpha only mission and you know that I hate to discriminate against Alphas, Omegas and Betas but they have some kind of drug that will cause Omegas to pass out. I don’t want casualties from my people so you guys have to stay here.” There were groans and scoffs of Omegas throughout the crowd. “I’m sorry but you guys should get a hospital or hospitals for the Omegas that will be rescued. Food, water, medicine. Some might be pregnant so they’ll need that care. Do not leave them with Alphas or Betas, they’re most likely traumatized. Once we get their names, find their families, inform them. Understood?” 

 

The Omegas officers nodded and went off, arranging things. 

 

“What about us Chief?” An Alpha officer calls out. 

 

“This mission will be split into two teams. One with me, the other with Lieutenant Ru’King. My team will go around the front, breaking the the front door, fighting the guards. The other will go through the back and find the Omegas. Once you do, be gentle and make sure none of the kidnappers are loose. We have to be fast or they will escape. Oh and please, try not to kill anyone. I know it’ll be hard, some of you have mates and Omega parents or brother and sisters or friends. You’ll want to beat on them but you can’t, we can’t compromise this case. Understood?” 

 

“Yes Chief Beifong!”  

 

“Good now let’s go.”


	14. Boom

They got to the restaurant 20 minutes away from the station. They were 20 minutes away and they didn’t even know it. Kuvira watched her mother ready her metal and stood in front of the front door. 

 

“Are all of the entrances covered?” She asks Ru’King. The lieutenant nods. “Bust it open.” The large chamber door exploded from the hinges and a heavy Omega scent floods out. Kuvira sees two different types of Alphas run out, the customers and the kidnappers. She decides to listen to her mom and catches the customers with the officers who were staying behind. She looked over and saw Mako fighting another firebender, red hot flames blasting in the air. To back im up, she sends a rock out of the ground and it traps the man. Mako quickly punches him, knocking him out. He turns to Kuvira and nods at her. She nods back with a smile. He heads in and she hears flames roar out. The dust settles and Kuvira can clearly see inside the brothel. There are Alphas in cuffs being taken out and she heads inside, looking for her mother. She finds her scent and the older Alpha is squatting near some Omegas who look scared of everything around them. 

 

“Do you remember your name?” She hears her mother ask. Behind her, a man walks out in a police uniform but he doesn’t stop to speak to anyone, not even Lin. The metalbender walks up to him and stops him. 

 

“May I ask for your badge?” She asks suspiciously, sticking her hand out. The man stops and hands it to her. 

 

“Why certainly.” She takes his badge and reads the name.  _ Lieutenant Ru’King Ma _ . She looks back up and him and he runs, heading for the door. Kuvira sends a strip of metal from her uniform and wraps it around his ankles. She goes to pick him up but he blasts fire and struggles to get the metal off. Kuvira grabs him again, binding his hands and mouth. 

 

“Kuvira, are you ok?” Lin rushes over, checking her daughter’s face. 

 

“Ma, Mm fine,” She mumbled, face getting squished by Lin’s hands. “I’m fine, I’m fine. He didn’t get me, I barely felt the heat.” 

 

Lin picked up the man and hit off his hat. “Lightning Bolt Zolt. You fucking tired to maim my daughter, tell me why I shouldn’t do it to you.” She sharpened a blade of metal and held it against his face.  

 

“Ma, give him away. He has on Ru’King’s uniform.” Lin’s face went pale and she ran off into the direction he came from. She ran passed a door but someone groaned out. 

 

“Chief,” Ru’King weakly groaned. “In here.” Lin and Kuvira rushed in and the younger Alpha picked her up. The Alpha was scarred, her skin fried like it was steak. She wasn’t too badly hurt but was still in terrible shape. They moved her quickly to an ambulance and to the hospital. 

 

“Ma, is she going to be ok?” Kuvira asked, looking over her close friend. She held the Alpha’s hand tightly. 

 

“This isn’t the first time she’s been burned. She’s made it out alive before, she will now.” 

 

“Yeah Kuv, you worried about me?” Ru’King chuckled and groaned. “I’ll be fine.” 

 

“Don’t make jokes.” Ru’King was like a sister to Kuvira, she was with Lin when they found her. 

“I’ll be alright Kuvira, this is n-nothing. Just get that cute Omega for me at the hospital, you know, the brother,” She coughed out. 

 

“Bolin? Why?” 

 

“Because, he’s cute.”

 

*** * ***

 

“She called me cute,” Bolin giggled as they rode to Airbender Island. He’s been blushing ever since they left. Jinora was passed out on Kai’s shoulder and Korra was following close behind her on Asami’s lap. Kuvira and Opal were still at the hospital. 

 

“Yes Bo, I know. She called you cute, I was there,” Mako groaned, trying to plug his ears. Hearing his brother fawn over an Alpha was worse than hearing him go on about Opal. 

 

“Mako, don’t you see? I finally have my alpha! This is a dream come true!” Bolin exclaimed. Jinora sat up and threw a metal ball at him.

 

“Shut the fuck up, some people are trying to sleep here.” She groaned and held Kai closer. His cheeks grew blossom and put his arm around her. 

 

Bolin mocked her words and laid back like he was drunk. Mako rolled his eyes and closed them, thinking about anything else. Suddenly, the radio went off loudly. 

 

“ _ This just in, the Earth Queen has been murdered in her home!”  _

 

Mako and Korra shot up, looking each other in the eyes. Kai’s jaw dropped and Jinora awoke. 

 

“What, what is it?” 

 

“ _Earth Emperor_ _Hou-Ting has been found dead in her bedroom, hanging from her ceiling. The details are far too graphic for our young listeners ears so parents cover them now.”_

 

Mako covered Bolin’s ear and Jinora covered Kai’s. The younger Omega boy didn’t fight, he didn’t want to hear but Bolin wrestled against his brother. 

 

“ _ The Earth Queen was attached to the ceiling by ice spikes. Lava surrounded her bedroom so it took forever for the Dai Li to enter. On the wall, there was a symbol of crime, a Red Lotus. Now, I’m not a police officer or a detective but I suspect that this is the work of the up and popping terrorist group, the Red Lotus. These guys are after the Avatar to end the spirits reign. We’ve all seen it, bombings in Central Park and Republic City. These men are crazy so stay safe folk, especially the mystery Avatar and associates. Ba Sing Station, out.” _

“What! They killed the Earth Queen!” Korra yelled, sitting up from Asami. “Wow, these guys are fucking-” 

 

“Crazy. How the fuck do you get away with killing the Earth Queen? Was she not guarded in her bedroom?” Mako sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

 

“Honestly, she’s the ruler, i would have soldiers all over her bedroom. Not like she cares about decency,” Asami adds in. Jinora laughs. 

 

“What the hell is funny?” Korra growled at her. 

 

“Don’t get on me Avatar, this was destined. Maybe if she weren’t a rapist bitch, maybe they wouldn’t have went after her.” 

 

“They would have still been after her, they hate world leaders and she’s a pretty big one,” Kai says. The Alpha airbender rolls her eyes. 

 

“All I’m saying is that it was coming for her but they could’ve been nicer, maybe if she wasn’t evil.” 

 

“They wanted to slaughter me when I was a baby, they wouldn’t have been nicer.” 

 

“So now what? We sit like ducks until they come for us? We all know, Korra’s next,” Asami says, taking the Alpha’s hand. “We can’t let them get to her.” 

 

“We run again? No way, I’m tired of that shit,” Jinora huffed. 

 

“Me too.” Bolin and Mako say simultaneously. 

 

“So what, we go towards them?” Korra says. 

 

“Is it the worst idea?” Asami shrugs. 

 

“Yes, yes it is. They’re not after you but if they see you, they’ll kill you. They want me, just me. Maybe I should give myself up.” 

 

“NO! NO FUCKING WAY!” Jinora yelled, standing in her face. The police truck rocked on the road. “THERE’s IS NOT WAY YOU’RE GOING TO THOSE FUCKERS ALONE WITHOUT US! YOU’LL BE FUCKING KILLED AND THEY’LL PROBABLY GO FOR THE SPIRITS NEXT!” The young Alpha panted and sat back down. “How can you even think like that? You’re like my older sister K, I can’t live without you.”  

 

“Yeah K, what would we do?” She turns to Mako and Bolin. “We were raised together, all three of us. We’re brothers and sister, you can’t just die on us.” 

 

“It’s the easiest way. That way, no one would get hurt except me. I can’t have you guys get put in the hospital or worse, the morgue because of me. I can handle it.” There was an uncomfortable silence that no one wanted to break. They all knew it was a suicide mission, going anywhere near the Red Lotus. They didn’t know where the Red Lotus was so it didn’t matter.

 

“If you’re going, I’m going,” Asami mumbled. 

 

“Ha, no. You’re not going anywhere.” 

 

“If you’re going, I’m going.” She repeated, her tone more seriously. 

 

“No, Asami.” 

 

“If you’re going, then I’m going,” Jinora joined in. 

 

“If you’re going, I’m going,” Kai said after her. They looked at Mako and Bolin. 

 

“Bo, no,” The Alpha said to his sibling but he already knew his mind was made up.

 

“If they’re going, I’m going.” Mako sighed. 

 

“If he’s going, I’m going.” 

 

“None of you are going, it’ll be just me,” Korra said sternly. 

 

“If you’re going, I’m going,” Asami said in the same tone as the Avatar. The Omega’s eyes burned into hers and Korra looked away. 

 

“Asami, I can’t have you hurt by them. They’ll kill you just for being my mate.” Asami blushed at mate. 

 

“If you’re going, I’m going. Nothing is changing that.” Korra sighed and punched the truck’s wall. 

 

“Fucking fine, you’re following me to your death’s then.” 

 

They rode in silence the rest of the way back and on the ferry. Once they got to the island, someone very extravagant came up to them. 

 

“I’m sure you all know me for feel free to bow and give your greatest treasures.” Korra and Jinora scoffed at the boy. 

 

“Nah, could you fill us in on why we should consider any of that?” Jinora chuckled. He looked at Kai and was suddenly in his face. 

 

“You’re him. Wow, I thought my aunt was lying when she said they kidnapped you.” He reached towards Kai’s face and Jinora snarled at him. 

 

“Touch him and you’re dead earth boy.” 

 

“No need for such extremities. I can’t believe that you don’t know who I am.” He turned to Korra and got in her face. She leaned back. 

 

“Yeah so why don’t you tell us,” The Alpha said, pushing him back. 

 

“I’m Prince Wu, you know, of the Earth Kingdom.” 

 

*** * ***

 

“Lin you can’t do that!” Korra objected along with the others. “We’re not babysitters!” It was now dark, the moon rising in the sky. Kuvira was spending the night with Opal at Kya and Lin’s home in the city.

 

“Hey, I am not a baby, I am the future king of Ba Sing Se, have some respect,” Wu said as if he were offended. Korra clenched her fist in his direction. 

 

“Look, I’m stuck with him and if I’m stuck with you, you’re stuck with him. Just watch over him, show him that life isn’t all sugar and rainbows, I think he’s starting to get that after his aunt’s death.” 

 

“Lin, we have other more important things to focus on, not some rich bitch boy. Have one of your officers watch him,” Asami cut in, grabbing the Alpha’s hand before a wave of fire would be sent in the Prince’s direction. 

 

“I can’t. All of my officers are too busy trying to find the Red Lotus and take them down. I can’t spare any.” The older Alpha sighed. “I’m sorry, I hear that he can be a pain in the ass.” 

 

“He already is,” Jinora hissed in her direction. “What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? I can’t live with him.” 

 

“Yeah Lin, all his talk of being pampered and whatever, I can’t do this either.” Lin sighed at them. 

 

“What am I supposed to do then? He has nowhere else he can go.” Korra’s eyes lit up and her eyebrows raised. 

“I have an idea. I’m pretty sure it’ll work.” She turned and looked at Mako. 

 

“No, I am not taking him, you can’t make me,” The Alpha huffed. 

 

“Actually, you have to unless you want me to tell everyone that thing.” He shot up. 

 

“No, Korra, that is blackmail. You can’t do that.” 

 

“Why not? I’m the Avatar right? I have ultimate power over you.” 

 

“Korra, that’s just wrong. Please don’t do this,” He whined. “I beg you.” 

 

“Sorry Mako, you’re taking him. No backsies.” He flipped her off and she smiled at him. 

 

“What am I going to do with him? You guys don’t want him here right?” 

 

“I’ll get you a hotel. Tomorrow, we’ll carry out that plan of yours, Shin should have out stuff finished.” Lin got up and called the Four Seasons. 

 

“Ahh good a hotel. It will be so much better than this dump, no offense.” Korra growled at him. 

 

“None taken your highness,” She snarled and Asami sat on her lap to calm her down. 

 

“What’s wrong? Is he getting to you that much?” She holds the Alpha’s face and kisses her forehead. 

 

“No, it’s my rut. It’s closer than I thought, it might be tomorrow night, maybe even the afternoon.” 

 

“Do you want to go to our room?” She nods. They stand up and head off, saying bye the the others. 

 

“So Kai was it? Why did you run away from my aunt?” Wu asks, sitting beside the sheepise Omega. 

 

“Because, I was her slave. Do you know what slaves do for her?” Kai said to him sternly. “It wasn’t the high life.” 

 

“Yes but you were getting married. Then, you would have been King, that would be wonderful,” Wu said. “Now we’re here with.” 

 

“Do you think you’re more than me pretty boy?” Jinora growled in his face. “You’re not, you’re worse. Thinking everyone has to bow to you, just wait. One day you will learn for lesson.” 

 

“Savage.” She snarled at him and he yelped away. 

 

“Mako, Wu, it’s time to go, I got your room at the Four Seasons. I’ll give you a ride.” The Alpha gets up after hugging his brother and heads out. 

 

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Hold down the fort.” Jinora statues at him and Kai giggles. He heads out with Wu and gets on the ferry next to Lin. Wu stands a few feet from them. 

 

“What does it take to join the police force?” He asks hesitantly and she looks at him. 

 

“You’re thinking about it?” He nods. “You’ll have to go to the academy first. Pass the exams then come to training. If you make it through, you’ll become an Officer and if you get better, maybe a detective.” 

 

“You were a detective?” He asks, looking intrigued. 

 

“Yes, that’s when I got my scars.” 

 

“Whoa, what happened?” 

 

“A story for another day. Come on, let’s get you to that hotel. 

 

*** * ***

 

“Are you ok?” Jinora asks the boy who’s cuddled to her body. “You know, with everything that kid said.” 

 

“I’ll be fine. It didn’t get to me as much as it used to. I just can’t believe that people thought being her bed slave would be amazing, it was horrible.” He turned to face Jinora. “I hated every second that I spent in her bedroom, that I spent in her shower, that she spent in me. But no, no ones wants to hear about that, they want to know about what she gave me and how much money I made. Not that I was absolute torture every second of every day. No one wants to know about that.” 

 

“I’m glad she’s dead.” He looks at her shocked. “Really, I am. She deserved to die, what was she like 80? Who knows how much Omegas she did like you after she got tired of them.” 

 

“She was only 63 and at least 20 before me. Ever since her first rut. I met a few of them, they gave me tips on things to do.” 

 

“I’m really glad she’s dead then. Now she can’t hurt any of you.” Jinora kissed the top of his head and held him as they drifted into sleep. 

 

A few rooms over, Korra was topless beating up a heavy bag hanging from the ceiling. Asami was on her computer, learning everything she could about what had been happening to Future Industries while she was gone. The Omega’s hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her glasses were sliding off her face. Sweat dripped on her forehead onto her nose and she tried to block out to overwhelming smell coming from behind her. The Alpha paid no attention, she was so focused on the punching bag she didn’t know that her dominant pheromones were spiraling in the room. Asami crossed her legs several times, trying to stay focused but she had had enough. 

 

“Korra could you stop!” She yelled, turning around in the chair. Korra looked back at her with dark red eyes until she shook her head and they were back at her gentle blue. 

 

“What? Am I too loud? I don’t mean to be,” The Avatar said, grabbing a water bottle. 

 

“It’s not that. You’re just sweating out so much scent and I can’t ignore it anymore.” The Alpha turned back around and green eyes focused on the bulge sticking up from her loose sweatpants. 

 

“I’m trying to work it out without working it out. Sorry, I’ll take it somewhere else.” Korra grabbed her bottle and went to leave the room. 

 

“Wait, Korra, where are you going?” Asami laid her glasses on the desk. 

 

“To clean up before I join you in bed and to take care of my problem,” The brunette said nervously. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

 

“If I’m going to be spending your rut with you tomorrow or sooner, I need to get used to you. Go sit on the bed.” 

 

“Sami, you don’t have to-”

 

“Go sit. I’m not doing anything that I don’t want to.” Korra hesitantly nodded, trying to remember Kyoshi’s words before sitting down on the bed. Suddenly, the lights went low and the only thing shining in the room was the scattered candles around. “Take off your pants.” Korra’s eyes met Asami’s hungry ones and she stripped them off, leaving her in her tight shorts and training bra. She watched the Omega as the girl peeled off her tank top and shorts. Asami donned her simple black bra and some boxers she stole from the Alpha. Inside her, Vaatu wanted to lunge at the girl, tackling her and just taking her right there but, the stronger part in her Raava kept her somewhat calm and controlled, waiting for what the Omega wanted her to do. 

 

“C-can I take off the rest on you?” Korra sputtered and wanted to hit herself in the head. She couldn’t tell why she was so nervous, it was just Asami. Just Asami. Asami. 

 

“I suppose so.” The Omega straddled her and Korra’s cock tapped against her stomach even harder than before. Asami’s arousal filled her nose and Vaatu lunged, cracking the glass of Korra’s control. She kept it together though, meeting the raven-haired beauties lips with her trying to be as gentle as she could be. The waterbender’s fingertips brushed against her boiling porcelain skin moving under her bra, cupping her chest in her hands. Asami moaned on her lips and Korra felt Vaatu go again, cracking the glass even more. She unclasped the heiress’s bra, throwing it somewhere into the room. She moved her lips down from Asami’s to her neck, moving lower until her mouth ghosted on her chest. Asami arched onto her, gripped her short hair tightly. The Avatar took one of her soft pink nipples into her mouth, biting it lightly, licking the top making Asami yell out in pleasure. 

 

“Is your spot your nipples?” Korra chuckled, pulling up and regaining her self control. Raava shined within her and she calmed down more. 

 

“S-shut up. Don’t stop.” Korra stood up, laying Asami on the bed. The bender pulled off her bra and yanked off her shorts, pulling them off her then getting at Asami’s. Once they were both in the same state of fully undress, she moved back up to her Omega’s chest, attaching her mouth to one breast and her hand to another. Asami arched her back high and moaned, her hands going to Korra’s hair. The Avatar tied her hair into a bun and Asami held on to it like it was life or death. Her nails scratched against the brunette’s eching and they began to glow low. Korra moved down in between Asami’s legs and looked up at her, asking the ok with her eyes. The heiress nodded and Korra’s mouth disappeared for her to feel the bender’s tongue stroking over her clit. The bumped flesh was hot against her and her legs wrapped around Korra’s head. The Avatar chuckled and took her hand away from Asami’s chest to rub against her clit as Korra’s tongue entered the Omega. She searched around with her tongue sucking in all that Asami was leaking out. The raven-haired woman shrieked in pleasure and her walls tightened around Korra’s tongue. The Alpha’s erection strained against the bed, throbbing heavily. She groaned in pleasure every time it brushed against the bed. Korra placed Asami’s legs over her shoulder, getting deeper in between the Omega’s thighs. Her tongue went across her clit, licking around her lips gathering most if not all of her essence that was leaking out.  Asami screamed and Korra palmed at her ass as her back arched off the bed. Her tongue drove into the girl, her walls convulsing over it as she came with a scream as Korra rubbed her clit viscously. 

 

“FUCK KORRA!” Asami yelled out as she came. Her legs clenched around her head and the Avatar gently moved her tongue around as Asami’s wave crashed over her. Korra made sure that none of her cum got out and she lapped it all up like it was fresh water after going through a desert. Asami moaned painfully as she finished, her back crashing back onto the bed and her chest heaving heavily. “Spirits.” 

 

Korra leaned back up and licked her lips, “Fuck you taste good.” She leaned down on Asami, kissing her roughly and the Omega moaned as she tasted herself on her lips. Korra was positioned in between her legs, her hard on resting by Asami’s entrance. A fresh gust of wetness lathered the Omega and dripped onto Korra’s red tip, precum globbing out. Asami reached a hand down, grabbing Korra’s shaft, lightly stroking her. The Alpha moaned into her mouth almost painfully and thrusted up into Asami’s head. “Sami, shit.” 

 

“You better not cum unless you can get hard fast.” The Omega pushed her onto her back and closed her mouth around Korra’s tip. The Avatar groaned lowly, grabbed the waves of black hair. She licked every drop of precum that came from her head and Korra cursed, pushing her head down on inscisnt. Asami gagged, unready and pulled her head up quickly. 

 

“Shit, sorry I didn’t mean to,” Korra panicked. She looked down at herself covered in fresh spit and cum. 

 

“I just wasn’t ready. Don’t freak out. Calm down.” Korra caught her breath again and laid back against the pillows. Asami’s hot wet cave for a mouth went back around her but Korra held her hands back, squeezing against the sheets. Her head knocked back as the Omega deepthroated her, squeezing her hand around her forming knot. Asami grabbed the Alpha’s hands, moving them back to her head. She lightly pushed against them, making Korra look down at her. The Avatar’s eyes were hazed over, half black and half blue, swirling around like Tui and La. Asami moved her mouth away and straddled the bender, positioned her head back at Asami’s opening. She met her lips gently, closing her eyes as she snuck down onto the Alpha’s cock. Korra didn’t move, allowing the Omega to adjust to her size. She groped at her chest and kissed her deeply, everything around her drowning out. There was nothing else just Asami and how she felt around her. Tight, close, hot like bubbling lava. Korra only came back when she heard her Omega’s voice, “Go.” She grabbed the girl’s hip, thrusting up, rubbing against that spot that Alphas know all Omegas have. Asami grunted at first, those grunts turning into moans as Korra found a pattern and a pace. Her red nails clawed down the Alpha’s back, leaving red welts but neither of them cared. The bed rocked under them as Korra pistoned into her, getting harder with each thrust. 

 

“Fuck Korra, harder,” Asami moaned into her ear, leaning on her shoulder as she was fucked into. She had been so full, bigger than Iroh. Her Omega squealed with joy once she finally entered her and began to move. Korra hit places that she forgot she had. No one else ever reached them. She moaned and yelled so loudly she thought that an evil spirit had possessed her body. The Alpha’s hand had groped her ass so hard that she knew she was would perfect hands on her skin in the morning. Not that she would have minded. Her nails snuck in Korra short curls, yanking at it every time the Avatar pumped into her. Spirits, she was close. Every thrust, every fuck into her got her closer way faster than ever before. She could feel Korra’s shaft throb in her, almost painfully. “I’m gonna cum, fuck Korra more.” She whined, starting to slam down onto the Alpha. 

 

“Put your hands on my shoulders,” Korra growled. Asami obeyed and screamed out as Korra hammered up into her. She tried to bring herself down with each thrust but the Alpha was going to fast. “Can I….fuck...knot?” 

 

Asami nodded as hard as she could. “Yes, fuck yes.” Ever since Korra had told her about her rut, Asami had asked Kya for some Kajihana to stop pregnancy since she and Korra had both agreed that this was the worst time for children. “Please knot me.” The blue eyed girl groaned, leaning against Asami’s chest, biting down on her neck but not mating her. “Spirits I’m so close, I’m so close.” Suddenly, Korra’s knot slipped into her and Asami moaned loudly as she came. Korra slumped against the pillows her cum spurting into her violently, triggering another orgasm for the Omega. 

 

“Shit!” Korra cursed as the heiress squeezed around her once more, milking her dry. “Fuck.” Asami fell against her chest and they panted almost in unison, catching their breaths. Asami leaned up and kissed her again, feeling the Alpha smirk against her lips. 

 

“What are you smiling at?” Asami said, voice low and husky because of her screaming. 

 

“I-I don’t know. I thought it would be one of my sly jokes but right now, I’m just really happy,” Korra kissed her again. 

 

“Yeah?” Asami asks, drawing circles on her abs. 

 

“Yeah.” 


	15. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

Shady Shin pulled through and got Lin the fake identity, Laah Pi. Now, Asami, Korra and Mako were driving back from the bank. Mako went inside and got the money and checks. They were heading back to the hospital where everyone else was waiting. 

 

“Who’s to say that Lin would even let us go?” Opal said, learning about their plan to leave. 

 

“That’s the thing, she won’t. It would be something we’d have to do by ourselves,” Bolin said back. “We’d probably have to leave in the middle of the night or something.” 

 

“The chief would kill you,” Ru’King said. “I agree with your plan though, you have to get them first before they kill anyone else.” 

 

“But if we were the Red Lotus, who would we target next? And not just the people in the city but the real guys, the ones who offed the Queen,” Jinora puts in. 

 

“The chiefs of the Water Nations. Or maybe even Tenzin, he leads what’s rest of the airbenders after all.” They nod at Bo’s words. 

 

“We can’t let Tenzin die, no matter how much we disliked him, he and Pema still raised us,” Opal added. 

 

“Raise as in sheltered but yeah I get your point.” Jinora pulled Kai onto her lap. “So what, we go back to the Southern Air Academy?” 

 

“How about bring them here? Put the airbenders in protection and Tenzin’s family too.” 

 

“How would we get them here? There isn’t an airship big enough to carry them.” 

 

“My aunt,” Kuvira chimed in. “She has airships almost twice the size as the ones here. I can call her, tell her what’s going on.” 

 

“Won’t she tell your mom though?” Kai asks. 

 

“No, Suyin has always been more acceptive of things like this. While my Ma wants a clear plan, Suyin just needs the lowdown on it. She has a lot of confidence.” 

 

“She’s in Zaofu right? The domed city, super protective?” Opal asks her mate. 

 

“Yeah, no one can get in there without going through the gates. Plus, they’re on lockdown at night.” 

 

“Give her a call.” Kuvira goes to the phone and dials Suyin’s number. It rings. 

 

“Hello? Suyin Beifong speaking,” She says politely. 

 

“Auntie? It’s Kuvira,” The Alpha says. She holds the phone away as her aunt screams. 

 

“Where have you been? Don’t you know your mothers are worried? How could you do that to them, I’m-”

 

“I’m in Republic City Su. And they’re aren’t mad at me leaving, they were mad because I didn’t call. I’m fine now, I’m safe for a while.” 

 

“A while, what do you mean?” The leader asks. 

 

“You know the Red Lotus right? They killed the earth queen?” She asks. 

 

“Yes, those cultists, why?” 

 

“They’re targeting world leaders and the Avatar and I’m kind of friends with said Avatar.” 

 

“What? Well when did this happen?” Suyin questions. 

 

“That’s a story for another time Auntie, I actually need a favor, it’s really important.” 

 

“Explain.”

 

“Well, the Avatar and friends were raised in the Southern Air Academy right? The Red Lotus is targeting leaders...we want to get the airbenders and the master into protection until we can take down Red Lotus.” 

 

“Take down Red Lotus? Isn’t that Lin’s job?” 

 

“My mother has to be by the books and offical, you don’t. We just want to get an airship there, rescue them and then find the terrorists. Korra can take them out.” 

 

“Korra huh? She’s the Avatar?” 

 

“Yes Auntie so will you help us? Can you send an airship to them then bring them here? You can even come along and I’ll let you meet my mate.”

 

“Oo my baby niece is mated? I’ll have to come.” She went silent for a moment. “Ok Kuvira, I’ll get the airbenders and head to Republic City. See you soon, love you.” 

 

“Love you too Auntie.” She hung up the phone and went back to the group. 

 

“How did it go?” Opal asks as she sat back down. 

 

“She’s getting them, I just hope she’s fast enough.” 

 

*** * ***

 

It was 2 when Asami, Korra and Mako got back. They carried in a briefcase with the other half million yuan. Kuvira and Opal explained to them the plan and they waited to hear back from Suyin. The ride to the Southern Air Academy from here was 7 hours away but by airship it was only 3. Before they left, Kya had put Korra onto some calming and natural suppressant tea because her rut had started but the tea barely helped. The Alpha was struggling with the urge to just mate Asami whenever they were alone. Which counted in a dark hospital hallway. 

 

“Korra, stop,” Asami moaned. Her legs were wrapped around the Avatar’s waist and she was pumping her against the wall, grinding against her through their clothes. She felt her knot through both of their pants and it was making her go crazy. “Korra, we can’t.” 

 

“Why not? You want this,” The water tribe growled into the heiress’ neck, making Asami knock her head back. “You just want to be my little Omega, to service me.” 

 

“Korra,” Asami groaned, clutching the Alpha’s hair. Her grinds got harder and Asami could swear that she could feel Korra’s head on her clit. “We need to stop.” 

 

“I don’t want to and you don’t either, I know you don’t.” Which was true, Asami didn’t want to stop but they had to. 

 

“Doesn’t..matter fuck if I don’t want to. We need to stop now.” Korra growled and set her down. 

 

“I fucking hate your logic. I just want to rut into you over and fucking over.” 

 

“I know but we can’t right now. Maybe later tonight ok?” Asami says, touching her arm. Korra calmed down and nodded stubbornly. They walked back to the room and sat on the couch. To settled the Alpha, Asami sat on her lap, scratching behind her ear. 

 

“So, how are we going to tell-” Suddenly the tv turned on. Colors flashed and it settled on the Red Lotus symbol. 

 

“ _ Hello, some of you may know who I am. Maybe if not me, then my group. I am Zaheer, leader of the Red Lotus. Some of you follow me, you are my loyal disciplines. I wish to show you something. _ ” The camera changed and showed people bound on the ground. They were in airbender uniforms and people in green dotted the crowd. “ _ As you can see, I have captured the Southern Air Academy. Zaofu was sent on a rescue mission to them but we were here first. It seems that they were sent by the Avatar, Korra right? Well Avatar Korra, I was a proposition for you and your aquentencies….come to me. Meet me here by tomorrow night and your friends and family will not be hurt. Fail to show up and they will all be killed. If you wish to talk more, meet me at Basho’s tree. Red Lotus out.” _

 

“They’re captured them, this is all my fault,” Kuvira said, leaning on her knees. The mood of the room went dark and it was like everything died. 

 

“No...this is my fault.” Korra said, standing. “I will get them back, I will give myself up. They did it for me did they not? So it’s on me and it’s my responsibility. I’m leaving now.”  She grabbed her bag and they all looked at her. 

 

“And what, die?” Korra, you can’t go to them,” Asami objected. “It’s a suicide mission.” 

 

“So, they’re going to be killed if I don’t go,” She countered. “I am not expecting any of you to go with me, this is my own battle. But I can’t let them be killed on my watch ok? Tell Lin or the president, I don’t care. I’m going and none of you can stop me.” 

 

“Then I’m going too,” Asami said standing up. Korra looked at her sternly. 

 

“No you aren’t. You’re my mate, they’ll target you no matter what.” Korra’s heart flutters at her own words. 

 

“We’re going too,” Bolin and Jinora said, getting up together. 

 

“Us too,” Kuvira and Opal say. 

 

“Me too,” Mako says. Korra looks around at her friends and swallows back tears. 

 

“Fine, I know that you guys can watch over yourselves but don’t let them corner you ok? Get away as soon as you can ok?” 

 

“Yeah K, we know.” 

 

“I can hijack an airship, we can leave as soon as possible,” Asami tells them. They grab their things and head out. 

 

“Wait, Bolin,” Ru’King says to the Omega. He walks over to him. She grabs his hand. “Be safe.” 

 

“Totally, we got this.” She smiles at him and pulls him down, kissing him. “Uhhh.” 

 

“You don’t have to worry about it right now. Just go save the airbenders.” 

 

“Save the airbenders….right.” 

 

*** * ***

 

The ride on the airship was silent. They were 30 minutes out from the academy and Korra hasn’t left the viewing area since, looking out with binoculars. Asami was walking around, making sure that everyone was ok and ready for a fight when it came to it. 

 

“Korra, you don’t have to do this,” The Omega said, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“I do actually. If I don’t, they’ll be killed along with anyone else in the area. Everyone believes in the Avatar, they believed in Aang. I want to live up to his legacy, I want to get this done. The Red Lotus is threatening everything that I’ve been taught, everything that I live for. They have to be stopped before the world is thrown into deeper chaos.” The Alpha sighs. “It’s just something I have to do Asami.” 

 

“I know, I know Korra, I just…….I can’t stop imagining you getting killed or captured by them. It just keeps playing through my mind,” Asami lays on her chest. “I can’t stand it.” 

 

“Asami, they won’t get their hands on me ok? I’ll take them down, I’ll imprison them. No one has to die today.” Korra smiles at her. 

 

“Just stay safe for me ok?” The heiress says. 

 

“I promise you. I’ll come back, no matter what happens.” Asami kisses her deeply, not sexual like ones before but full of feeling. Sadness, despair, sorrow and love, caring and protection. 

 

“Uh, guys, we’re here,” Mako said, walking into the room. They seperated and followed him out. At the ramp, they were lined up, ready and waiting. 

 

“Look guys, I don’t have some super inspirational speech for you and I’m not going to make one up. Just don’t die and watch each others backs ok?” They nod. Korra takes a deep breath and feels the airship land. Asami lowers the ramp door and Korra steps out first, looking around. The sun glared in her eyes for a moment but she walked down. About two yards away, Southern Air Academy was waiting and two people were waiting by an airship, directly across for them. 

 

“AVATAR KORRA!” Zaheer yelled out. “IT’S NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU!” 

 

“LET THE AIRBENDERS GO!” Korra called out. “GIVE THEM TO US AND I WILL COME TO YOU!” 

 

“WE DON’T WORK LIKE THAT AVATAR! COME TO US NOW AND WE’LL ESCORT YOUR FRIENDS TO THE AVATAR!” Korra looked back up at them. 

 

“Kuvira, come with me, Jinora, Opal you too. Kai, Asami, Bolin, Mako, go get the airbenders.” She pointed at two other people at the door. “Be on guard and be safe, make sure you always have an exit.” 

 

They walked out, joining her. Asami kissed Korra once more before walking off with Mako. Korra and the others began to walk over to Zaheer and a tall woman with an eye on her forehead. Combustion bender. The woman meet her and tightened thick metal cuffs around her wrists and ankles. She did the same for the three others.

 

“Platinum, try to bend out of that.” The woman grabbed Korra by her shirt and dragged her over to Zaheer. The Avatar fell to her knees and looked up at him with a scowl on her face. 

 

“Must you humiliate me first before killing me? Just get it over with.” The woman smacked her hard, the Alpha spitting out blood. 

 

“Do not speak to him unless he tells you to girl!” She yells. 

 

“P’Li, it is quite alright.” Zaheer sends a gust of air under her and lifts her to her feet. “Tell me Avatar Korra, how did you avoid me all these years?”

 

“You forgot to check under the couch.” P’Li punches her to the ground and goes to stomp on her head but Zaheer stops her again. 

 

“Do you mean when we cleansed to house of the Southern Water tribe chief? That makes sense, another airbender as Avatar didn’t seem right. No matter, we have you now and we will make sure that the Avatar reign will officially end.”

* * *

 

Asami looked around her as she was lead down the hallways of the school. It reminded her so much of Republic City Private that it sent a chill down her back. In front of her, two people walked. A woman with no arms, Ming-Hua if she remembered right and Ghazan. Bolin, Mako,  and Kai were on guard, making sure no one was sneaking up behind them. Suddenly, the two cultists stopped. 

 

“Down here.” Ghazan raised a heavy wooden door, leading door was stone stairs. 

 

“The basement? I thought it was out of use,” Bolin commented. 

 

“Either go or just forget about your precious airbenders,” Ming-Hua hissed. They walked down the stairs until they reached the bottom. There, people in uniform were sitting with their back turned but Tenzin had a gag in his mouth, panting. Asami ran over to him, taking the gag out. The others followed her. 

 

“IT’s a trap!” Tenzin coughed out and the uniforms of people melted around them. Water formed on the nubs of Ming-Hua’s arms and her and Ghazan chuckled. 

 

“You sure are dumb. Ghazan, kill them.” She walked off and the ground rumbled, intense heat surrounded them. Boiling magma filled the room, trapping the team. Ghazan followed Ming-Hua out, spending more lava in their direction. 

 

“We got to get out of here! Is there a way!?” Mako yelled. Kai looked up and saw a window. 

 

“I can make it out and get help!” 

 

“Go, see if you can find Opal or Jinora!” Asami yelled. Kai blasted himself up, crawling through the small window. 

 

“Meantime, we have to fucking go!” Bo yelled out. The lava was getting closer and he put up stone barriers. “Any ideas!” 

 

“Go down,” Tenzin coughed out. “There’s another way out. They turned around and saw a small door. Mako opened it, helping Asami and Tenzin down, Bolni trying to stop the arising lava from getting any closer. 

 

“Shit! It’s closed off!” Mako yelled. Bolin put up a thick wall of rock and got in front of them. He began to make a tunnel and they quickly rushed down. Soon, after minutes, they saw daylight.

 

“Bo here!” Bolin began to open the hole but looked up. Ghazan was standing there, chuckling at them. Lava flooded through the whole and he jumped back, just dodging it. 

 

“Fuck! We’re trapped!” Asami yelled, looking for another way out. 

 

“Come on Bo, you got to do something!” Mako yelled at his brother. 

 

“Like what!? Bend the lava!?” He yelled, angry. 

 

“Have you tried it!?” Tenzin yelled at him. 

 

“I don’t need your lecturing again old man!” Bolin yelled, jumping at the lava, pushing against the air with his hands, squeezing his eyes tight. Suddenly, the intense heat stopped and he opened them. 

 

“You did it, you really did it Bo,” Asami said, sighing. Bolin squealed. 

 

“I can bend lava! Holy shit!” He turned to the flowing heat for the whole above them and stopped it, feeling the rock in the red heat. The air around them fully cooled and they could breathe again. 

 

“Let’s get out of here."

* * *

 

P’Li picked Korra up and Zaheer grabbed the other two girls. Suddenly, the ground shook under them and they turned back to see Kya, Lin and Suyin there, on guard. 

 

“What!” Korra yelled, bending out of the grip of the combustion bender. She grabbed Kuvira and Opal and Jinora did the same with Zaheer, launching them behind the others. P’Li shot at them, a rhythmic crack in the sound barrier as focused fire hit against a large rock pillar. It shot again, hitting against rock. Lin and Suyin formed a thick rock dome around her and they panted. 

 

“We got to think of something quick!” Lin yelled out. She checked Kuvira, catching her breath a bit after seeing her pup was fine. The rock cracked around them. 

 

“Asami and the others aren’t back with the airbender yet!” Korra yelled out. “We need to find them.” Suddenly, the tight cuffs around her ankles and wrists popped off. Kuvira did that to the others. 

 

“You can bend platinum? Since when!” Suyin yelled. 

 

“Since last year! I just found out!” Another crack went out, followed by two more in quick succession. 

 

“What if we go down?” 

 

“That lavabender will kill us faster than we can dig. Another way,” Lin said. Another crack went out and light shined into the dome. 

 

“Lin, do you remember when we were kids and were in metalbending torturments!? Our special move remember!” Suyin yelled at her sister. An idea pecked in Lin’s head. 

 

“But you’d have to draw her fire! What if I’m not fast enough and what about her mate, the airbender!” 

 

“I got him. I’ll also draw P’Li’s fire!” Korra formed a small hole, rushing out. Fire blasted towards P’Li and she shot at Korra. Just as she was going to fire again, Lin rushed out, hitting her in the stomach with a large rock. The firebender flew back. She targeted Lin and just as she shot, metal went around her head. A loud boom sent out, breaking the wind around them. Everything stopped as Zaheer looked at his former mate. Not even blood came from the metal as it rolled off her body. Jinora and Opal gagged at the sight of the woman. Steam came from her stump and Zaheer roared, sending heavy bursts of air towards Korra. She dodged at her but one hit her head, making it thump against the rocky ground. She went out cold, a small stream of blood coming out the side. Zaheer grabbed her and air came up from under him, propelling him up and out, flying away. 

 

“Did, did he just-” Behind them they heard shuffling. They turned around and saw Asami and Mako carrying Tenzin and Bolin behind them. The Omega looked to the sky and her heart stopped. 

 

“KORRA!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ending this fic after the events of next chapter, there's going to be more don't worry


	16. In My Veins

“How could you let them get away with her!” Asami yelled, her chest heaving and running her hands through her hair. “They’re going to kill her!” 

 

Bolin and Mako were trying to calm her down but she was glaring fire into their brains. 

 

“We’re going to get her back Asami!” Jinora said to her. “Do not lose your shit right now ok, both of our mates are missing ok? You’re not the only one.”

 

“They took the airbenders somewhere, I’m not sure. They loudled them on an airship and they were gone, flying off into the distance, in the direction he took Korra,” Tenzin groaned, being set on a bench. 

 

“I have my army, we can track them down.” 

 

“No, no,” Asami said. “Too slow, she’ll be dead by then.” 

 

“Can we scent her? Maybe find a trail?” Bolin suggested. 

 

“No Bo, he flew away. The air would get rid of it.” 

 

“We can’t do nothing!” Asami growled. Panic was flowing through her blood, overwhelming her. 

 

“What if we-” Opal stated but a banging on the airship door shooked them. Lin and Suyin were on guard as Mako opened it. 

 

“Kai! Jinora yelled, rushing towards the boy. She took him in her arms and kissed him deeply. “You’re not dead.” 

 

“No, I’m not. But I have important news.” 

 

“We still need to find a way to find Korra,” Asami said, interrupted him. 

 

“Yeah, I agree but how?” Lin said. 

 

“Maybe we could-”

 

“I followed him!” Kai shouted and they looked at him. “I followed the bald guy after I saw him with Korra.” 

 

“What, you did?” Asami walked up to him. “Where did he take her?” 

 

“I can show you. I saw two airships there too.” 

 

“The airbenders. Fuck it, let’s go.” Suyin radioed to the cockpit and the airship rumbled as it started. 

 

“Head in the direction you saw him take off, from there, I’ll tell you.”

 

*** * ***

 

“Where’s P’Li?” Korra heard voices say as her eyes fluttered. Her head pounded, wanting to break out. She went to move her arm and tugged, feeling with pulled back. She did the same with her feet, feeling them restrained. 

 

“P’Li is no longer with us. She’d want us to carry on the mission, let us commence.” Korra recognized the voice and fully opened her eyes. Rock was surrounding her and she looked at herself, seeing that she was chained. She looked down and saw a pit. She pulled against the chains and growled. 

 

“Zaheer! Where am I!” She yelled out, meeting his eyes. They were empty, nothing was left. Grey holes staring into her. 

 

“Avatar Korra. Welcome to the Red Lotus.” Zaheer sounded. “Here, we will free the spirits of Raava and Vaatu, setting peace throughout the worlds.” 

 

“You’re insane. Vaatu will destroy you without me here.” She looked around for a way out. 

 

“Ah, you are confused. By set free we mean end. By ending the two most powerful spirits, no one like you or Avatar Aang or Avatar Wan will misuse their power.” 

 

“Killing them?! You’ll through the world out of balance!” Korra struggled against the chains and it echoed through the cave. 

 

“Unlikely Korra. We’ll throw it back into balance. Bring out the poison.” Two men stepped ahead, holding a large bowl of a metal liquid. “Pure mercury, poison at the source. This will shoot you into the Avatar State and we will end your life and the Avatar cycle once and for all. Administer the poison.” One of the men took a stance and the liquid went up, splitting into four globs. They landed on her skin, on her legs and arms. She tried to shake it up but it went into her skin with a scorthing burn. Korra cried out in pain, tears flooding her eyes. She tried to resist the emerging power inside her, trying to keep it back. “Do not resist Korra, allow it to happen. This is destined.” 

* * *

They snuck up to the entrance slowly, landing the airship a few yards away. Suyin and Lin broke a door through the rock, creating a tunnel. Bolin shut it back and they walked through. The younger sister stepped her foot down, seeing figures through her seismic sight. 

“The airbenders are ahead. They’re lightly guarded, only two men.” Lin nodded, slamming the door down. Asami jumped over her back, her electric glove lighting the air with bright blue. She ran towards the attacking men, touching them, hitting them across the room. They slammed on a rock wall, knocked out. 

“Do you guys know where Korra is?” She asked the airbenders. They frowned and shook their heads. 

“He took her into the big room. I don’t know anything else but that.” Kai said. They nodded and froze as a loud scream sounded throughout the caves. Korra.

* * *

 

 

Her eyes shone white and she glared at them.

 

“On my mark!” Zaheer yelled and Ghazan and Ming-Hua readied themselves. She formed sharp juts of ice and Ghazan formed a pool of lava underneath the Avatar. “Go!” Ming-Hua sent the ice towards her and a crash went out of rock. Korra was free. She pulled herself out of the chains and the earth holding them broke. She sent the rock at them, getting free. Light shined through a hole in the ceiling and Zaheer flew through, Korra on his tail. Just as she left the room, Bolin and Mako rushed in. 

 

“Korra!” Bo shouted and ducked quickly as a rock sent for his head. Ghazan and Ming-Hua were on guard before them, ready to fight. Mako blasted fire at the waterbender, backing her away from Ghazan. He chuckled at the boy before him. 

 

“A little Omega is going to take me down? I’d love to see that but I don’t live in your dreams.” He shook the ground, sending a stream of lava towards Bolin. The Omega stopped the lava, turning and sending it back in his direction. 

 

“You’re gonna wish this was your dream.” Bolin charged at him, jumping and sending whips of lava at Ghazan’s head. 

 

“You’ve learned a couple of tricks huh? Too bad that won’t help you!” The older man sent a large rock towards him and Bolin countered, sending it back at a boiling glop of lava. It hit his arm, causing him to cry out in pain. 

 

“You are still underestimating him huh?” Mako called out, dodging shards of ice. “My baby brother is one of the best benders I’ve ever seen. Ahh shit! You should watch out Ghazan!” 

 

Mako looked back towards Ming-Hua, not seeing her. He felt her presence sneaking around them and shot, blasting some water off her her arm. She cursed, sending a chuck of ice at him. He melted that and launched a large gust of fire at her, evaporating her arms. 

 

“You go not more water! Just give it up!” Mako called out to her. Ming-Hua showed herself with a scowl on her face and she slipped down a hole. Mako cursed before following her down, landing in ankle deep water. Shit. 

 

“Try me now shark eyebrows!” He quickly jumped out, leaning on two rock pillars and summoning the little lightning bending he had into the water, hearing Ming-Hua’s fried cries behind him. Her body slumped in the water and she caught his breath, going back out through the hole. He found his brother being backed into a corner and rushing at Ghazan, burning his back. 

 

“Give it up man,” Bolin called when Mako was at his side. “It’s two against one.” 

 

“Then I’ll kill you both!” Ghazan raised his arms and the cave crumbled around them. Bolin grabbed his brother, jutting a rock under them, sending them up and out. The cave crumbled on Ghazan and they watched as it melted into lava. They ran out of the cave and jumped against the rock. Outside, everyone was looking up towards the sky. 

 

“What’s going on?” Kai pointed up. The brothers looked up and their jaws dropped. Korra was in the sky, flying by fire from her feet, chasing after Zaheer. “Holy shit.” 

 

*** * ***

 

“I’ll kill you!” Korra yelled, breaking off a humongous piece of rock, throwing it at him. It crumbled on another rock as he flew out of the way. Fire followed, trying to snag him. 

 

“Avatar! Just give up! Let the poison overcome and let’s put peace back to the world!” Korra growled at him, shooting a large gust of fire at him. She flew towards him, striking him in the stomach with her body and he grabbed her, flinging her aroos the sky, slamming against one of the pillars. She began to fall but regained herself standing. Zaheer zoomed past her, knocking her back down. Fire formed at her mouth, blasting him backward. She flipped, getting back up and running at him. Zaheer took off again and she flew at him, clutching her arm. The Alpha shook her head, flying at him at full speed, knocking him against a wall. He elbowed her back over and over until she released and he punched her back, making her crash against a wall, sending her down with a loud thud. 

 

“We have to do something!” Asmai yelled. 

 

“Like what? They’re up there and we’re down here!” One of the airbenders said. 

 

“I have an idea! Everyone follow my lead!” Jinora shouted. She began a small wind funnel in her hand, it getting bigger with each airbender that joined her. “Come on!” They joined her more, Kai and Opal next to her and the funnel got bigger, gusts of wind going everywhere. Back in the air, Korra was throwing everything she had at Zaheer. The man laugher and carelessly dodged all of her shots. The Avatar felt the poison in her once again and cried out, the fire from her feet going out as she dropped. She did her best to shake it off, sending rocks and fire at him. He slapped her down with blasts of wind, slamming her head against the rock. Korra stood up, blood leaking from gashes on her forehead. 

 

“You fail to give up! You are not winning this fight girl, let it happen!” He blasted her again, harder, sending her off of one of the cliffs to a lower pillar. She smacked and bounced against the rock, wanted to lean up but her body giving out, giving everything she had to fight the poison. “Yes yes. Let it happen.” 

 

Zaheer landed next to her, raising his hands up, lifting the girl. “You’ve fought, I’ll give you that. You are strong, better than anyone before you. I honor that, I respect that. But now...it is your time. The world will cherish your sacrifice.” 

 

Korra began choking and air spat up through her mouth. It surrounded her head. “For P’Li.” His fingers flexed just as Korra’s eyes went dark. Suddenly, her sight was back and air flooded back into her lungs. Around her, faintly she felt air and it pulled her down. Korra looked through hazy eyes, seeing the airbenders. Hope filled her as she thought she would see the Omega down there next to them. Just as she was close to reaching the bottom, something grabbed her foot. Too weak to move, she just let it happen and a tear fell through her eye, the last thought of Asami flashing through her head. 

 

Zaheer tugged on Korra with all his might, trying to pull her out of the cyclone. The strength of the air around him, pulling him down and with a shout, he let her go. The man pushed through, breaking from the tornado and was home free until a painful clamp was around his ankle. He looked down, seeing Korra’s white eyes glaring up at him and she yanked him down, causing him to slam against the ground. Blood congealed against his mouth as she stood over him, her eyes now red. 

 

“You tried to kill us.” It wasn’t her voice. It wasn’t one voice, it was many. All of the avatars. “You tried to end the Avatar cycle.” 

 

“You are a fool to believe that this is the end of me!” Zaheer coughed, spitting out blood. “I will be back for you. I will escape any prison you put me in.” 

 

“Prison? We will not spare you that mercy.” A pain shot through his arms and legs, sharp rocks sticking through him. “We have had enough of you and your false prophets.” Zaheer felt his neck turn without him moving it. 

 

“What, what are you doing? The Avatar doesn’t kill!” 

 

“I am not the Avatar, I am all of them and we have had enough!” Korra shouted in a demonic sound, turning his neck fully around with his screams filling the air. Her chest huffed as she stood over his corpse. Her eyes flashed, going back to white and she fell, hitting against the ground. 

 

“Korra!” Asami yelled, rushing over to the Alpha. She grabbed her head and stroked her face, looking into her eyes. “Korra.” 

 

“Poi-” She coughed, spitting blood out. “Poison.” 

 

“Guys! She was poisoned!” Suyin, Lin and Kya rushed over, sitting at her sides. The water master touched her arm and closed her eyes, feeling around. 

 

“I can’t sense anything, it’s not water based.” Kya said to them. “I can’t get it out.” Korra started convulsing, blood flowing from her nose and mouth. 

 

“Fucking help! I can’t lose her!” Asami panicked, tears filling her eyes. “I can’t lose you, I can’t lose you.” 

 

“Wait, I can feel it.” Lin said. “There’s a metal substance in her, I can feel it.” 

 

“Maybe it’s metal based!” Opal called out. Lin moved her fingers up the girl’s arms. 

 

“It is. Suyin, you can get it out.” The younger sister placed her head on her forehead, feeling around. 

 

“I got it, back away. Back away.” She moved her hands to Korra’s legs, clawing it up. Korra stopped shaking and the blood stopped. Suyin moved her hands up more, them shaking as they reached the Alpha’s head. With speed, she moved her hands up and the mercury flooded out of Korra’s mouth, the girl spitting it up along with blood. Korra coughed, holding her chest. Her eyes went back to blue and she slumped in Asami’s arms. 

 

“Sa...Mi.” 


	17. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental illness and suicidal thoughts the whole chapter

_ “You’ll never escape me Korra, I’ll always be back for you.” Zaheer’s voice haunted her head. Blood was foaming at his mouth, dripping from his eyes. “I’ll be the third voice in your head.”  _

 

_ Korra screamed. “No! I’ll get away from you, you won’t be here forever!” Zaheer laughed. His face haunted her head. “No!”  _

 

_ “I might visit that Omega of yours, Asami right? You killed mine, it’s only fair.” He glared at her with black eyes.  _

 

_ “No! Stay away from Asami, stay away! You won’t have her!” Korra yelled, feeling tears on her cheeks.  _

 

_ “You are foolish. I will stay with you until you end this pitiful life of yours.” She felt her body locking up and stared into his eyes. “You are mine Korra. And I am your living nightmare.” _

 

“No! NO! NO NO!” Korra screamed, sending out a blast of fire. Next to her something moved and she turned to them, breathing heavily. A strong scent filled her nose and her heart calmed down as they spoke. 

 

“Korra, Korra it’s me. It’s Asami.” She looked at the Omega and looked around at her surroundings. White walls surrounded her and she was under thin sheets in a pale paper dress. Flowers and balloons were at the foot of the bed. 

 

“Where am I? Where’s Zaheer, are the airbenders ok?” Korra began to panic again. 

 

“They’re fine Korra. The airbenders are fine, they’ve moved back in the Southern Air Academy,” Asami explained. “Zaheer’s dead and the rest of the red lotus is in jail.” 

 

“Dead, what do you mean?” The Alpha asked. 

 

“He…….you killed him.” 

 

“I…….he’s dead?” 

 

“Yeah Korra. Zaheer’s dead, he’s not after you anymore.” Korra leaned back, closing her eyes. 

 

“It’s over?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah it’s over. Everyone’s ok.” The Avatar rubbed her face, sitting back up. 

 

“Where is everyone?” 

 

“That’s……...complicated. You were asleep for a while Korra and-”

 

“How long?”

 

“What?” 

 

“How long was I out?” 

 

“Three weeks.” The metal bar on the bed crumbled under her fist.

 

“Three weeks? How was I out so long?” 

 

“The poison, it took a toll on your body. Eating at your inside. Everything is ok for now but your legs are a bit messed up.” 

 

“I can’t walk?” Asami shook her head. 

 

“Maybe a months more recovery but for now they got a wheelchair for you.” Korra shook. 

 

“This is…...this is crazy! Where’s are the guys, where’s the group?” 

 

“Mako’s in the police academy, Bolin’s mated to Ru’King, and Opal and Kuvira are in the earth kingdom trying to fix what the Red Lotus did along with Suyin. Jinora and Kai are back at the academy, learning to be teachers to open a school here in the city.” 

 

“What…..what about you? Did you get back Future Industries, have you spoken to your father are you…………..are you mated?” Korra felt her heart break. 

 

“No no, Korra no. I’m not mated, I’m not. Yes I’ve had my heat since you were asleep but I never spent it with anyone. I locked myself in a chamber during the week. I waited for you Korra, I wasn’t going to give up until you woke up or you….you died. But you didn’t and I knew that you wouldn’t. Every night, every day, I was in here with you, just waiting.”  

 

“Why? You could have moved on, I would have understood.” 

 

“I didn’t want to. During the months, I had countless Alphas hit on me, Mako included but I couldn’t leave you. I’m your girl, not theirs.” Korra smiled slightly. 

 

“You didn’t have to do that Asami.” 

 

“If I didn’t, they would have taken you off life support. They almost did once but I stopped them just in time. I knew that you would wake up, it only took time.” 

 

“Good to know that……...that I had you here Asami.” Asami smiled at her and took her hand. “I don’t…..I don’t remember anything till before Zaheer poisoned me.” 

 

“I know. Mercury has that effect. Once we got you back to the city, the airbenders were checked on, Tenzin was patched up and you were put in intensive care. I took a sample of the poison and experimented on it. You flatlined once and luckily I made a antidote for it just in time. It might have saved your life, I don’t know, they didn’t tell me. But after that they placed you in this room and this is where you’ve been ever since. In a coma.” 

 

“Who took care of me?” 

 

“I did of course. It was difficult feeding and giving you water but I did it. You might have lost a little muscle weight but knowing you once you’re full recovered you’ll get that back.” 

 

“You only like me cause my muscles huh?” Korra scoffed playfully. 

 

“No that’s not true. I love you for you.” Silence fell over them as they realized what Asami had said. “Korra, I-”

 

“Don’t worry Sami. I love you too ok? I do. I think that I had dreams about you while I was out I’m not sure. But I do love you though ok?” Asami began to cry. 

 

“I love you too Korra.” Asami leaned towards her, kissing her. Her lips were warm, sending a shock through Korra’s body. “I’m gonna call a doctor and find the others ok?” 

 

“Ok. I’ll catch my breath.” Asami chuckled and pressed the nurse button. One came in, seeing Korra awake and she ran back out shouting.

 

“The Avatar’s awake! The Avatar’s awake!” 

 

*** * ***

 

“Sorry we can’t be there for you Korra, just know that we were rooting for you,” Kuvira said through the phone. 

 

“Yeah, don’t over work yourself K. We’ll see you soon.” Opal said too. 

 

“Ok guys, we’ll see you soon.” Asami and Korra hung up. Around them, Bolin and Mako were there with them. 

 

“Can you feel your toes Korra?” Bo asked, messing with her feet. She saw the faint bite marks on his neck. 

 

“No No, I can’t feel anything right now,’ Korra said to him. 

 

“That sucks. Hopefully you’ll get your feeling back soon.” 

 

“Already working on it Bo, just need a few days.” 

 

“You should stay off your legs Korra, unless til the doctor says it’s ok,” Mako but in. 

 

“Yeah yeah whatever Mako, I can handle it.” 

 

“Seriously Korra, something could happen to you if you’re not careful.” 

 

“Yeah you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” She lowly snarled. They looked at her with question. “Sorry guys, just a bit on edge.” 

 

“No problem Korra, we get it, you just woke up. You need time and we’ll give it to you.” 

“Thank guys.” Korra smiled at them. 

 

“I should get Bo home, Ru’King might kill me.” Mako chuckled. “We’ll see you tomorrow Korra.” 

 

“See you tomorrow guys.” They left the room with another goodbye, shutting the door behind him. 

 

“Don’t be mad at him Korra, he didn’t know if you were going to wake up or not,” Asami said to the Alpha. 

 

“Still doesn’t give him the right. He knew how I felt about you, he was just waiting for a chance.” Korra crossed her arms. 

 

“That’s not true Korra ok? Mako’s an idiot, alright but he wasn’t waiting for you to get hurt or something to make a move on me ok? He respects you too much.” 

 

“Not much enough it seems.” Asami went on some more but another voice floated around in her head. 

 

“ _ He was waiting for you to die so he could get your bitch of an Omega. They would look good together, you should just end it right now. That way Asami won’t be tied down to a paralyzed Alpha,” _ Zaheer haunted in her mind. 

 

“Shut up.” She growled low. 

 

“Korra what?” Asami said, glaring at her. 

 

“No, no I wasn’t talking to you. Just something in my head it all.” She smiled at the Omega. “I wasn’t thinking straight about the Mako thing.” 

 

“Korra, it’s ok. I’d be pretty upset too if some Omega tried to hit on you while I was in a coma.” 

 

“I wouldn’t even acknowledge them.” Asami laughed. 

 

“I missed you, you know that? I know that it feels like no time passed but I really missed you, Korra.” 

 

“I don’t know if I can say that I missed you but there’s was something missing. And I’m really glad the first thing I woke up to was your scent.” 

 

“Of course it would be. I wouldn’t want to have you scared and alone you know.” 

 

“I know Sami, looking out for the people you care about.” 

 

“Especially you Korra. I’m going to go ask your doctor if you can leave tonight. I got an apartment to weeks ago with a big enough bed for the both of us. I had your stuff moved into it too.” 

 

“You thought of everything huh?” Asami blushed and nodded. “That’s my girl. Go do what you need, I’m not going anywhere.” The Omega walked out, blowing a kiss at her. Korra lays back on the bed, closing her eyes. 

 

“ _ You are still a fool Korra. I will be here waiting for you do you understand? You will never get a lick of sleep until you stick a metal shard in your neck. I am your eternal nightmare _ ,” Zaheer whispered in her ear. She shot back up, rubbing her ear furiously, feeling it burn. 

 

“No no no. He’s dead, I killed him.” The room was silent again. “He’s..he’s dead.” 

 

“Korra, are you ok?” Asami asks, walking back in the room. 

 

“Yeah, just a daymare, no biggie.” She smiles. “What did the doctor say?” 

 

“You’ll be good to go home after they examine you one last time. After that we’ll go back to my apartment and maybe get something real to eat.”

 

“You know me well Sami.” Soon, the doctor cleared Korra to leave and they helped her to Asami’s car.

 

Korra was off, Asami could tell. The Avatar was usually more comfortable around her but maybe it’s just the effects of the coma. The engineer didn’t know. Once they reached the Omega’s place, she ordered some takeout and helped Korra on the couch. The short-haired girl sunk into it and Asami saw the signs of depression on her face. 

 

“Korra, what’s wrong?” She asked, holding the Alpha’s hand. 

 

“I feel…..weak Asami.” 

 

“Why? You’re still recovering and not at your best strength right now. Nothing to be ashamed of.” Korra turned her head to her and leaned on her shoulder. 

 

“I know, I know. It’s nothing like that...I feel mentally weak Asami, I usually not am. I used to be super confident and had my head held high but I just don’t have the power to do it anymore. What happened to me, I used to be so different and now I can’t even use my legs.” 

 

“Korra, you’ll get better ok? Your mind will and with that, your body will. It just takes time and I’ll be here with you during that. Just give it time ok?” 

 

“I mean…...I’ll try Sami.” She slumped back into the couch and Asami heard the doorbell ring. 

 

“I’ll be right back Korra.” The Omega kissed her on the cheek and went to the door. She paid the delivery guy who was constantly hitting on her and slammed the door in his face with a smile. Asami went to the kitchen, putting the food on two plates. As she went to open the chopsticks, she heard something coming from the living room. She walked out, her heart breaking as she saw Korra cursing at herself, hitting her head, whispering. 

 

“Get out of my head, get out of my head! I’m not doing it, leave me alone!” 

 

“Korra, Korra baby what’s wrong?” Asami sat down beside her, grabbing her hands away from her head. She had reopened the cuts on her knuckles. “Korra.” 

 

“I’m not ok Asami, I’m not.” 

 

*** * ***

 

A month since the attack, Korra was in physical therapy. Tenzin forced her not to go to some public doctor but his mother, Katara who was visiting Republic City and was at Air Temple Island. Katara covered Korra’s legs in healing water from the Northern Water Tribe. The Avatar sat in a cold bath, feeling the water circle around her legs, slowly going into her skin. 

 

“How long do you think this will take? My legs healing I mean,” Korra asks. 

 

“You’re trying to rush it. Just let it happen,” Katara said to her. 

 

“But I just want to walk again. Once I do, I can get back to saving the world you know?” Katara hit her in the head with a small water whip.

 

“Take your time girl. You act like my husband, he never wanted to heal even when he needed to. What’s going to happen if someone needs your help but you’re still hurt? Have patience in the process.”

 

“Patience will get me killed.” 

 

“Patience will save you and that mate of yours. I understand that you’re suffering through something, everyone does but you don’t have to take it out on people. Write a letter, get away for awhile. Do what you need to get better Korra, stop being an asshole.” 

 

“I am not an asshole,” Another water whip to her head. “Ok, maybe I am.”

 

“First step to healing is admitting to your problems. Remember that Avatar, you are still young, you have time to do things and if you don’t your life might end before you need it to. Don’t you want to leave to see your future pups, don’t you want to know what it’s like to finally mate your Omega? Take your time Korra, it will all come when it needs to.” They were silent and Katara moved her hands gently, warming up the water gradually. 

 

“Did Aang ever……..ever suffer with nightmares of a past fight?” Korra asked hesitantly, not meeting the other Alpha’s eyes.

 

“A girl named Azula. Fire Lord Zuko’s younger sister. One time, we were trying to escape Ba Sing Sei and Azula burned Aang’s back horribly. He still had a scar when he died. Whenever something hit that scar it sent him into the Avatar State and when he was young, he had nightmares about her. Azula wasn’t all bad, she was brainwashed by her father but after we got her help, Aang healed, his mind. She no longer tortured him and better yet when she herself was healed, she asked forgiveness.” 

 

“What if...my enemy is dead? Will I ever get better or healed?” Her voice was shakily and uncertain. 

 

“Yes you can get better. You are different than Aang, we all get that and with how you are you need to find your way to heal. Again, it will take time but if it’s your way then it will work for you more. Find it Korra, find it and run with it.” 

 

“I can’t even wal-” Katara whipped her again.

 

“Not what I mean girl. Use your heart and maybe whatever brain you have. Figure it out.” 

 

“I can….I can do that.” 

 

The two Alphas sat and talked about their Omegas until Asami got off work to pick Korra up. Katara told the CEO how Korra has doing and that two more sessions will probably be all she needs. They were both excited. Asami drove Korra home and they went to bed, binging watch movers while the Omega finished the rest of her work. Korra leaned on her shoulder, holding her arm as she blankly watched the show. It was probending interviews before the game started and Korra was sort of impressed. A firebender went on screen and her heart longer to do the flip that the guy just did. She leaned up, moving her arm from Asami and looked at her flat palm. 

 

“What are you doing?” Asami asked, looking over at her. She tilted her glasses up to watch. 

 

“You know how I’ve gotten back in touch with my other bending right? All except fire and I want to do it again. I love firebending, if I wasn’t the Avatar, I’d probably be a firebender.” 

 

“Except you were born of waterbender blood Korra.” Korra stuck her tongue out. “Go ahead and try, I’ll get a bucket of water ready.” Asami got up and walked to the bathroom were Korra heard water running. The Alpha took a deep breath, readying her hands. She felt the warmth inside her and channelled it to her hands were a small flame sparked. Excitement balled up in her stomach but she kept it in knowing that fire and excitement don’t mix indoors. She focused back, making a bigger flame. It was shaken in her palm and she tried to best to strength the flame. It stilled, steady and strong. 

 

“Sami, Sami I did it.” The Omega came out the bathroom and clapped her hands, squealing. Korra stopped the fire as Asami jumped her with a hug. 

 

“I’m proud of you, you’re getting better.” The Omega straddled her. 

 

“I think so, maybe. Now I just need to walk again.” Her mood died down.

 

“It’ll happen Korra, Katara said that you’ll only need two more sessions remember? Just give it time.” 

 

Korra covered her face with her hands, “Time time time, everyone’s saying that. What if something happens before I get right huh? What then? I won’t be able to help anybody then.” 

 

“Stop thinking like that,” Asami growled at her. “I know you’re hurting and when you hurt, I do to. I’m going to say it again and I won’t stop saying it until you believe it because you know why? Once you take it in, it will help you get better. Not your body but your brain.” 

 

“How can my brain get better if I’m constantly haunted by his face and voice?” She whispered and realized her slip up. 

 

“Who Korra?” 

 

“Nothing.” She turned away but Asami took her chin, staring her in the eyes. 

 

“Who Korra? Tell me or I’ll sleep in my office tonight.” Silence. Korra closed her eyes, feeling the tears build up. Asami stroked her face as she began to cry. 

 

“Z-zaheer. Zaheer’s been in my head since I woke up. T-those moments you catch me trying to beat my face in or randomly saying shut up, it’s not Raava and Vaatu like I said. It’s Zaheer.” Korra cried, holding onto Asami’s hips tightly. 

 

“What’s he saying baby?” The Omega asked her. Korra cried harder. 

 

“Just, just end it. She’d be better of not watching you 24/7. Finish what I started if you’re not a punk. Take an ice shard and-”

 

“Korra, Korra.” Asami leaned down, letting Korra wrap her arms around her waist. Her shirt began to get wet with tears as Korra cried. 

 

“Just over and over and over, I can’t do anything without seeing his head with bloodied eyes and blood at his mouth. I haven’t been getting sleep, he’s there too. I just, I just hate it Sami, I hate it. And it’s my fault he’s there too, if I would have just stopped when-”

 

“It is not your fault Korra ok? You weren’t in control, that was the previous Avatars, you can ask anyone. What happened to Zaheer was coming to him, you can’t blame yourself for that. Neither can the voice in your head. It’s not your fault.” 

 

“Then why won’t he leave? No matter what I do, no matter how much I hurt myself, he’s still there.” 

 

“You, you hurt yourself because of him?” 

 

“He tells me to and I do it. That’s just how it is.” Her voice was dull and she hid her eyes from the Omega.” 

 

“Korra, we gotta get you help. You can’t stay like this.” 

 

“It’ll just be until I start walking again. After that, I’m going to, I’m going to get away for awhile. I didn’t want to tell you, I just wanted to leave for a while, disappear.” 

 

“By yourself?” Korra nodded. “Korra..”

 

“I know, I know dumb idea. I’d probably kill myself if I was alone.” 

 

“Is that what you’d do? Kill yourself?” 

 

“You can say that your life is easier with my in it. Without me, a proper Alpha could woo you, you’d have pups with them and live happily. Maybe someone like Mako.” 

 

“You think I want another Alpha?” 

 

“You don’t want me. I can’t do anything, I already no one will hire me anywhere so I couldn’t help you do anything. Asami, stop trying to make sense of my decisions, I know they’re dumb but it’ll work. You and all the other guys will be better off without me.” 

 

“Korra..”

 

“You would be, I already now. Another better Avatar would be born, earth right? They’ll be-”

 

“KORRA SHUT UP!” Asami screamed, slamming her hands down beside her. “You won’t! You won’t do it, I won’t let you! You can’t do that, you can’t!” Asami cried, beating on the bed. Korra took her hands and the Omega shook, Korra staring up at her. “Why would you want to do something like that, you’ve been given another chance at life, you want to kill yourself?” 

 

“I just though-”

 

“No, no you didn’t think!” Asami got off Korra, pacing around the room. “What would I do without you huh Korra? I don’t want any other Alpha or Beta or anything. You’re my mate, you’re mine! You can’t just kill yourself like that Korra!” 

 

“Asami I”

 

“I don’t want to hear it, leave me alone to think. Just to think.” The Omega went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Korra heard something crash and crying. 

 

“Sami,” She whispered. The Avatar looked at the ground and the distance between her and her Omega. 

 

“ _ You’ll never make it to her, just do it right now. She wouldn’t care _ ,” Zaheer whispered to her. 

 

“No, that’s not true. Asami cares, she cares about me.” 

 

“ _ What a lie you believe. That Omega is just waiting for you to do it so do it already!” _

 

“No. Asami needs me…..she needs me.” Korra swung her legs over the bed, letting her feet rest on the floor. “She needs me. Asami needs me.” And with all the strength she had, Korra stood.


	18. Away

Asami cried, holding her knees to her chest tightly. Korra, killing herself. Korra, leaving her, Korra not mating her, Korra not having pups with her. Those thoughts raced through her head like she was on a track. She couldn’t live without Korra, she’s grown so attached to the Alpha just in a couple of months. It was crazy, just a door between them made her want to break it down. The Omega shuddered, images of seeing Korra dead in her brain. She wanted to scream. She can’t lose Korra, she just can’t. Asami was getting lost in her thoughts until a pound on the bathroom door shocked her out of her trance. She opened the door and saw Korra standing there, her legs wobbling. 

 

“Korra what? What are you doing?” Her throat was thick of emotion. Korra looks at her. 

 

“I needed, I needed to get to you. You were crying, because of me and I needed to get to you,” Korra said to her. Her legs shook underneath her, crying out in pain. 

 

“But Korra, your legs…”

 

“I’m in super a lot of pain right now but I needed to get to you Sami. I love you and for as long as I can, I’ll ignore him, I’ll push past it because death isn’t the only thing I have. I have you Asami and for some reason, you love me. And that, that’s enough to keep me going.” Korra’s knees buckled and she fell to the ground with a painful ‘oof’. “I just want to be good for you but I can’t be because I’m stuck inside crippled. All I hear is his voice telling me to kill myself becuase you’d be better off with an able bodied Alpha.” 

 

“You’re going to heal Korra.” 

 

“I want to, I really do. I don’t want you to leave me because you got tired of taking care of me. It’s all that I think about, the day when you go or kick me out.” 

 

“I’ll never kick you out, why are you thinking that? Have I done something to make you think that I don’t love you as much as I did when you could still walk? Korra, I don’t care about that, I wouldn’t leave you even if you never walked again but you will so just accept that. Accept it Korra, please. I love you and I’m not gonna leave you.” 

 

“You might or you might get the tempation and if you do, I won’t have it in me to stop you. I’d always want you happy.” 

 

“And I’m happy with you Korra.” She grabbed the Avatar’s hand. “I’m not going to leave over something minor like this. We’ll get through it both of us ok?” Korra was silent, looking into Asami’s eyes, watching the green circle around. “Ok?” 

 

“Ok Sami.” The ravenette leaned on her shoulder, kissing her cheek. They sat in silence, listening to the horns and chatter outside of the apartment. “Sami, after I can walk again and it’s not horribly painfully…..I need to get away for a while.” 

 

“Where would you go?” Asami asked, keeping her feelings away. 

 

“I don’t know, maybe the earth kingdom? I’m pretty sure the Fire kingdom is still pretty angry at me you know, for ending Ozai in a previous life. It would be nice to go there though, the flowers and everything. We could lose whatever we have right now and just disappear off the map.” 

 

“We?” Asami asked in a small voice. 

 

“Yeah, I can’t…...I can’t handle being alone. I might do something I regret or something.” 

 

“Ok Korra, I’ll go with you.” The Alpha hummed in delight. 

 

“Ok cool.” 

 

*** * ***

 

She could walk again, finally. It was with a cane and very slow but she could walk again and it was all that mattered. Asami was proud of her. The Omega cheered at the top of her lungs when Korra walked towards her. Katara was ok with her to say the least. The older waterbender still thought that something was wrong no matter how much Korra tried to convice her that there wasn’t anything wrong. At least that’s what the Alpha believed. That nothing was wrong anymore. All except for Zaheer still haunting her thoughts. Korra had learned to hide it better, Asami could barely tell if she was going through an episode. Now that she could walk, Zaheer wasn’t really trying to get her to kill herself anymore. He was mostly just trying to get in her head, freak her out. Sometimes he did, haunting her with visions of what she did to him. The blood on her face, the scars, the glowing burning white eyes. The deep haunting voice that echoed in her head. Zaheer laughed whenever Korra sat up at night, trying to calm herself. Tonight was one of those nights and Korra couldn’t take it again. It was the 6th time she woke up this week. His laughter shook her brain, turning it into mush. 

 

“Shut up Zaheer,” She harshly whispered, looking over at Asami’s sleeping person. 

 

“ _ I already told you, you’ll never get any sleep until I’m gone but guess what Avatar? I’m never leaving you. You killed me in cold blood, ended my life when you could have just captured me. My soul will haunt yours because you choose wrong. Your sins will be the end of you.” _

 

Korra took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears leaking from her eyes. “No they won’t. I did what I had to do.” 

 

“ _ You know you could have captured me but you didn’t. You wanted to kill, you still do. It’s in your blood as the Avatar, you think of yourself as a deity to the people. They should serve you or die. _ ”

 

“That’s not what I think. People have free will.”

 

“ _ But do you? You’ll always be cursed by what you did to me. I’ll be here forever until I eat your brain away. You’ll never escape Korra, no matter how much you run. _ ”

 

“I’ll escape you, I know I will. You can’t stay forever.”

 

“ _ But I can sweet Korra. I’m dead, I have no other place to be except right here with you untl your body gives out. Learn to enjoy my company. _ ” Zaheer’s face formed into hers, angry and white and she opened her eyes, quietly screaming. The Alpha looked over at Asami, seeing her still sleep but turning in the sheets. She stroked the Omega’s cheek, seeing her smile slightly and calm down. 

 

“I’m sorry Asami. I don’t want to leave you but I have to.” She kissed the CEO’s forehead gently. “I love you.” Korra got out of bed, hobbling without her cane. She carefully opened the closet, grabbing a duffle bag and a bookbag. She filled them with clothes and took a little money from Asami, feeling even more guilty. In the bookbag, she took a little food and a couple bottles of water. She changed out of her pajamas into her clothes. Asami had gotten them fixed up. She scented the clothes and laid them next to Asami, putting on some brand new clothes that the Omega had got her a few days ago. She walked over and squatted next to Asami’s side, touching her face lightly. “I love you so much Sami, so much. I hope you forgive me and I hope you move on.” She kissed her lips gently and got up, leaving the bedroom. Right before she left, Korra wrote the ravenette a note, front and back. Gathering her stuff, she took one more look into the apartment and left. 

 

The sun barely rose by the time she got to the airship port. Wearing a black beanie and earth bender clothes, no one really reconziged her and she avoided children. 

 

“Where would you like to go?” The ticket vendor asked, looking down. She pulled out some cash and handed it to him. 

 

“Any unknown place in the Earth Kingdom please.” He eyed her. 

 

“Whatever floats your boat.” He handed her a ticket and change and she checked it, heading to her airship. Korra got on aboard, tapping her foot agasint the ground in her seat. She read her ticket over and over again, Xiaofang Tudi, one way. Once she was ok, she’d be able to make her way back, to see Asami ok. Once she was ready. The loud horn went off on the airship and it rocked as it took off. Korra looked one more time out at Republic City and closed her blinds, blocking it out from her view. Tears welled up and ropped onto her cheeks but she ignored them. More tears fell out as she thought of Asami. Her smiles, her laugh, her sly smirk. The cute glasses she wore when she was doing her work and when she does her yoga. Sobs recked Korra’s body alone in her room as the Omega went through her mind. Korra eventually ran out of memories of Asami so she just made up fantises. Their pups. The first time they spend a heat or a rut together. Exghuastion overtook her body as the last thing she saw was herself glaring at her. 

 

Asami yawned, streaching on the bed. The sun shined from the blinds in the window and she sat up. 

 

“Good morning Korra.” The Omega looked over and her eyebrows forrowed in confusion. Korra’s old clothes were laying on the bed but they smelled freshly woren. “Korra?” She got up quickly, racing into the bathroom. “Korra?” Nothing, not even he Alpha toothbursh. “No no no no no,” Asami paniced, opneing the closet. Most of Korra’s clothes were gone along with her duffle bag. “Korra? Korra?” Asami ran out of their bedroom, seeing a note on the counter. “Korra...”

  
  


_ Asami,  _

 

__ _ I love you ok and I promise to come back. I just needed some time away, to think. Maybe my body is getting better but my mind isn’t. Now, I’m just just seeing Zaheer, I’m seeing myself. When I killed him Asami, I see that. It haunts me, I can’t sleep, I can barely eat. Every time I close my eyes, I see a bright white light and bloody hands. I still don’t even know how I killed Zaheer but I know that it has something to do with my Avatar State. The point is I’m not getting better and I know that I need to get away to do that. I’ll be back, I promise I won’t be away forever. You’re still my girl and hopefully you will be after this. Once I get to a place, I might send you another letter, I just don’t want you to track me down. Tell the others, stay safe and I will too. Goodbye Asami, I love you _

 

_ -Korra _

 

“Korra.” Asami started to cry, sitting on the couch. She curled up on the couch, grabbing Korra’s hoodie and burying her head it in.

* * *

 

“She just left?!” Mako growled, reading the letter agian. “How could she do that to you, it’s so selfish!”

 

“Mako, it isn’t like that. Korra needed her time, it’s like when you ran away,” Bolin said to him. 

 

“No Bo, it’s not. She left Asami here alone! What if something happenes to her, she only cares about herself,” Mako growled again, sitting next to his brother. 

 

“That’s not true,” Asami but in. “Korra told me that she’s been wanting to get away for a while but I didn’t listen to her. She just took charge ok? I won’t be put in despiration if she’s gone, we haven’t bit each other yet. It just hurts that she didn’t say anything before.” 

 

“Because she’s a coward.” Mako snarled. Asami got in his face. 

 

“Korra is not a coward, you don’t understand what she’s been fighting through. She had her demons from that battle, she was poisoned, Mako!”

 

“The perons Korra is now is not the person I grew up with. Korra’s headstrong, confident, not some senitive brat who can’t hande a little tramua.” 

 

“What if someone threatened your life? Tried to kill you for some fake noble cause? You’re saying you wouldn’t have nightmares or visions about shit like that. Espceslly when she killed somebody, she’s the Avatar it goes against everything that she stand for. So next time Mako, before you open yuour big fass mouth, think about other people and not with your fucking dick!” Asami’s face turned red and tears streamed down her eyes. “She’s been struggling and she’s like your sister and you didn’t even notice. I didn’t even notice.” 

 

“It’s not your fauly Asami, Korra’s always been good at hiding things.” Bolin went next to her, hugging her. “If she needs her time, she needs her time. Let her have it.” 

 

“How long Bo? How fucking long? I can’t be without her, I can’t move on. I already tried when she was in a coma and I felt so fucking terrible for that. She fucking owns my heart and she’s fucking gone and it’s with her and I have nothing to do.” 

 

“Asami…….I I didn’t think about it that way. We got to go help her.” Mako stood up.

 

“If she needds time alone, let her deal with it alone,” Bolin said. 

 

“We can’t just go after her and we can’t leave her alone. Korra’s….told me some things before and I can’t leave her alone.” 

 

“What are you gonna do, go after her? By yourself?” Mako scoffed. 

 

“Mako, stop being such a dick. Let her go after her mate ok?” Bo said. 

 

“She’s not going by herself.” As the boys argued, the door slammed behind him. “She left without us.” 


	19. Running

Korra had landed in Xiaofang Tudi about 6 hours later. She had gotten on a train to Zuihou and it was dark when she got a small hotel room that was a bit broken. The Avatar calculated that she had at least a day or two until Asami caught up with her so she had to leave again quickly. First, she had to get more money, she only had 500 yuan left. Korra left her stuff in the room and left, pulling the hoodie on her head and the beanie over her as as much as possible. She shuffled through the city, cars and sounds around her. It was oldly different from Republic City, there was less. Less cars, less electricity but it wasn’t sad. Asami would be able to find her here, she sticks out like a sore thumb. Korra walked into a deli and got in line. After she ordered her sandwich, she sat in the back, eating and reading a book that the Omega had gotten for her. The booth in front of her rumbled and she looked up, seeing two men looking at her. She sniffed slightly, Alphas. 

 

“May I help you?” She asked. 

 

“You’re an Alpha right? Strong? We have a job for you,” One of them said. 

 

“I’m not trying to get arrested,” Korra scoffed, getting up.

 

“Whoa, whoa slow down. Who said anything about anything illegal? You wouldn’t get arrested anything, the cops in this city are hella crooked. Look, we run a business, a fighting business of sorts.” 

 

“A fight club,” The other said. 

 

“Yeah, a fight club. We’re willing to give you some money if you fight. It’ll be enough to pay for your meals the rest of the mouth.” 

 

A small tiny voice in her heard begged her to walk away, “How much?” 

 

“2000 yuan a match. 6000 if you willing go down.” 

 

“You want me to take a dive on purpose? I’ll need more than 6000 yuan.” Her eyes were cold, staring into theirs. 

 

“Fine fine, 8000.” 

 

“9000.”

 

“8500 or we’ll find someone else.” She thought about it. 

 

“Deal. Where do you want me to go for it?” Korra asked. 

 

“Here’s the address. We’ll give you 1500 now, you’ll get the rest later. Oh, and when you get there, tell them that Ruon sent you.” 

 

Korra nodded and they left. She finished off her sandwich and left, heading back to the hotel.

 

She laid in the uncomfortable bed and groaned, the pain leaving her body. She want to close her eyes but she knew exactly want she’d see. Herself. White glowing eyes and blood covering her hands. Korra couldn’t handle it. So she stayed awake. Reading the book in low light and drowning into the sound of white noise, her body gave and she passed out. 

 

_ It was dark and she didn’t stop running. She couldn’t stop running. Her leg muscles pounded, begging her to stop but she couldn’t. It was right there, right behind her. She had to keep going or it would get her. She couldn’t let it get her. So she kept running. And running, and running. Her lungs begging for a break. Her heart on the verge of giving out. But she kept running in the dark. Running and running and running. If she turned around she’d know the sight. And she couldn’t face it. Running was all she could do. Just run. She had to run from it or it would overtake her. So she did, she kept running. It never ended, it wouldn’t until she turned around. But she wouldn’t, she couldn't. So she ran, pain throbbing through her body. Getting deeper into the dark. Away from it. Away from herself. _

 

Korra woke up in a shock, blasting fire at the ceiling. Luckily it was rock so it didn’t burn or crumble. The Alpha sat up, catching her breath, feeling her legs pulse in pain. Trying to shake the burn of the dream off, Korra got up and walked to the shower. She started the water, undressing and feeling it burn on her skin. She started to chuckle as she remembered the times she bathed with Asami.

 

_ “Really Sami?” Korra chuckled, looking at the heiress. Asami smiled like a child and laughed at the Alpha. A large tower of bubbles were on Korra’s head due to the Omega.  _

 

_ “It looks good, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” She giggled. Korra took her by the waist, pulling her closer in the tub. She shook her head and all of the bubbles went to Asami and Korra laughed.  _

 

_ “It looks better on you Sams,” Korra joked and the girl hit her on the side. Korra laughed and kissed her Omega, smiling. “I love you Asami.”  _

 

_ Asami grinned, “Sap….I love you too.” _

 

Korra opened her eyes, feeling that the water was now cold. She brushed away tears from her eyes and got out, getting dressed in some other clothes she had bought earlier. Grabbing her bags, she went to the front, giving the host the key back and leaving, catching a ride to the address the men gave her.

 

It was secluded, surrounded by trees. Loud cheers were coming from the inside. She hid her bags in the ground, bending some metal around it and she walked up to building. The man in the booth looked at her suspiciously. 

 

“Look, I’m not here to buy cookies.” 

 

“Shut it. Ruon sent me.” Korra shifted her eyes around. “Just tell me where to go.” 

 

“This way.” The man pointed left and she walked, seeing a rock door open up. Korra went inside and he lead her to a room. “Give me a name to fight with.” 

 

“Uh...Fin.” 

 

“Ok ‘Fin’. Just wait here, you’ll be out soon.” The man left and Korra tapped her foot on the ground. All she had to do was take a dive, simple as that. Make the fight look real of course but after that, take a dive. Easy, she could do that. Her Alpha is pretty much non existent these days so it wouldn’t hurt as much. Soon, a large rock doorway went down in front of her and she walked out. 

 

“GOING UP AGAINST YOUR CHAMPION IS…..FIN!” The announced shouted. Boos went out but she didn’t mind. Korra left her hoodie and covered her eyes with a makeshift mask. “OO SHE’S WEARING A MASK, THAT MUST MEAN SHE MEANS BUSINESS! BUT SHE’S NO MUCH FOR……..THE IRON JACK!” Cheers roared out for his name and Korra rolled her eyes. She flexed her hands and feet, getting herself ready to mainly bend earth, making herself strong like a mountain. The rock door on the other side opened and Korra readied herself. She knew how fights like this went, as soon as the other door was down, it started. But all she had to do was take a dive, it was easy. Something hit the side of her head and she looked over, seeing the two boys from earlier. With their fingers they were making a stick person go down. She got the message. “ONCE THIS DOOR IS DOWN, THE FIGHT WILL BEGIN! THREE...TWO….ONE FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!” 

 

A rock flew towards her face and she dodged it just in time. She sent three large boulders towards him, having them crush into dust as they hit a large wall. Something erupted from the ground, launching into the air. Korra prepared herself for the impact as the man smashed against the ground, having it crumbled a d crack with a loud break beneath her. She was thrown off balance and he took advantage out it. Punches cracked against Korra’s face and she spat out blood, crashing a rock into the man’s face. He growled, grabbing her shirt and running her body across the ground, cutting and scaring her skin. Korra hissed loudly, trying to attack again but he grabbed her leg, smashing her on the ground again. 

 

“LOOKS LIKE FIN IS OUT OF THE MATCH. SHOULD THE IRON HAMMER LET HER GO? I WANT YOU TO SHOUT IF YOU WANT HIM TO FINISH HER!” 

 

Screams went out loudly and Korra was in trouble. She squirmed, trying to break free and happened to look over, seeing the two men high five. They had set her up. She didn’t want to do this but she had to. Fire rumbled in her chest and just as she was about to blast him, doors broke out everywhere and sirens were sounded. 

 

“Everyone down, this is the police!” More screams broke out and the Iron Hammer dropped her and Korra ran from the door he came out of. Digging a tunnel, she went inside, blocking it back up. A small fire in the palm of her hand lit the way as she walked back to the front, getting her things and running off into the woods. She ran until the day light broke and stopped at a lake, her heart pounding her in chest. She splashed water on her face, looking at her reflection in the ripples.

 

Her left eye was dark and blood was leaking from her forehead. Bending some water around her head, it glowed as it healed her slowly, closing the wound and having the swelling go down a little. She placed the water back and shook her head, feeling a little woozy. She had a concussion, just great. Where was Raava when she needed her? She groaned in pain as she stretched out her legs and pulled up her shirt, showing rock shard embedded in her skin. Painfully, she pulled them out, throwing them to the side as she bandaged herself up. She snacked on some lizard jerky and water in her bag, getting up and looking for any signs of civilization. 

 

Trekking through the woods, a large shadow passed overhead and she swallowed her tongue. On the bottom side it read,  **Future Industries** . Asami was closing in and she had to get out of here. Korra started to run, hearing a town close. She stopped in it quickly, throwing the hoodie over her head and going into a grocery store. She grabbed some more jerky and sealed sandwiches with a few bottles of water. As she checked out, she spotted the two guys who had set her up. Following them into an alley, she trapped them. 

 

“Whoa whoa, what’s the problem?” They said, turning around and seeing her. Fear bristed off them. “Oh, Fin. Hi, didn’t see you there.” 

 

“Give me my goddamn money and I’ll let you live,” She growled, not taking any shit. 

 

“The thing is Fin, we didn’t get the money yet. The cops had burst in.”

 

“Give me my fucking money ok? You fucking set me up in the first place so don’t act like you didn’t.” She snarled at them and they put their hands up. “Ok, you want a fight? Then you’ll get a fight. Just know, I’ve killed a person before.” 

 

They charged at her, sending rocks around her. She burst them with fire and they looked at her in fear. 

 

“Holy shit man, s-she’s the avatar!” 

 

“Damn right, so fucking pay me!” A flame burst from her hand and they yelped, taking wads of cash from their pockets. 

 

“Here, e-everything we owe you, just don’t kill us.” She grabbed the money and left them whimpering in the alley. Hearing a boat horn, she walked towards it, paying for a ticket quickly and boarded the ship.

 

“Spread out, she’s here somewhere,” A familiar sounded, leading right to Korra’s ears. Shit. The Alpha looked towards shore just as the ship moved and her eyes met dark raven hair. Her body shook, trying to go towards her but her mind was stronger, keeping her set on the boat. Her heart acked, almost real and as if by fate, Asami looked over, meeting eyes with Korra. She mouthed something and Korra felt a tear slip down her face. She turned away, going under the ship as another horn blew and the ship took off, heading out to the sea. 

 

“Next stop, Ginsha Gui.” There she could get away, Asami wouldn’t tear apart half the earth kingdom just to find her. She wouldn’t. 

 

*** * ***

 

Asami boarded her airship with a few volunteers to help her chase down Korra. The airship left as soon as she step onboard, her orders. A large board was on a bulletin, for marking out places they should search. Korra’s smart, she wouldn’t go to Ba Sing Sei. Kuvira and Opal are there, helping out the community, they’d spot her in a second. Si Wong state was out of the question too, there was too many rebels and war going on there. Kyoshi Island and Zaofu was also of the the question but there was just too many place to search. 

 

“Hey boss, I got something for you. Me and a few others went to some airship ports, pulling tickets. We got a description that might be your mate,” a Beta said, coming up to her. 

 

“Read it to me, please.” 

 

“Ok. Alpha, about 5’5. Dark like a waterbender but buff like a earthbender. Empty blue eyes and short hair but had a hoodie over her head. Got a ticket to Xiaofang Tudi.” 

 

“It’s a place to start. Go, tell the pilot.” They nodded and walked off, heading to the cockpit. Asami went to her quarters, looking out the window. 

 

Guilt racked her body, why didn’t she do more to help Korra? They were together, they’re in love, they’re supposed to be here for each other. Why didn’t she help her? They were a team. She held back tears as she laid in bed, trying to past the time. She wondered what the Alpha was doing, what she was thinking. When was the last time she ate or drank some water? Was she getting enough sleep, did she have anywhere to sleep? She knew that Korra took some money from her but it was only 3000 yuan. It could get her to places but nowhere super far. What was she doing for money? Was she hurt? Worries ran through her head like water down a waterfall. Soon enough though, sleep met her body and she cradle the sheets and Korra’s scented cloths, drifting off. 

 

_ “Where, where am I?” Asami asked looking around. It was a bright place, friendly and warm. Things flew and walked around and Asami recognized them as spirits. “The spirit world?”  _

 

_ “Yes Asami, you are in the spirit world.” A voice said behind her and she turned around, seeing Raava and Vaatu floating before her. “We’ve called you hear because she needs help.”  _

 

_ “Korra, yeah I know. I’m trying to find her.”  _

 

_ “Not just that. The poison,” Raava said.  _

 

_ “What poison, we got it all out,” Asami said confused.  _

 

_ “You didn’t insolent girl. Traces are still in her blood, making her hallucinate and it’s blocking us from her to help her. She needs to get it out.”  _

 

_ “How do we get it out?”  _

 

_ “Find her and bring her to Toph Beifong. Only she can help your mate.”  _

 

_ “Where is she? Where’s Korra?” Asami begged.  _

 

_ “Do not worry. You will find her. Just keep searching,” Raava and Vaatu say in unison.  _

 

_ “Search where? Where?!” _

 

Asami was shot out of her dream, looking around. She was back in her room, laying on the bed. Korra’s clothes were beside her and she whined. 

 

“She’s still…...poisoned. Korra’s still poisoned, that’s why there’s voices in her head. Oh spirits, I have to find her.” Asami rushed up, putting her shoes on and walking out to the cockpit. 

 

“How close are we to Xiaofang Tudi?” She asked, looking down to the ground. 

 

“Close. But there’s also a chance that she went somewhere else after.” 

 

“Yeah, of course there is but I still need to find her. She could die.” 

 

“Is there something wrong with the Avatar, boss?” He asked, glancing at her. 

 

“She’s deathly sick and needs help but she doesn’t know. She just thinks it’s in her head so she left to try to help herself.” 

 

“Shouldn’t you send out an alert to the Earth Kingdom police?” He asked.

 

“No, it’ll scare her. I need to find her myself, it’s the only way. How much longer?” 

 

“We’re landing now. Should I keep the engines on?”

 

“Yeah, thanks you Vanra. I’ll be back.” 

 

“Sure thing boss.” Asami ran to the exit, getting off and joining the search. 

 

“Look around the town but don’t go too far just in case we get another lead.” 

 

“Yeah boss.” The volunteers went off and Asami went to the ticker booth. 

 

“Has an Alpha been around here from Republic City? Blue eyes, short hair, green hoodie?” 

 

“Oh yeah, I remember that basket case. A weird waterbender in earthbender clothes right? She got a ticket to Zuihou two days ago.” 

 

“Thank you.” She called back the men and got back on the airship. 

 

“Where to?” Vanra asked. 

 

“Zuihou. She went there two days ago.” He nodded and started off, steering the airship and flying off. Asami paced around in the main room, looking at the map. A ticket to Xiaofang Tudi was about 1600 yuan so she only had 1400 left and a train ticket is 500 so now she only has 900. Asami went into the viewing room and say, looking down as they pasted over a boat town with a river. She squinted her eyes, seeing what looked like someone wash in the river. They looked and started running towards the boat town. Asami got to Zuihou and left, figuring that Korra had not gotten a ticket to somewhere else when she got here. 

 

The Omega put herself in Korra’s shoes, leading herself through the small city. There was only three hotels so she had to stay at one of them. They went around, asking receptionists about a waterbender alpha who had checked in two days ago. Only one had any results. 

 

“Oh yeah, she looked tired. She turned in her key yesterday morning then there was this bust at a local fight club. Maybe she was the one who caused it and if she did, she’s be in Iwahoma. It’s a boat town a few miles away.” 

 

“Thank you.” Asami ran back out. “There’s no time for the airship, get me a car.” They brought out her prototype speed car and two guys got in after she did with another Satomobile with people in it. Asami took off, racing down the roads with the guys yelping if they disconnected with the ground. The boat town was just a mile away so she punched it even more, breaking through the towns streets. She skidded to a stop at the docks and the other car wasn’t far behind. 

 

“Spread out, she’s here somewhere,” Asami called out and the volunteers nodded, heading into shops. Asami felt a ting in the right side of her heart and looked over. 

 

In a dark green cut up hoodie, Korra was looking over at her. One of her arms was clutching her stomach like she was hurt and her face was beat up. They stared at each other as the boat moved further and further away. “Korra..” She sighed and the Alpha’s eyes went to her lips back up to her eyes. A horn sounded from the ship and Korra turned her back slowly, heading below the ship. Asami ran towards it, on the edge of the water as it took off, meeting the see. 

 

“Next stop, Ginsha Gui” The announcer sounded out and Asami’s heart pounded. She was going to lose her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so soon, I'll be losing my laptop to write. It's school issued and I'm leaving my current school so I won't have another one until I start school again. I'll be on hiatus for summer break in about 2 or 3 weeks. I apologise with everything in my heart but I'm not stopping my stories. They'll just be delayed for a while, again I'm sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hi. JMStei here. I'm just here to edit the story. Just doing some cleanup. All the story is written by TansHeda.


	20. Yet So Far

Six weeks. It has been six weeks since she started looking for Korra. Six weeks that the Alpha had just slipped out of her grasp every single time. Asami had counted each time, it was 14 times. 14 times that she could have helped Korra but didn’t get close enough with her. The Omega was going insane. No communication with Raava or Vaatu either. They had just left her after giving her that short message. Find Korra, take her to Toph. She didn’t even know where Toph has anyway. Lin had said that her mother had disappeared somewhere in the Foggy Swamp a few years back. Now, she was heading towards the swamp, deciding on looking for the Beifong instead of her Alpha.

 

“Boss, we need to stop in town to refuel. A small town in Tu Zin,” A worker said.

 

“Yeah, feel free. Also get anything else we need,” Asami told him. He nodded and walked off.

 

Asami looked up at the ceiling, sighing to herself. “Where are you, Korra? Why are you running from me?” After a while, she felt the airship land and sighed. _I have to stop feeling sorry for myself. I need to find Korra before the hallucinations kill her._ Asami grabbed a bag, stuffing some engineers clothes in there along with her electric gloves and grabbing her fake beta scent. She disguised herself, putting her hair up and putting a hood on. Asami sneaks out reality fine until she bumped into her pilot.

 

“Captain Wung, I was uh, just going out,” She said, smiling.

 

“You’re going to look for her, aren’t you?” He said, smiling also. She sighed and nodded.

 

“She sees the airships, she runs. I’ll never catch up with her like that. I need to go out on my own,” She tells him and he nods.

 

“I figured that out weeks ago. I was just waiting for you to figure it out,” He tells her. She hits him in the chest.

 

“You could have told me that! I’ve been wasting time!” She yells playfully. He laughs.

 

“I raised you Madam Sato, I watched you become the wonderful Omega in power that you are now. I won’t tell anyone where you went, just that you left. Find your girl,” Wung says. Asami hugs him.

 

“Thank you.” They separate and he hands her something. A set of keys. “What are these for?”

 

“Well you can’t find the Avatar on foot, can you? Well maybe you can but this will be faster. I filled it with food, your mate is probably starving. Find her and bring her back ok?”

 

“I will.” Asami walks off, finding a green jeep. It had two barrels of food and two of water with three tanks of extra gas. She gets in, starting the jeep. It rumbles under her and she drives off, leaving the airship behind.

 

Asami drives through town, checking hotels for Korra’s scent, asking everyone if they’ve seen her or any trace she was here. The Omega pulls over, laying back. It was hopeless if she didn’t know where to start. It wasn’t even that Korra covered her tracks, it was that she moved so quickly. The Alpha was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

 

“Hey, I heard you were looking for a waterbender,” Someone said, tapping the side of her jeep. She slowly reached into her bag, putting her glove on.

 

“Yeah. Have you seen her anywhere?” Asami asks, sitting up.

 

“A couple days ago. She looked all panicky and was on edge. Blue eyes looking around like someone was going to kill her. Last I heard was that she ran off to Gaoling, to that swamp,” The teen said.

 

“Oh….well thank you,” Asami said, smiling at him.

 

“Ok, so what are you going to give me? You know, for my information?” He asks.

 

“I have some cash.” Asami understood. It was hard to get money in a place like this. She grabbed a few dollars handing it to him. He nodded at her, leaving. Asami drove off, heading in the direction of the swamp. She was going to find Korra even if she chased her to the edge of the world.

 

*** * ***

 

Korra tread through the swamp, bugs biting her from everywhere. Not like she cared anyway, she didn’t even really feel it. The Alpha had been there for at least 12 days. Nit like she was keeping track of time and she was only there because of one reason. A rumor. It was a longshot, she knew but she had to chance it down. Days ago, she heard some kids talking about a spirit in the swamp. A blind woman who could see the future. Korra had never heard about any spirit like that before but at this point she didn’t care. Raava or Vaatu haven’t talked to her in a mouth, not even Kyoshi or Aang. It only added to her insecurity. What Avatar was she that her predecessors didn’t want to speak to her. Now knee high in swamp water she walked, trying to find of sign of anything. She headed in the direction of the Banyan Grove tree, the heart of the swamp. Hopefully she’d get answers there.

 

Korra walked, not using her bending. She felt as if she wasn’t worthy of it. Her firebending was shaky, unpassionate. Her earthbending crumbled every time she tried to lift a rock. Her airbending almost disappeared at one point but she spent the whole day meditating, begging the spirits for it back. In her head, they decided to give it back to her but she never really lost it. She just lost the peace within herself. Only thing that was semi-steady was her waterbending. It faltered here and there but was always there when she needed it. Any cuts or bruises she got from fighting, she healed with Katara’s method. It wasn’t as strong as the previous Avatar’s mate but it helped. Soon it was dark and Korra didn’t even realize. She just kept walking until seeing a light in the distance. The Alpha rubbed her eyes, making sure she wasn’t seeing anything. This place was considered haunted, no one would willing be here. Korra ran up a vine, looking at the light from below.

 

It was a fire. Small but enough to warm a single person. She looked for the source and saw a jeep with someone sitting in it. They were reading a map, obviously getting frustrated. With a loud groan, the person threw the map in the back of the jeep, getting out of it. They went to the fire, placing their hands out. _Pale, like a firebender’s_ , Korra thought. She continued to watch the person from above, sitting down on the vine. She swung her legs over, pulling her bookbag around. The Alpha rolled her eyes, remembering she had no food left. Getting her water bottle out, she bended some water, separating the dirt of the liquid and putting it in her bottle. She boiled it a bit, cleaning it just a bit more before cooling and having a sip. Korra looked back down at the person, seeing they were eating. The food almost looked gourmet but it was a sandwich and fire chips. Her stomach growled loudly at the sight, loud enough to make an echo. It sounded throughout the forest, Korra swearing to herself. The person below jumped, their hood flying off, it being a size or two too big.

 

Korra froze, unable to make a sound. No way, no way she was able to track her down. She hadn’t seen her airship anywhere or smelled her close. After a few minutes of thinking and various voices of denial in her head, she looked down at the Omega. Tears formed in Korra’s eyes, looking at her love. What was she doing here, by herself at that? She could get hurt. Anger folded through her, pushing the sadness away and before she could think, she jumped down from the vine, walking over to the nonbender.

 

*** * ***

 

Asami had gone through 2 villages looking for Korra. One didn’t see anyone like her and the other had seen her everywhere. For at least a week, one motel keeper said. Told her that the Alpha had left yesterday morning. It still gave Asami enough time to catch up to her. A group of kids saw her eating a diner a few miles away from the village, seeing her head towards the so-called haunted swamp. Asami didn’t think it was so haunted now that she was driving though it. Aside from a  few calls from birds and bugs biting every part of her face, nothing had stood out to her as haunted.

 

After hours of driving through the swamp, Asami stopped. Her jeep was almost out of gas but she didn’t want to waste any so she set up shop for the night. Remembering how to light a fire, she did just before sunfall hit. After warming herself up, she went back to her jeep, grabbing the map from its lockbox. She looked through it, trying to find anything that would lead her to Korra. Any extra spiritual places or points in the swamp. Bugs bite her forehead and cheeks, causing her to slam the map in the jeep, getting out and sitting in front of the fire. She stuck her hands out, almost touching but keeping her distance. She closed her eyes, listening to the swamp but felt discomfort in her abs. Remembering that she hadn’t eaten yet, she grabbed a sandwich and fire chips, taking a bite. Buffalo and spice, her favorite. But as she took another bite, a loud growl went out around the swamp. Asami jumped in fear, looking around. Her hood came off in the process but she didn’t think about it. The CEO looked around from her spot, making sure no animal was closing in on her. She heard a crunch of leaves coming from the front of her and put up her guard as footsteps got closer.

 

“What are you doing here?” The person said, making Asami calm down slightly that it wasn’t a wild animal.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” She said, standing up, not wanting to be in a position of vulnerability. “What type of stranger is alone in the dark in the middle of the swamp?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing but answer my question. What are you doing here?” They growled but stopped, coughing.

 

“You’re not in charge of me, don’t growl like you know me.” Asami looked them up and down, seeing legs from the fire. “If you’re not a threat, show yourself.”

 

The person growled again, getting irritated. “Asami, you could get yourself killed. Why are you by yourself!”

 

“Asa- wait how do you?” Asami stepped forward but the person stepped back. They lose their footing, falling back into the mud next to the fire. They hit the ground with a groan, their face showing in the light. Asami felt tears breaking through, as she said their name. “Kor-Korra?”

 

“Asami,” The Alpha said, looking away. Asami tackled her, crying into her chest. Korra hesitated, deciding on if she could hold her or not. She decided to, wrapping her arms around the crying love of her life. Korra sat still until Asami finished, afraid to move, thinking it was all an illusion. She had seen it before, Asami being in her arms one movement, gone the next. All just Zaheer playing tricking on her mind.

 

Asami pulled back, grabbing the Alpha’s face. Then she punched her chest. She punched and punched and swung at the Alpha until everything was out of her.

 

“Why’d you leave?! You said you’d never leave me, you said you’d always protect me! Be there for me! I could have been there for you, I could have done something!” Asami yelled at her through more tears. “You know how many times I cried myself to sleep! You know how many times I wanted to go back home but didn’t?! How could you do this to me and why?! I know you were and are struggling but I I I I could have been there for you. You didn’t have to run. You didn’t have to run.” Asami’s swings stopped and she laid on her Alpha.

 

Korra sighed, feeling ashamed. “You weren’t supposed to see me like this. I was supposed to be better before I came back or you found me, you’re too early,” Korra said, her hand shaking on Asami’s side. “You have every right to blame me for leaving, I was too weak to face my problems.”

 

“But I can’t blame you Korra. It wasn’t your fault,” Asami said weakly. “It never was.”

 

“It always was. My fault my parents died, that Rasha died. My fault the Red Lotus almost killed my friends, my fault that you’re like this right now. I take all the blame for my actions, for everything I did to everyone,” Korra says dryly. “Just leave me, please Asami. Forget about me. I don’t deserve all of your efforts.”

 

“It’s not your fault Korra. You’re still poisoned,” Asami said, sitting up.

 

“What do you mean? Suyin got all of it out,” The Alpha said in question.

 

“No, she didn’t. Raava and Vaatu told me. You can’t see or speak or even enter the Avatar state because you and it are still poisoned. It’s still in your blood.”

 

“Well Duh! Any decent metalbender could figure that out just by feeling it!” A voice said, causing them to stare. “My daughters are naturals but they could never beat the original.”

 

Korra looked at the woman. She was dressed in a green and tan rope, her grey hair in a neat bun. Wrinkles covered her face but the Avatar recognized her eyes in a second.

 

“Toph?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Sorry I was gone so long but I thought it would have been longer. I have a new laptop, my own, so I will be able to update this story on normal times. Every Tuesday. I appreciate you for waiting, you don't know how much that means to me. But with this, please forgive me if I'm messing up, I need to get back into it. I hoped you enjoyed and please leave kudos and comments below, I live for your comments.
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TEM ;D


	21. Clear Your System

“Who else do you think I am? Fire Lord Sozin?” Toph said, shooting a look at them. “What are you two doofuses doing in the swamp?” 

 

“I am looking for a spirt. Some kids said that one lived here,” Korra explained. 

 

“And I am looking for her,” Asami said back. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Nunya business. What spirit are you looking for twinkle toes?” Toph said, pointing at Korra. 

 

“One of an old woman,” Korra said. 

 

“You heard it from some kids huh? Well, they either lied or are mistaken. No spirits are this far out from the tree,” Toph explained. 

 

“You’ve seen some?” Asami asked then regretted it with the way Toph looked at her. 

 

“Whatever. Just get out of here already. You’re blowing me off my system, twinkle toes,

with all the metal in your blood,” Toph said, walking away. Korra set Asami down and dashed in front of Toph. 

 

“Wait? Metal in my blood? I thought Suyin got it all out,” Korra said, grabbing Toph’s shoulders. The earthbender sent earth up under Korra, sending her flying into a pile of mud. 

 

“No, she didn't’. I thought better of my daughters but I guess they aren’t as skilled as me,” She said smirking. Korra felt something in her laugh at the smirk. 

 

“Can you help me get it out?” She asked. 

 

“No, you need to figure that out on your own. Now leave me alone, I’m old and fragile.” Toph raised her arms and the rock wall in front of shock and she slammed her arms down, the wall sinking into the ground. Behind the wall was a small house of sorts. There was a bed with a light blanket made from some sticks. Next to it was a rock stove with a stick fire under it. 

 

“Well, what can I do? You have to help me Toph,” Korra said, bending the mud off herself. 

 

“I don’t have to do anything. You’re interrupting my sleeping time.” Toph got into her bed, closing her eyes. 

 

“Pleas Toph, I can’t live like this. You’re an Alpha too, you know what it’s like not to be able to be there for your Omega,” Korra pleaded, kneeling next to her bed. “Help me.” 

 

“You’re a metalbender too, you can get it out of you yourself,” Toph sighed. 

 

“I can’t get it out myself. I don’t even know where it is in me.” Korra laid her head against the bed. “Please.” 

 

Toph groaned and with a flick of her hand, the ground moved Korra back outside and the wall went back up. 

 

“Toph! Toph please!” Korra said, banging against the wall. 

 

“Korra,” Asami said, walking closer to her. Korra flinched as Asami touched her shoulder. 

 

“I’m sorry, I just….I can’t right now. Give me some time,” Korra said, walking away from the Omega. Korra walked over to the jeep, sitting in the passenger seat. Asami got into the drivers. 

 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Asami said, breaking their silence. “It’s not your fault you left.” 

 

“It is. It is my fault. If I would have gone to a doctor or a metalbender or something, I would have left. I could have stayed…...with you,” Korra said but whispered out the last part. 

 

“You didn’t know. I didn’t know until they told me,” The Omega said, looking over at Korra. Her face was caked in mud with a little blood. A new scar was over her eyebrow and Asami desperately wanted to touch her but she felt like an entirely different person. 

 

“Did they say anything else to you?” Korra asked, staring up at the roof of the swamp. The sky was covered but there were small lights, Asami was sure they were bugs, spread out on the top of the tree branches.

 

“No. Just find Korra and tell you about the poison. Haven’t heard from them since.” 

 

“I haven’t heard from them since the whole killing Zaheer thing. I don’t even fully remember that fight still,” Korra says. “Do you have any water? This shit on my face is annoying.” 

 

Asami handed her a bottle and the Alpha bended the water out, cleaning her face with it. 

 

“Thanks. Feels a bit better,” Korra says, moving around and getting comfortable. 

 

“You look like you do with a shower though,” Asami said and Korra chuckled. 

 

“Yeah, I do.” They were silent again. Asami listened to Korra’s faint breathing. 

 

“I…...I missed you Korra. I know that we’re not officially mated but the pain I went through felt like mate abandonment. I’m not saying that my pain was greater than yours or anything, it just feels weird to be able to see you and be close enough to touch you,” Asami says, feeling she needed to start this conversation. 

 

“I don’t know why I kept running Sami. I felt like I needed to like I needed to be 100% ok before I saw you again, face to face. I hated being away, I hated it so much. I hated going to sleep at night, not feeling your warmth or smelling your scent. I hated being alone in my thoughts in motel rooms. I hated seeing your airship passing over wherever I would be and resisting the urge to run to it, to run to you. I hated fighting in clubs every night and coming back, thinking I would see you waiting on the bed, ready to scold me but you weren’t there. I hated running, I just want to be better but I have no way to do that,” Korra balled her hand in a fist while she spoke. “I don’t even know where this stupid poison is.” 

 

Asami took the risk and gently put her hand on Korra’s wrist, stroking the tensing veins. Korra flinched at first but then stopped, letting Asami’s hand slip into hers. She hesitantly held Asami’s hand, feeling tears build up behind her eyes. She closed them tightly before starting to cry, moving to lean on Asami’s chest. 

 

“I’m sorry Asami, I’m so so sorry. I didn’t want to leave…..leave you but I did and I, I.” Korra sobbed. She clung to Asami’s chest, not wanting to leave her embrace. “I love you so much, I am so in love with you and it hurt so much being away. There was, there was a hole in my chest that ached every time you were close. I can’t….I can’t do that again, I can’t do it anymore. I don’t expect you to forgive me now or even ever. I don’t deserve it. If you want to go and find another mate and just and just move on, I’d understand. I just wanted you to know how, how sorry I am.” 

 

Asami held Korra as she cried, it being hard for her to hear any of this. She didn’t blame Korra for anything, it wasn’t her fault. It broke her to hear that was the Alpha thoughts. After a few moments, Korra stopped sobbing but didn’t move. 

 

“Korra…..nothing was your fault. Not your fault Zaheer targeted you, not your fault you got poisoned, not your fault you’re the Avatar. For lack of better words…..it just happened. The voices in your head, what you’re seeing, isn’t because you killed a person. You did what you had to do, just like anyone else.” Asami’s voice was thick with emotion. “You were scared, you were upset and added on all of that, you were poisoned. The poison just amplified that and it still is because it’s still in you. I’m not saying that once it’s completely gone that you’ll be ok because we both know you weren’t but you’ll be better. And as you continue to get better, guess where I’ll be. I won’t be snuggled up in bed with some other Alpha or Beta, I’ll be right next to you. I’ll be here if you need to go to the doctor. I’ll be here if you need to see a therapist. I’ll even be here when you need to meditate into the spirit world. I’m your mate, your Omega and I love you. I’ll never leave you, I’ll be with you no matter what you need. Understand that?” 

 

Korra shook her head without saying anything. Asami cradled her face, bringing it up to meet hers. And for the first time, in a very very long time, Korra felt something other than sadness or anger. She felt loved. She kissed Asami, trying her best not to break down before meeting her lips. Sparks flew again just like they did months ago. Her chest felt warm and fluttery and she felt like herself. She rested on her Omega’s stomach, falling into the most peaceful sleep she had had in months.

 

Korra woke up to the jeep being rocked back and forth. She shot up from Asami’s lap, pointing her hands at the score. 

 

“What, what is it?” Asami said, getting up.

 

“Do you want to get that shit out of you or do you want to be sad all your life?” Toph asked. Korra kissed Asami on the cheek before jumping out of the jeep. 

 

“What do I have to do?” Korra asked, getting herself ready. She felt more positive, freer ever since talking to Asami last night. 

 

“First off, you need to fight me,” Toph said, smirking. 

 

“Fight you? No offense Toph but you’re…...older than you think you might be,” Korra said nervously. 

 

Toph shifted the ground under Korra’s feet, sending her to her ass then making her fly in the air by launching the earth up under her. 

 

“That’s what you think of as old?” Toph says, making Asami laugh. Korra gets back up, getting her footing and charging as Toph, sending large chunks of rock at Toph, the woman dodging and stopping them with ease. Toph sends back with a flick of her hand, Korra flipping to dodge them. She had missed this, fighting someone who was a challenge. The fight clubs were annoying ways to get money and she could always easily win. Fighting Toph made her feel like a kid again, first figuring her powers. As dodging the rocks, she sends some water at Toph from the side, the older woman blocking with it with a large wall, sending some mud at Korra too quick for her to notice, slamming her into a tree. 

 

“Korra!” Asami yelled, jumping out of the jeep, running over to the Alpha. Korra wiped some blood from her lip, taking a second to get her breath back. 

 

“Do you recognize me now twinkle toes?” Toph asked, laughing. “Well not that I’ve had my fun, time to help you out.” 

 

Korra and Asami went back over to Toph and the woman raised two rock seats for her and Asami to sit on.

 

“Close your eyes,” Toph said and Korra copied. “Now, bend the mercury out of you.” 

 

“But I don’t know-” Toph flicked her in the forehead with a rock. 

 

“Bend the mercury out. Find it, feel it. Once you do, take it out. Let it flow through you like spitting out a loogie,” Toph said. Korra raised an eyebrow at the wording but keep them closed. She dug her heels into the ground and took a deep breath. 

 

Metalbending was so much different than earthbending. It needed a firmer hand, a strong one. Korra squeezed her eyes tighter and used to waterbender in her to feel anything else but blood. She stood there for what felt like forever until she found it. It was thick, heavy and spread out in different parts of her body. She knew that this would hurt. Korra felt like she was burning in a fire as she bended the metal liquid. Korra screamed in pain as it seeped through her pores, gathering in the air before her. Once she felt that it was all gone, all completely out of her, it dropped on the ground. Toph picked it up, bending it into a nearby fire. Korra collapsed on the ground, her eyelids fluttering open and closed. 

 

An overwhelming took over the makeshift house as Korra rose, her eyes glowing white. The carvings on the side of her head glow as she floated in the air. 

 

_ “What the hell?” Korra said, stumbling as she stood. She looked around, spirits flying above her and scampering around her feet. Happiness overtook her as she shouted, jumping up into the air. She was in the spirit world again, feeling at one with all parts of herself. Korra ran around, feeling her Alpha howl within her. It was whole again, she was whole again. Korra stuck her head in a puddle of water, calming down before laughing again in joy.  _

 

_ “It’s good to have you back,” A peaceful feminine voice said behind her.  _

 

_ “It took you long enough Avatar,” Another said, sounding more sharp and snarky. Korra turned around, smiling at the two spirits she had missed the most.  _

 

_ “Raava, Vaatu. You-you’re actually here. I missed you so much, you don’t know how much,” Korra said smiling. If she could hug them, she would. “Where, where were you?”  _

 

_ “We were waiting,” Raava said, her body glowing every time she spoke.  _

 

_ “We had nowhere else to go. We’re bound to you remember,” Vaatu said, his tail whipping in the air. “It’s about time.”  _

 

_ “I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I thought it was just me and that you had left because I couldn’t take it anymore,” Korra said.  _

 

_ “I surely couldn’t,” Vaatu said and if he had eyes, he would roll them.”  _

 

_ “Vaatu is only messing with you as always. If he had any other emotion and hatred, he might have missed you more than I did,” Raava said. “ I am just glad you’re back and you’re ok Korra.”  _

 

_ “I’m glad you are too, I thought I lost you. I didn't hear from you and I didn’t think you’d ever come back.”  _

 

_ “Now you don’t have to worry any longer. We’re here for good,” Raava says and Korra knew she would smile if she could. An overwhelming light went of Korra again and she was back in the regular world. _

 

“Korra, are you ok?” Asami asked, walking up to her. Korra took and breath and nodded happily. 

 

“I saw Raava again and Vaatu. I have them back.” The Alpha felt happier than a pup getting candy. “I’m back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, comment, comment! Please, please, please!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, tell me if I should write more. I've always wanted to write about the Legend of Korra and I finally am. Comment your thoughts and what I should do from here.


End file.
